Kamen Rider Unima
by RenKiraRey Mk.II
Summary: Cerita mengenai Ren Shirokawa, orang yang Multi-Talented, ramah dan tidak sombong yang mendirikan Toko Hobi G-Post di rumahnya, kini hari harinya akan berubah setelah ia mendapatkan Driver misterius dan terpilih menjadi seorang Game Rider(sebutan untuk Kamen Rider di sini, sama seperti Armored Rider di Gaim)
1. Part 1:Prologue

Disclaimer:Ini cerita murni tentang OC

RenKiraRey Presents

Kamen Rider Unima

Part 1:Prologue

Pada suatu hari, di pinggir kota berdirilah sebuah toko hobi yang bernama G-Post, apapun yang dijual disana sangat lengkap sampai sampai banyak barang yang ready stock dan jarang sekali open PO

Dimulai dari koleksi Figma, Gunpla, Aksesoris, Mousepad, Poster, Barang Barang Cardgame, DVD ori biasa maupun BD bahkan majalah juga ada, tak sedikit yang berkunjung kesana, terlebih lagi manajernya yang baik hati sangat disukai oleh pengunjung

"Red Eyes Black Dragon menyerang!" teriaknya ke lawan

"Huaaaa! Ga bisa di counter?!" lawannya kena Direct Attack dan kalah

Kemudian di permainan selanjutnya

"Dragonic Overlord The Ace restand, serangan double critical" teriak Ren

"cih, No Guard!" lawannya berteriak putus asa

Di planet Cray, Dragonic Overlord The Ace menghajar Alfred XIV dan Blaster Blade

GROOOAARRRR

ZREEEEET

Tebasan itu melukainya hingga teratuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

"Damage ke 6, kalah" kata lawan

"Kalo kamu mau aku akan jadi pelatihmu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"uwaaah manajernya kuat ya" kata pelanggan yang menonton

"dia baik juga" kata yang lain

Datanglah seseorang yang aneh dari pintu geser, lalu ia berkata

"Aku datang untuk menantangmu bertarung, Manajer!" teriak orang itu

"Ok, aku ganti deck dulu" kata manajer itu

30 menit kemudian

"Mithril Ezel menyerang Big Bang Knuckle Buster!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat

"Kanzen Guard!" teriak penantang misterius itu

Suasana semakin intens, siapa yang tau bakal ada trigger yang keluar

"Ugh..." manajernya mulai kebingungan, unit yang tersisa tinggal Holy Mage Pwyll yang powernya bertambah 2 kali lipat(18000) karena di superior call dengan skill Mithril Ezel, dan 1 Damage yang terbuka, damage mereka sama sama 5

"Hoo? Kalo ini gagal aku jalanin Final Turn loh manajer" kata penantang

"HUOOOOOO! INI PASTI BAKAL KELUAR TRIGGER 3 KALI! AKU YAKIN INI 3 TRIGGER KELUAR! DEMI TOHKAAAAAAA!" teriak manajernya sambil gebrak gebrak meja dengan aura emas yang datang entah darimana

"Heee?!" penantang sekaligus penonton semuanya terkejut

"Ta-tadi dia bilang Tohka?!" ada penonton yang reaksinya paling lebay(?)

"WOY WAIFU GUA COEG!" ada lagi yang teriak mengaku ngaku bahwa Tohka adalah waifunya

"JANGAN GA SOPAN SAMA MANAJER!" teriak banyak penonton yang melihat orang yang mengaku ngaku tersebut dan langsung menimpukinya

Manajer tidak peduli dengan itu semua, bahkan dalam pikirannya ia hanya bisa berkata "Wahai sleeve langka bergambar Haru n Tokaku, berilah aku kekuatan" sambil memegang selembar card sleeve di tangan, padahal sleeve yang dia pakai adalah sleeve Chronojet Dragon

"TRIPLE DRIVE CHECK!" teriaknya

TENG TENG TENG

Dapet Draw, Heal, Critical, anehnya semua power diberikan ke Slaymy yang masih berdiri

"UWOOOOOOHH! BENERAN DAPET 3!" teriak penonton dengan reaksi lebay seperti di anime JoJo's Bizzare Adventure(?)

"CRITICALNYA UNTUK PWYLL! SERANG LAGI DENGAN BOOST DARI COOLGAL!" teriak manajernya

"Cih, Guard!" katanya sambil menghabiskan kartu di tangannya

"Fufufufufu, sesuai rencana" kata manajernya

"Apa?!" teriak penantang itu yang sudah menghamburkan pertahanannya

"Skill, CounterBlast 1, cek 3 top deck, Superior Call, power +2000, I choose you, Gurguit!" teriak manajer mengganti Braygal yang sudah dalam keadaan Rest dengan Gurguit yang diambil dari 3 kartu tadi, sisanya dikocok di deck

"Cih! Aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh pertahananku!" teriak orang itu

"SERANGAN TERAKHIR! DEMI TOHKAAAAAA!" teriak manajernya dengan ekspresi mirip simon gurren lagann(?)

Gurguit menebas Big Bang Knuckle Dragon, Damage ke 6, No Trigger

"Ka-kalah..." kata penantang itu

"Fufufu, bagaimana" kata manajernya

Tak lama setelah itu, ia berkata

"JADIKAN AKU MURIDMU!" teriak penantang tersebut

"Heeh?! Murid?! Aku jadi gurumu?!" teriak Manager

"Iya! Berikan aku pengalamanmu Guru!" kata Penantang

"Ok, namaku Ren Shirokawa" katanya sambil ngajak salaman si pemuda itu

"Kazami Ken" kata pemuda ke manajer sambil senyum

Lalu mereka salaman ala Gentaro(yang nonton Kamen Rider Fourze bakal tau lah), setelah itu mereka membahas beberapa playstyle(gaya bermain)

"Jadi kamu pakelah kartu yang ini biar nanti musuhmu semakin kesulitan menjaga kartunya" kata Ren yang sedang mengajari Kazami

"Ok guru, dan saran saya kalo main jangan dilama lamain, apalagi kalo make time limit, langsung serius aja" Kazami memberikan saran

"Saran yang bagus" kata Ren setuju

Mendadak pintu geser otomatisnya terbuka dan muncul sosok misterius, ia mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup dan mencurigakan

"Oh, ada pelanggan"

"Silakan diladeni dulu pelangganmu guru"

Setelah itu Ren mendatangi pria misterius itu

"Welcome to G-Post Hobby Shop, May i help you?" Ren menyapa dengan baik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap pelanggan setianya, sifatnya yang baik lalu tampan n bijak membuatnya disukai oleh pengunjung

"Kamu kah Shirokawa Ren?" kata pria misterius itu

"Eh? Darimana anda tau namaku" kata Ren

"Itu di apron mu ada pin namamu" jawabnya dengan datar

"Hah, oh iya" kata Ren mengecek pin namanya

"Sebenarnya aku ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganmu.." kata pria itu yang kemudian berjalan keluar

"Eh? Bicara kah, baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya" kata Ren

"Guru, ada apa?" tanya Kazami

"Kazami tolong jaga tokoku aku sedang ada urusan" kata Ren sambil keluar toko

"Ok guru" jawab Kazami

Lalu Ren dan pria misterius itu mencari tempat sepi, alhasil mereka memilih gang sebelah toko

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"...Sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berubah mulai dari saat kau melihat penampakanku" kata pria itu

"Apa? Siapa kamu sebenarnya?!" teriak Ren

"Maaf kamu tak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang, yang terpenting adalah aku datang untuk memberimu peringatan, kota yang kau anggap damai ini sebentar lagi akan dilanda bahaya besar, kamu terpilih untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan kota ini"

"Diam kau, aku hanya ingin hidup damai di kota ini, aku sudah lelah dengan hidupku dimana aku yang terus menerus menghadapi berbagai konflik"

"Namun takdir sudah memilihmu, aku pun tak bisa berbuat apa apa mengenai hal ini, selain memberikan ini padamu" pria misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah cetak biru

"Blueprint?" kata Ren

"Begitu kau kembali kuharap kamu mempertimbangkan perkataanku karena dalam sebulan kota ini akan mulai diserang" setelah itu pria misterius itu mengeluarkan Flash Bang

"Ukh, apa ini?!" Ren kesilauan

Setelah itu, orang misterius itu menghilang

"Loh? Dia hilang?" kata Ren bingung

Setelah itu Ren kembali ke dalam toko, dan lanjut bermain dengan Kazami dan melayani pelanggan lainnya sampai malam, ia menyembunyikan blueprint itu di balik bajunya

"Sampai besok lagi Guru" kata Kazami

"Iya sampai besok~" kata Ren

Lalu mereka berpisah di depan toko

"Huuhh, hari ini tak seperti biasanya, apa benar itu blueprint akan mengubah hidupku?" kata Ren yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko, lalu melepas apron dan melipatnya, menaruhnya di meja kemudian berjalan melewati pintu belakang untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu rumahnya

"Huuhh, saatnya istirahat ya?" kata Ren mengeluarkan blueprint dari dalam bajunya dan menaruhnya di meja

"Apa benar benda ini akan mengubah hidupku?" Ren melihat blueprint itu sekilas, lalu ia berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil susu(?) dan meminumnya, sesat kemudian dia mengambil bahan makanan dari kulkas dan pergi ke dapur yang tepat di sebelahnya untuk kemudian dia memasak sesuatu

"Hmm..." seketika Ren teringat orang orang yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya(?) dan orang orang yang meninggalkan dan menghianatinya

Flashback 1

Edisi dikhianati oleh mantan

"Hey tunggu dulu apa apaan ini? Kamu menghianatiku hah?!"

"Apaan sih Ren lebay deh, emang hubungan kita serius?"

"Tapi kamu sudah berjanji..."

"Gomenasai, aku lebih suka sama dia..."

Flashback 2

Edisi ditinggal mati sahabat

"Selamat tinggal teman, maaf aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi..."

"Tidaaaaakk! Jangan mati!"

End

"Menggelikan..." kata Ren

Kali ini adalah Flashback dimana dirinya berjaya dan dikagumi setelah melalui itu semua

"Woaaaah itu Meijin Kawaguchi!"

Ren cuma menanggapi penonton secara biasa, diam dan datar namun banyak yang menyorakinya, itu terjadi saat Gunpla Battle di final, ia menggunakan Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack dan lawannya menggunakan 00 Qan[T], sungguh pertarungan yang sulit dan lama untuk diselesaikan, namun selama 1 jam 30 menit, pertarungan tersebut akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Ren

Announcement: Pemenangnya adalah perwakilan dari PPSE, Meijin Kawaguchi 4th!

WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Saat itu ia benar benar senang dalam hatinya, merasakan dirinya berada di puncak benar benar tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata, lalu dia membawa pulang piala kejuaraan Gunpla Battle

Kemudian setelah itu dia beralih ke Trading Cardgame, dan ia jadi sangat identik dengan warna merah, lalu dia bermain Yugioh

"Red Dragon Archfiend dipanggil, Special Summon Red Nova dari tangan, dan gunakan Spell One for One, aku korbankan Synkron Resonator untuk memanggil Majestic Dragon dari Deck dan menumbalkan ketiga monsterku, Synchro Summon Majestic Red Dragon!"

Setelah itu dia pindah ke CardFight! Vanguard

"Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya... Bakarlah seluruh yang ada di dunia ini dengan api nerakamu! Ride The Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord! Attack!"

FutureCard BuddyFight

"JackKnife Dragon selesai menyerang, Final Phase, aku aktifkan Impact Card dan membayar Gauge, GARGANTUA PUNISHER!"

Weiss Schwarz

"Hmm... Game yang menarik, ada banyak animenya ya, aku ambil ini ini dan ini" kata Ren yang mengambil dagangan lapak WS layaknya seorang Sultan, dia dapat Persona, To Aru, SAO, AW, AGK dan Charlotte

"Owari No Seraph belum rilis? Ckckck padahal anime itu disponsori Bushiroad harusnya ada WSnya tapi ini baru aksesoris seperti Card Sleevenya, Onoree Bullshitroll~"

WIXOSS

"Hmm... Game yang lumayan menarik, namun aku tidak yakin akan memainkannya"

FOW & MTG

"Entah kenapa aku kurang tertarik... Harga kartunya bervariasi namun... Ah lupakan"

Luck & Logic

"Rilisan Bushiroad dari anime yang ber genre seperti mecha ya? Menarik, bahkan base untuk type atau clannya berdasarkan warna, ada merah, kuambil sajalah"

Duel Masters

"Game ini sudah lama, legendaris dan jarang, yang membuatku suka adalah kartu kartunya yang keren, terlebih lagi tiap jenis deck dibedakan berdasarkan warna untuk clan/typenya, tapi disini yang dibahas adalah unsur, bagiku tentu saja fire deck yang cocok denganku"

End

Kini Ren terlihat sedang menikmati makanannya di meja makan dan berpikir

"Sungguh masa masa yang kusukai, namun sejak saat itu aku pensiun dan mendirikan toko ini di rumahku dengan uang yang kudapat dari pembiayaan sponsor kepadaku agar aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku disini"

Setelah selesai makan Ren langsung membersihkan dapurnya dan menonton TV sambil menaruh minuman di meja di Ruang Tamu

"Hmm... Sipil(is) War udah mulai, aku belum nonton, apa dayaku yang jones ini hahaha, cuma nonton Terminator dan film barat lainnya lewat TV setiap malam"

Tak terasa Ren menonton TV dan sudah jam 12 malam, lalu dia mematikan TV dan naik ke lantai 2 dan mencari kamarnya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan tiduran di kasur

"Haahh... Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tidur walau kucoba"

Ia melihat jubah Meijin yang digantung di lemari(?)

"Masa laluku ya..."

Tanpa sadar Ren tertidur lelap dan melupakan kejadian hari ini

Namun dunia di dalam mimpinya berkata lain, mendadak sekali dia melihat kota tempat dia tinggal sekarang, kota yang damai menjadi kota yang diambang kehancuran, dipenuhi dengan kerusakan dimana mana, mahluk asing yang merajalela seperti vampire, ghoul, iblis, dlsb

"Hah?! Apa apaan ini?!"

Ren hanya kaget melihat semua ini, walaupun itu di dalam mimpi, apa yang dia rasakan sungguh realistis, ia bahkan merasa menginjak aspal dan kaget melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata kata

"Ini rumahku?! Hancur berantakan!"

Lalu ia melihat sekumpulan ghoul yang sedang memakani mayat berada di sebelah kanannya, agak jauh sekitar 6 M

"Eh? Itu Ghoul kan? Kenapa ada di sini?!"

Ren hanya kaget dan ia mendapati Ghoul yang sedang menggerogoti mayat itu langsung mengejarnya

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Ren sambil berusaha melarikan diri, namun percuma karena Ghoul itu lebih cepat darinya, dan ia mendadak sudah berdiri di depan Ren lalu meninju perutnya dan menendang wajahnya hingga ia terpental sejauh 5 M

"Aaargh!"

Ren kesakitan dan terbaring di tanah, Ghoul itu kembali mengejarnya

"Dengan ini kau akan tamat, Manusia..."

"Gawat... Kalo terus begini aku akan mati... Terlebih lagi harusnya aku sedang tertidur dan mendadak ini terjadi, rasanya begitu nyata... Mungkin aku akan benar benar mati saat terbangun..."

Ren mulai pasrah dan Ghoul itu sudah mulai dekat, ditambah Vampire juga ikut datang

"Cih... Kini ada Vampire juga? Sepertinya aku benar benar akan mati dengan mengenaskan..."

Iblis pun datang, Ren sudah pasrah, namun ia malah merasa heran melihat ketiga mahluk itu karena mereka malah saling berperang satu sama lain

"Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan... Harusnya mereka langsung membunuhku saja... Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak..."

Mereka bertarung hebat, Iblis hanya dengan tangan kosong, Vampire dengan pedang dari perak dan Ghoul hanya menggunakan Kagune, hanya saja pertarungan itu terlampau mengerikan di depan mata Ren yang saat itu hanyalah Manusia Biasa

"Sial... Walau begitu.. Aku..."

Ren berpikir di dalam hatinya, bahwa dirinya masih belum boleh mati

"Kalo aku berakhir disini... Pelangganku pasti akan sedih!"

Lalu dia bangkit lagi dan mendadak ia diselimuti cahaya yang sangat terang dari bawah

"Apa?!"

"Ukh!"

"Sinar apa itu?!"

Ren di dalam sinar itu hanya terdiam, dan ia mulai berubah, kemudian cahayanya memudar dan terlihat sosok yang lain

"APA ITU?!" teriak ketiga ras itu secara serentak setelah melihat Ren berubah

"Hah?! Apa ini diriku?" kata Ren yang sedang mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya

Terlihat dengan jelas, wujud seorang prajurit dengan armor putih yang terlihat sinkron dengan suit birunya, ia mengenakan helm topeng berbentuk Unicorn

"Cih, orang itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain!" kata Iblis

"Hoo..." hanya itu respon dari Ghoul

"Tetap saja dia bukan tandinganku" kata Vampire

"Jika ini yang harus kulakukan, maka akan kulakukan!" teriak Ren yang kemudian berlari ke arah musuh musuh di depan dan terjadilah pertarungan yang sengit

"Heaaa!"

Pertama Ren menangkis serangan pedang dari Vampire dengan satu tangan kiri, lalu dia merentangkan pisau di armor lengan kanannya dan menebas dada vampire itu

"Uwaa! Apa?!" teriak Vampire itu kesakitan setelah ditebas

"Sial!" teriak Iblis yang kemudian mengejar Ren dan berniat untuk menyerang dengan cakarnya

"Hah?!" Ren kaget, namun ia merasakan pisau di kaki kanannya terbuka dan terentang sendiri, lalu Ren mengikuti alur gerakan yang sepertinya dia sudah pahami guna menyerang balik Iblis yang akan mencakarnya, dengan tendangan ke belakang dia menebas Iblis itu dengan pisau di kaki kanannya dan Iblis itu langsung terbelah 2 dan terbakar

"Apa?! Dia membelah Iblis itu?!" teriak Vampire yang masih menahan sakit

"Cih!" Ghoul langsung mengeluarkan Kagune Rinkakunya dan matanya berubah menjadi Kakugan, lalu Ren hanya menatapnya

"Oh begitu..." kata Ren seolah dia sudah paham mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya, lalu ia membuka Card Holder di pinggangnya dan mengambil satu kartu, dan menggesekkannya di atas Sabuknya

CAMOUFLAGE

"TERIMA INI!" Ghoul itu mengarahkan Rinkaku dengan cepat dan menyerang Ren tanpa ampun, namun Ren hanya berdiri santai dan dikelilingi aura biru hologram, dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghindari terkaman Rinkaku dari Ghoul itu bahkan tanpa perlu Ren berpikir terlebih dahulu, semua terjadi secara otomatis berkat efek kartu Camouflage tadi

"Apa?! Dia menghindari semuanya?!"

"Kekuatan ini luar biasa, aku bisa menghindar tanpa perlu repot repot memikirkan gerakan lawan!" kata Ren yang kagum dan bersemangat dengan kekuatan yang didapatnya

"Masih belum!" Ghoul itu masih berusaha mendesak Ren dan sayangnya tidak ada yang berhasil melukai bahkan mengenai tubuh Ren, malah Ren yang terus mendekati Ghoul itu dengan santainya, lalu tanpa disadari oleh Ghoul itu, Ren sudah ada di hadapannya

"Fuh..."

"Apa?!"

Dengan cepat Ren menebasnya dengan pisau di lengan kiri sambil memutar tubuhnya, dilanjut dengan tangan kanan dan ia berputar balik dan menebasnya dengan pisau di kaki kanan dan memenggal kepalanya dengan tendangan terakhir menggunakan pisau di kaki kirinya dan Ghoul itu hangus

"Dia bahkan bisa mencincang Ghoul yang tidak mempan dengan serangan biasa?!" Vampire yang daritadi terdiam seolah hanya menjadi seorang komentator belaka

"Ternyata mereka semua lemah ya..." kata Ren yang menutup kembali semua pisau yang terbuka di lengan dan kakinya "Tinggal kau, Vampire!"

"Cih!" Vampire itu berdiri dan menggenggam pedangnya, lalu mengisinya dengan sedikit darahnya

"Oh, sepertinya kamu memperkuat seranganmu, kalo begitu aku juga" kata Ren sambil mengambil satu kartu lagi dari Card Holdernya dan menggesekkannya di atas sabuk

KICK

"Haaaaa..."

Mereka berdua siaga di tempat masing masing dan mencoba untuk mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan mereka pada satu serangan

Hening

"Haaa!" Vampire menerjang ke arah Ren

"Huh!" Ren berlari ke arah Vampire

"Huoooooo!"

Mereka melompat dan melancarkan serangan, Vampire menggunakan tusukan dan Ren menggunakan tendangan, kemudian serangan mereka beradu namun pedang Vampire itu patah dan tendangan Ren mengenai tubuhnya

"Wuaaaaaa!" teriak Vampire itu kesakitan lalu terjatuh dan terguling sejauh 2 M

Ren mendarat dengan baik di depannya dan melihat Vampire itu berusaha bangkit

"Siapa kau...?" Vampire itu bertanya pada Ren, lalu ia menjawab

"Oh? Kamu bertanya padaku? Aku hanya seorang Ani-Toku Fans yang menumpang lewat, ingat itu!" sambil menunjuk Vampire itu

"Ukh... Aaargh..." Vampire itu berdiri dan ia meledak

"Wow, kasar sekali dia meledak di depanku begitu" kata Ren, lalu dia melihat dirinya dan kembali tidak percaya

"Ini benar aku kan? Jangan jangan perkataan orang tadi siang ada benarnya"

Ren masih penasaran namun saat itu juga dia diselimuti cahaya terang

"Ukh! Apa ini... Silau!"

"Ternyata kamu pewaris kekuatanku" sebuah suara muncul di pikiran Ren

"Di mana ini...? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa kamu sebenarnya?!"

"Aku adalah pendahulumu, pengguna kekuatan Unima sebelum kamu"

"Apa?! Unima?!"

"Nama pahlawan yang sedang kau gunakan wujudnya..." jawab suara itu

"Oh, begitu ya, kalo begitu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Tolong kau jelaskan"

"1000 tahun yang lalu, terjadi kekacauan yang sama di tempatku berasal, kami diserang oleh mahluk yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya, dan kami pada saat itu tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan, hingga suatu hari aku menemukan sebuah prasasti kuno yang menunjukkan asal mula kekuatan yang besar, kemudian aku menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka, namun pada saat itu mereka tidak dapat dihancurkan karena akan menghilangkan keseimbangan dunia, oleh karena itu aku menyegel mereka"

"Ceritamu itu agak kurang masuk akal..." kata Ren

"Apapun yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin, Shirokawa Ren"

"Kenapa kamu tau namaku?!"

"Karena kamu adalah penerus Pejuang Unima"

"Aku bukan Unima, dan ini, ini bukan takdirku!"

"Bukanlah dirimu yang sekarang, namun suatu saat kamu akan mengalaminya dan bertarung demi kedamaian di duniamu, mimpi yang kau alami ini adalah pertanda bahwa ramalan tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan"

"Ramalan?!"

"Ketika dunia sedang berada dalam kekacauan di generasi berikutnya, seorang pejuang datang dan bertarung melawan musuh apapun yang mencoba mengganggu kedamaian, dan pejuang lainnya akan muncul dan berhadapan dengannya untuk mengakhiri masalah ini"

"Suram..." kata Ren

"Jika ini menjadi kenyataan apakah kau sudah siap? Kau tak akan bisa mundur lagi karena kaulah yang terpilih"

"... Baiklah aku siap! Aku juga menginginkan kekuatan agar aku dapat mengatasi kelemahan hatiku!" kata Ren

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, ia akan datang padamu dan kamu akan menyadarinya bahwa kekuatan yang sesungguhnya ada dalam dirimu..."

"Aku mengerti, bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?"

"Matikan Driver-mu"

"Apa? Driver?"

"Sabuk..."

"Oh ini, baiklah"

Ren menekan tombol kiri di Driver nya dan armornya berubah menjadi transparan seperti es batu dan pecah

Ren terbangun dan alarmnya berbunyi

"Ah sudah pagi!" kata Ren yang kemudian bersiap siap untuk mengawali harinya di toko

Opening:Butter-Fly Tri Version - Wada Kouji

Tampak kilas Rider Unima ditampilkan di bagian awal opening ini

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

Lalu tampilan Unima di tampilkan dari depan, berganti jadi Ren yang menunduk memejamkan mata, perlahan lahan kameranya di zoom dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dia membuka matanya

On...

My...

Love~

Title Card ditampilkan setelah zoom in ke dalam matanya(judulnya di dalem matanya, pertama zoom ke pupilnya dan setelah backgroundnya hitam, Titlenya tampak) hingga layar memutih

Gokigen na chou ni natte

Kirameku kaze ni natte

Ima sugu, kimi ni ai ni yukou..

Di sini diperlihatkan Ren sedang bersiap siap bangun tidur lalu berpakaian dan turun ke lantai 1, sarapan dan langsung membuka toko dan memakai apron tokonya dan berjaga di kasir lalu menoleh

Yokei na koto nante

Wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou, shareteru jikan wa nai

Seperti biasa pelanggan berdatangan ke tokonya sambil tersenyum bahagia, entah itu remaja seumuran sekolah atau bahkan yang sudah kuliah(?), Ren membalas senyum mereka lalu mengeluarkan kartu(?)nya, mendekati Kazami Ken yang menunggunya di meja, lalu mendadak pintu geser terbuka, masuklah orang misterius, semuanya kaget, lalu orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas seperti blueprint(cetak biru) yang akan merubah hidupnya

Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

Kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai~

Di zoom ke arah cetak biru yang digelar, mendadak backgroundnya jadi hitam, memperlihatkan beberapa kenangan Ren, seperti kenangan dia kalah main Yugioh(?) lalu nangis(?), lalu saat dia SMP hanya memakai seragam(?) sambil tersenyum, saat SMA dia mengenal betapa luasnya(?) dunia hobby dan perkhilafan, saat dia mengikuti kejuaraan di berbagai bidang hobinya dan dipilih menjadi Meijin Kawaguchi the 4th, di dunia pro dia dibiayai setiap kali menang oleh sponsornya yaitu PPSE(sekarang Yajima Trading), hingga dia pensi dan mendirikan sebuah toko hobi bernama G-Post di rumahnya yang baru yang sekarang ditempati, dan sekarang Ren nampak di depan orang yang memberinya blueprint, lalu saat dia memegangnya, ia diselimuti cahaya dan memejamkan mata, rambutnya tertiup ke atas(?), layar memutih

Mugendai na yume no ato no

Nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii, omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Ren memegang sebuah kotak bernama Card Seal Driver, hasil dari cetak biru yang dia ambil dan ia kerjakan(?), dan ia terlihat sedang memerhatikan banyaknya musuh yang menghadang di depannya, vampire,ghoul dan iblis yang lain, lalu dia pakai card seal driver itu yang kemudian menjadi sabuk, lalu ia menekan tombol di tengah sabuknya dan memanggil ikon menu, yang dia scroll dan pencet seperti di anime SAO, lalu ia terbalut oleh badai es yang kemudian hilang dan menghempaskan banyak es batu lalu sudah berubah menjadi Rider Unima dan melesat ke arah kamera dan meninju kamera dengan tangan kanan, dalam sekejap layar kembali memutih

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

Sekarang terlihat lagi sosok Ren yang sedang melihat ke bawah dengan pandangan mata tertutup bayangan, di atas kepalanya terlihat orang orang yang menurutnya berharga, bahkan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya(?) 1 per 1 muncul secara bergantian, lalu Ren kembali melihat ke depan, sesaat kemudian mukanya berganti dengan mukanya Rider Unima, matanya bercahaya, layar di Zoom Out dan terlihat celah celah di armornya mengeluarkan cahaya emas

On...

My...

Love~

Lalu seluruh panel celah di armor Rider Unima terbuka dan menyebar, memperlihatkan psycoframe warna emas yang menyala nyala terang, helmnya juga berubah, topeng sayap di mukanya bergeser ke kiri kanan dan tanduknya berubah jadi V, dan tubuhnya jadi emas seperti menjadi Super Saiya

~inst. akhir lagu Butter-Fly Tri Version~

Layar memperlihatkan Ryuki Yagami yang direkam kamera dari bawah, dia sedang tersenyum sambil memegang Death Driver, yang bentuk dan systemnya sama dengan Card Seal Driver hanya saja dengan program dan suit yang berbeda, wajahnya di zoom in lalu ia tertutup aura hitam yang seperti api dan henshin menjadi Rider Death, berhadapan dengan Rider Unima dan sorot mata masing masing ditampilkan di bagian atas dan bawah layar(sekitar 1/3 layar utuh), dan mereka melesat didahului dengan Unima, dari sisi kanan lalu Death dari sisi kiri, mereka berpapasan, namun mereka saling melewati sambil memegang senjata utama mereka, Unima dengan pedang Uni-Saver dengan gaya seperti ingin menebas di belakang Death dan Death dengan tongkat Death-Incisor seperti ingin membacok di belakang Unima, lalu di atas kepala mereka ada bayangan kepala usernya, di atas kepala Death adalah kepala Ryuki, di atas kepala Unima adalah kepala Ren

-Opening selesai-

Toko Hobi G-Post(Teras)

"Huuuhh... Untung sempat" kata Ren yang menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah itu ia mendapati sebuah mobil truk kiriman yang mendatangi tokonya, Kurirnya keluar dari mobil dan membawakan sebuah bingkisan

"Apa benar ini kediaman Shirokawa?"

"Iya? Ada apa"

"Ada kiriman untuk anda" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan

"Ah terima kasih"

"Silakan ditanda tangani" Kurir menawarkan kertas yang ditanda tangani penerima

"Oh iya" Ren mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani kertasnya

"Terima kasih" kata Kurir mengambil kembali kertasnya

"Sama sama" kata Ren menyimpan pulpennya

Kurir masuk ke dalam truk dan pergi lagi

"Apa isinya ya, ga ada pengirimnya lagi jangan jangan ini Bom Buku(?)"

Ren membuka kotak itu dan ia terkejut

"Aku rasa bukan..."

Itu adalah Driver yang sama dengan di mimpinya

"Kekuatan yang kuinginkan akan menjadi milikku..."

Part 1 END


	2. Part 2:Mr Y

Part 2:Mr.Y

Setelah kurir pergi, Ren kembali masuk ke dalam toko dan menaruh kotak itu di bawah meja kasir, kemudian ia berpikir mengenai blueprint yang diberikan padanya

"Hmmm... Kalo ini emang drivernya, lalu itu Blueprint buat apa ya?" kata Ren dalam hati, lalu dia membuka kotak berisi driver itu lagi dan mengambilnya

"Oh di bawah ada catatannya" setelah itu Ren membaca catatan tersebut

"Cek HPmu"

"Hah? Kenapa dengan HPku?" karena penasaran, Ren memeriksa HPnya dan ada pesan yang masuk

"Siang, Ren Shirokawa"

Untuk sesaat, Ren kaget melihat HPnya mendapat pesan dari orang misterius dengan identitas Mister Y

Opening:Butter-Fly Tri Version - Wada Kouji

"Apa? Siapa nih, Mister Y?" Ren melihat identitas pengirim, lalu mendadak pesan kedua muncul

"Yha~ panggil saya Y saja u.u"

"Hah?! Dia tau apa yang kubilang barusan?!" Ren kaget melihat HPnya mengeluarkan pesan lagi seolah Mister Y tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, lalu dia mendapat pesan lagi

"Kaget? XD aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan kok, selama kamu memegang Card Seal Driver dan HPmu"

"Kecuali kamu ke kamar mandi bawa HP LOL awkwakwakwawawk kayak cewek aja(?)"

Ren agak kesal saat membaca pesan dari Y "Uhh... Pake acara ngejek segala lagi"

"Ampun mz jangan marah donk ~_~"

"Card Seal Driver itu, nama Driver ini? Lalu Blueprint itu kau yang memberikan? Lalu untuk apa kau memberikannya?!" teriak Ren ke HPnya

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu~ baiklah akan kujawab dari yang pertama, Ya, alat yang kau pegang adalah Card Seal Driver, itu adalah Driver yang akan mengubah hidupmu 1 bulan ke depan"

"Blueprint yang kau dapatkan adalah cetak biru yang kau butuhkan untuk mempersiapkan dirimu agar bisa menghadapi krisis yang akan datang di masa 1 bulan kemudian"

"Satu hal lagi, aku memberimu semua ini karena itulah takdirmu, aku bukanlah dewa, aku hanya seorang Game Master yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk permainan bertaruh nyawa ini"

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa? Kata katamu tidak bisa dipercaya" kata Ren

"-.- aku jujur kok, aku mengadakan permainan ini karena sepertinya seru, itu saja"

"Menggelikan... Sungguh konyol" jawab Ren singkat

"ya ampun, jutek amat, dingin lagi, u.u pantesan ga punya pacar"

"Apa apaan kamu? Menjengkelkan, seolah tau tentang diriku" Ren membalas jawaban Mister Y dengan kalimat yang meragukannya

"Ren Shirokawa, 20 tahun, Manager sekaligus Pemilik Toko Hobi G-Post, punya Trauma dengan kehilangan orang terdekat, hobi merakit Gunpla, bermain Trading Card Game, orang yang Multi-Talent, pemarah, sombong, tapi baik dengan orang yang sudah dekat atau baik dengannya, singkatnya Tsundere, bergelar Meijin Kawaguchi 4th, pernah menjuarai GBWC 4 kali, berkecimpung di dunia Pro-League setelah lulus SMA pada umur 17 tahun hingga pensiun dan uang yang kau dapat selama didanai oleh Sponsor kau gunakan untuk pindah ke kota ini, membeli rumah, mendirikan toko dan menabung sisanya untuk khilaf(?) dan kebutuhan sehari hari"

"Tsundere atau Tsuntsun yah? XDDD yah aku sih ga peduli tapi lucu deh cowok Tsundere awkwakwakwakwk"

"Anjrit... Sifatmu lain banget dari waktu tatap muka, kamu bahkan menutup wajahmu" kata Ren sweatdrop

"Aku kan manusia seribu sifat LOL"

"Dan kamu juga suka menguntit?! Hah!" Ren mulai kesal

"-.- aku bukan penguntit, aku sudah bilang aku bisa tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama kamu memegang HP dan Card Seal Driver"

"Ya sudahlah, selama kau menjanjikan kekuatan padaku, namun kenapa?" Ren kembali penasaran

"Yah aku hanya merasa hanya orang yang pernah mengalami kesedihan mendalam yang pantas untuk tugas ini"

"Ya ampun... Terserah, jika ada yang harus kulakukan akan kulakukan dengan cepat..." kata Ren

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu ('-')"

"Bukannya aku mau menyelamatkan dunia, aku hanya tidak ingin teman dan pelanggan setiaku terluka"

"Aku mengerti, Tsundere-san~ ^^"

"Hentikanlah, zzzz" kata Ren sambil melirik HPnya, namun dalam hati ia merasa lega karena kini hidupnya memiliki arti untuk diperjuangkan, dan mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki orang orang yang harus dilindunginya

"Yosh, aku sebaiknya kembali bekerja, toko akan buka beberapa menit lagi" kata Ren

"Baiklah, kapanpun kau ada waktu silakan panggil aku ~_~ zzzz ngantuk"

Setelah itu, Ren menyimpan kembali Drivernya di dalam kotak, dan ia menaruhnya di laci di bawah mejanya, kemudian ia memakai apron dan bersiap untuk memulai hari harinya di toko

"Guru! Aku datang~" teriak Kazami memasuki toko

"Oh, Kazami, tumben pagi, emang ga sekolah?" tanya Ren

"Libur nih" kata Kazami

"Ehh tunggu, oh iya hari minggu hahaha, Shop Turny masih jam 10 kok" kata Ren

"Wah pikun nih? Aku mau khilaf sekalian main sama guru abis itu ikutan Turny" kata Kazami

"Okey, silakan liat liat tokoku, awas bingung hahaha" kata Ren

Kazami melihat lihat seisi toko, ia melihat SHF, Figma, Gunpla, Revoltech, RoDa(Robot Damashi), dan barang barang lainnya yang membuatnya semakin bingung untuk khilaf

"Woah, lapaknya komplit ya guru" kata Kazami kagum

"Hahaha, aku order dari distributor lokal yang terpercaya, dia selalu mengabariku jika aku sedang membutuhkan stock" Ren menjelaskan kepada Kazami mengenai bagaimana cara dia mengisi stok barang yang akan dijual

"Hooo, kenalanmu hebat guru" Kazami kagum

"Jelas lah dia begitu dikenal di grup FJB akan ke Trusted an nya~" kata Ren bangga

"Ya udah, aku mau beli SHF Kuuga Ultimate Form dan MG 00 Qan[T]" kata Kazami sambil membawa kedua barang yang disebut ke meja kasir

"Ok" Ren menunggu di meja kasir, lalu memeriksa harga kedua barang sambil mengecek kelengkapan pada parts kedua barang agar tidak mengecewakan pelanggan "Totalnya 15400 yen"

"Oh, baiklah, sebentar" Kazami mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan memberi uang pas "Ini guru"

"Sankyuu~" jawab Ren menerima uang Kazami dan memasukkan barang ke dalam plastik dan memberikannya pada Kazami

"Plastiknya gratis kan?" kata Kazami

"Hahaha, emangnya supermarket plastik aja pake bayar?" jawab Ren dengan nada canda lalu merea tertawa bersama sama

"Iya yah~ Guru paling suka Kamen Rider apa?" Kazami bertanya

"Uhh... Kurasa banyak, tapi hampir semuanya sih hahaha, Blade itu loh~"

"Aku juga suka kok Guru, tapi aku paling suka Kuuga dari semuanya"

"Kuuga, hmm legend yah, selera yang bagus saya salut hahaha"

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berbincang bincang tentang Kamen Rider, setelah itu mereka membahas tentang Gundam

"Kalo Gundam kebetulan nih Guru, saya emang suka sama 00, terus Wing sama Seed juga lumayan suka"

"Hahaha, aku lebih suka Wing daripada Seed, tapi 00 juga lebih suka Exianya lebih ramping gitu, sama Unicorn lalu Age-2 Dark Hound dan G-Self"

"Try Burning lah, atau Banshee gitu hahaha, iya aku juga suka Strike Freedom ada aku MG nya di rumah"

"Woah, ya udah deh sebagai tanda aku menikmati pembicaraan kita aku akan memberimu salah satu dari SD Gundam Ex-Standard disini silakan pilih~"

"Woah terima kasih guru, aku mau yang Astray Red Frame"

"Oh, sebentar aku ambilkan"

Ren mengambil Ex-Standard Astray Red Frame dari pajangan di rak tempat ia menaruh produk dan memberikannya untuk Kazami

"Guru anda baik sekali~"

"Hahaha, bukan apa apa kok"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita main sampai Turnamen mulai"

"Ok, ayo Kazami"

Mereka bermain CardGame sampai toko mulai ramai akan pengunjung, beberapa diantaranya mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi peserta turnamen toko mingguan, hingga selesai pada jam 1 siang

"Hah, sasuga Kazami, kamu topping juara 1"

"Hahaha, iya guru"

"Prize nya Brewek G-FC03 ya, silakan pilih 1 booster yang udah dibuka ini sama 1 holo"

Ren melihat orang orang mengambil Booster Pack secara berurutan, lalu sebagian dari mereka masih main, sebagian pulang dan Kazami pulang duluan karena ada urusan

"Sampai jumpa lagi guru" kata Kazami

"Hati hati ya~" balas Ren

Malam pun tiba, toko akhirnya sepi, lalu hp Ren berdering

System Message: Anda mendapat pesan baru

"Ah, pesan" kata Ren mengangkat hpnya dan membuka pesannya

"Selamat, anda telah menyelesaikan beberapa quest" kata pesannya

"Mr.Y itu... Kukira dia bercanda soal memberikan quest, sebaiknya aku cek lagi"

"Anda mendapatkan EXP sebesar total 20000"

"Level Up 1 2"

"Level Up 2 3"

"Stats Point 10"

"Heeeh? Niat amat?" kata Ren

"Kaget? Fufufu itulah efek dari Rider System yang kau gunakan, beserta system yang aku tambahkan, fitur ini akan berdampak pada kehidupanmu" Mr.Y membalas perkataan Ren dengan System Message lagi

"Apa apaan ini?! Jelasin!" kata Ren

"Sudah kubilang kan -.- ini adalah game yang akan menentukan takdirmu"

"Game?!"

"Ya, kau cocok menjadi karakter utama game ini loh ^^ Tsundere-san~" ejek Mr.Y

"Berhenti berkata begitu!" bentak Ren

"Ya ampun u.u galak amat, iya iya, jadi Rider Systemmu tidak biasa, ini adalah system yang akan dan dapat berkembang sendiri jika kau melatih dirimu secara baik dan teratur"

"Hmm... Cukup rumit, seperti karakter game kah? Tapi kenapa?" Ren nampak penasaran dengan topik ini

"Yah, ini memang berhubungan dengan game, game yang akan merubah takdirmu selamanya, apa kau suka bermain game?" tanya Mr.Y

"Hah? Harusnya kau sudah tau kan hahaha, pekerjaanku terakhir kali adalah seorang Pro Gamer, apa kau lupa?" tanya Ren kembali

"u.u engga kok, aku cuma mau ngetes fokusmu dengan topik ini aja, setidaknya dengan begini terbukti seorang gamers terbukti kebanyakan cepat tanggap jika ia serius"

"Huh, jelas lah, kalo kita man game perhatian pasti fokus sama game kan, ga cuma game bahkan apa yang kita suka juga sama, perhatian kita akan teralih hanya kepada 1 hal yang paling kita prioritaskan namun beda dengan pro yang bisa multitasking" Ren menjelaskan dengan cermat

"Benar juga ya, umm rupanya Ren cerdas (^_^)/" Mr.Y membalas perkataan Ren dengan pesan yang bersifat memuji

"Ya begitulah, aku kan setelah lulus sekolah mendadak direkrut oleh sponsorku dulu, dan menjadi seorang pro gamer"

"Lalu?"

"Katanya sih bukan karena tingkat akademisku, mereka bilang aku memiliki potensi yang besar dan tidak diketahui, sepertinya mereka ingin mengetesku dengan mendanaiku untuk mengikuti berbagai turnamen game" kata Ren sambil mengingat ingat masa lalunya

"Hmm... Potensi kah, apa itu benar nyata? Maksudku jika kehidupanmu telah ditentukan oleh takdir yang tak dapat diselamatkan lagi, apakah potensi itu masih bisa kau andalkan?" Mr.Y mulai membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak

"Ah, benar juga aku ga pernah berpikir sampai kesana..."

"Terlebih lagi kenapa kamu berhenti?"

"Itu karena aku mau hidup damai di kota ini sambil menyalurkan hobiku"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak membohongi dirimu kan?"

"Engga lah, ngapain aku berbuat hal seperti itu, aku tidak selemah itu"

"Baiklah aku percaya ^^ aku jujur saja aku sangat membenci orang dengan tipikal seperti itu"

"Apa alasanmu memilihku itu sama?" tanya Ren

"Memilih? udah dibilang bukan aku yang milih, itu hanya takdir yang kebetulan diwariskan untukmu, ok back to topic, jadi kamu harus melakukan sesuatu dengan kehidupanmu sebulan ini, dengan latihan, aktivitas sehari hari dan quest dadakan dariku" pesan Mr.Y seraya menasihati Ren untuk memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik

"Hmm..." Ren agak bimbang mendengarnya

"Bahkan sudah terlambat untuk mundur, kau akan menerima takdir ini atau menyaksikan orang orang terdekatmu menderita lagi"

Ren terkejut saat membaca pesan Mr.Y yang satu ini, lalu ia mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau pelanggan setianya, Kazami dan pemandangan yang ia sukai di kota ini semuanya hancur

Dia akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama sekali lagi

"Baiklah aku paham... Sebulan dari sekarang aku akan serius dengan kehidupanku..." kata Ren membulatkan tekadnya

"Bagus :D / sudah kuduga kau akan memilih untuk bertarung!"

"Liatlah aku, Kazami, semuanya, dan kau Y-san, ayo bertarung bersamaku!"

"Ah bukannya aku ga mau ya LOL u.u tapi aku cuma moderator yang mengawasi pemain sepertimu"

"Terserahlah, pokoknya kamu tetap akan mengawasi dan sekaligus memfasilitasi pemain secukupnya kan? Kalo ga gitu bukan GM namanya baka"

"OH DAMN YOU GOT ME XDDD iya benar juga, kamu ternyata asik diajak ngomong kalo udah cukup kenal / "

"Berisik, berikan aku lebih banyak quest mulai besok"

"Yes Sir~"

Setelah itu, selama beberapa hari ini Ren menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, namun dibumbui quest yang tak begitu rumit, seolah olah disesuaikan dengan kehidupan latar belakang dan kemampuannya

QUEST CLEAR:membuka event tutorial TCG di toko

QUEST CLEAR:membuka jasa rakit gunpla grade apapun, build custom dan coating sangat disarankan agar pelanggan lebih puas

QUEST CLEAR:membeli 1 case(16 box) booster pack semua TCG yang pernah dimainkan

Hadiah berupa uang, exp dan beberapa notice seperti mendapat skill baru dari aktifitas sehari harinya

Anda telah selesai marathon anime Gundam Build Fighters Try, Anda mendapat Skill Passive Bela Diri Jigen Haoh Ryu

Anda telah selesai marathon anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood-Battle Tendency, Anda mendapat Skill Passive Teknik Pernapasan Hamon

Anda telah selesai marathon anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Anda mendapat Skill Passive The School Of The Undefeated Of The East

LEVEL UP

Anda mendapat kartu Celestial Card baru

Tak hanya itu, bahkan ini juga terjadi

"Permisi, paket!"

"Iya sebentar" Ren keluar dari toko dan melihat kurir yang kemarin berdiri di depan toko sambil memegang paket

"Ini paketnya"

"Wah, terima kasih"

Setelah kurirnya pergi, Ren memeriksa paket yang ia dapat

"Ga ada pengirimnya? Sudah kuduga, pasti isinya alat yang bisa membantuku saat harus bertarung"

Tak terasa, 1 bulan berlalu

Kini Ren telah mendapatkan hasil dari seluruh latihannya selama sebulan ini

Level 25

STR 64

INT 58

AGL 60

DEF 55

DEX 57

LUCK 56

Skill Passive

The School Of Undefeated Of The East

Jigen Haoh Ryu

Hamon Breathing

Celestial Card 12 lembar yang berbeda

Weapon Uni-saver, pedang dengan beberapa mode, 2 mode masih CBT, CBT dapat dibuka setelah level 30

Vehicle Uni-Machine, motor dengan mesin modern nan canggih yang menggunakan GN Drive dengan bahan bakar GN particle, Trans-Am dan RG System mampu menjaga kestabilan performa motor

Entah seperti apa pertarungan yang akan dihadapi oleh Ren setelah masa latihannya lewat, saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

Ending Theme:Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - The DU

Pada mulanya ending scene ini ditunjukkan 5 karakter manusia yang berbeda beda, dimulai dengan Ren, lalu Kazami, lalu Ryuki dan 2 orang lagi yang nanti akan muncul di pertengahan cerita yaitu Daryuu dan Shiro, diikuti 3 calon antagonis yang mewakili Ghoul, Vampire dan Iblis, diantaranya Reiji, Shirosaki dan Kaitou

Setelah itu backgroundnya berganti, menjadi sebuah panggung dimana mereka ber 8 berdiri dengan wujud chibi dan menunjuk langit, lalu kembang api meluncur beterbangan dari belakang panggung dan memeriahkan suasana, lalu di skip ke langit malam, kembang apinya masih beterbangan dan kembang api yang paling besar meledak, mengeluarkan lambang Unicorn yang nantinya berubah menjadi Title Kamen Rider Unima, ditunggu beberapa lama dan Titlenya pecah

Sore chigatteku kao no nai shisen

Mune no ana ga kagetta nichijou

Kyoukai nante nai deau atari mae no kimyou

Setelah ini semuanya berada dalam wujud chibi

Ren berada di kasir dengan wajah datar, lalu dia kedatangan Kazami yang kemudian tersenyum chibi smile, lalu Ren senyum sedikit dan mengeluarkan deckboxnya

Skip selanjutnya orang selanjutnya yaitu Shiro datang di saat Ren dan Kazami sedang sibuk bermain, lalu skip ke frame layar adegan dimana Ren mengambil sekotak SHF Pikadut dan adegan berikutnya memberikannya pada Shiro

Adegan berikutnya adalah Ryuki yang bermalasan sambil bermain game di rumah Ren yang dapat dimasuki dari depan toko lewat pintu belakang dan kemudian Ren datang dan memarahinya dengan ekspresi lucu dalam bentuk chibi, lalu ia melihat seorang lagi di sebelah Ryuki yang rupanya adalah Daryuu, lalu ia menyapa Ren

Yeah~

Ren kaget dan ekspresinya diperlihatkan sampai 4 kali, dan di zoom setiap kali diperlihatkan

Itsumudori no asa ga

Wasurare warau

Kini diperlihatkan dimana Reiji memimpin pasukan Ghoulnya dengan gaya manly dengan jubah dan kacamata hitam layaknya Kamina /dihajarfanskamina dan Ren berada di depannya

Shokai fumei no warai

Kirareru mystery

Disini terlihat Shirosaki yang seolah bergerak sendirian, namun ia mengendalikan begitu banyak vampire yang bisa ia manipulasi, sekali lagi Ren menghadangnya

Hajimari no iwazu

Chitto hisonderu kono machi no dokoka

Disini, Kaitou ada di depan Ren namun ia hanya bertindak sendirian, di saat yang sama Ren mengeluarkan Drivernya dan kemudian memakainya, memanggil display menu dan memilih henshin, lalu ia memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya bercahaya, cahaya itu pelan pelan menutupi seluruh layar

Dakedo kyou mo joujou ni

Monku nanka iya desu

Nichijou wo odoru

Note:mulai saat ini sebutan Kamen Rider di fic ini adalah Game Rider, seperti halnya Armored Rider di serial Kamen Rider Gaim dulu

Disini terlihat Kamen Rider Unima dan yang lain berada dalam wujud normal, ia menggunakan Pedang dan beradu dengan tangan Reiji yang sudah henshin menjadi Rider Ghoul, tangannya mengeluarkan Kagune Drillize, yang terbuat dari Quinque sintetis tapi nanti aja jelasinnya takut spoiler, saat itu juga Rider Ghoul berusaha menusuk Unima namun ia menahan dengan pedang Uni-Savernya, latarnya berubah lalu Shirosaki yang menjadi Knight Nosferatus menebas Unima dengan pedang yang ditangkis oleh Unima, di saat bersamaan ia mementalkan Nosferatus dan menebasnya, namun ditangkis oleh tangan dari Kaitou yang telah berubah dengan wujud Guyferdnya, membuat latarnya berubah lagi dan Unima membuang pedangnya untuk beradu pukulan dengan Guyferd, setelah itu mendadak Ryuki yang sudah henshin menjadi Rider Death mengambil Scythenya dan menebas ke arah layar, seketika layar terbelah dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih

Crazy noisy bizarre town~

Disini kelihatan lagi, background kota tempat tinggal mereka dengan Ren dan 7 karakter yang lainnya berdiri membentuk lingkaran dalam wujud chibi mereka dan berputar putar searah jarum jam

Di lingkaran dalamnya adalah 5 karakter yang bertarung tadi berdiri membentuk lingkaran juga yang berputar ke arah berlawanan dari jarum jam

Tunggu sampai lagunya habis, lalu ending scene selesai

Part 2 END


	3. Part 3:Game Rider

Part 3:Game Rider

"Baiklah, saat ini akhirnya tiba juga" kata Ren yang sedang bersiap di depan toko

1 bulan telah berlalu, kini Ren sedang bersiap untuk pertarungannya yang pertama kali

"Blueprint dan alat alat yang kemarin dikirim padaku semuanya untuk merakit senjata dan motor rupanya, bahkan aku sampai berpikir untuk membuat base di bawah toko, untungnya ada ruang kosong di bawah tanah"

Ren memakai helm dan menaiki motor Uni-Machinenya dan memasang Card Seal Drivernya di tengah motor di belakang speedometernya, itu berfungsi seperti kunci motor yang akan menyalakan mesin motor dan jika dicabut tentu mesinnya akan mati, setelah dipasang di motor, mesin dan kristal di seluruh bagian bodi motor menyala biru terang

GN Drivenya mulai keluar emisi partikel saat Ren mulai menggas motornya, lalu ia pergi menuju ke tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat berkumpulnya monster monster: tengah kota setelah memasang tanda "Tutup selama beberapa saat sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut" di tokonya

Opening:Butter-Fly Tri Version - Wada Kouji

Tampak kilas Rider Unima ditampilkan di bagian awal opening ini

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

Lalu tampilan Unima di tampilkan dari depan, berganti jadi Ren yang menunduk memejamkan mata, perlahan lahan kameranya di zoom dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dia membuka matanya

On...

My...

Love~

Title Card ditampilkan setelah zoom in ke dalam matanya(judulnya di dalem matanya, pertama zoom ke pupilnya dan setelah backgroundnya hitam, Titlenya tampak) hingga layar memutih

Gokigen na chou ni natte

Kirameku kaze ni natte

Ima sugu, kimi ni ai ni yukou..

Di sini diperlihatkan Ren sedang bersiap siap bangun tidur lalu berpakaian dan turun ke lantai 1, sarapan dan langsung membuka toko dan memakai apron tokonya dan berjaga di kasir lalu menoleh

Yokei na koto nante

Wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou, shareteru jikan wa nai

Seperti biasa pelanggan berdatangan ke tokonya sambil tersenyum bahagia, entah itu remaja seumuran sekolah atau bahkan yang sudah kuliah(?), Ren membalas senyum mereka lalu mengeluarkan kartu(?)nya, mendekati Kazami Ken yang menunggunya di meja, lalu mendadak pintu geser terbuka, masuklah orang misterius, semuanya kaget, lalu orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas seperti blueprint(cetak biru) yang akan merubah hidupnya

Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

Kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW

Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai~

Di zoom ke arah cetak biru yang digelar, mendadak backgroundnya jadi hitam, memperlihatkan beberapa kenangan Ren, seperti kenangan dia kalah main Yugioh(?) lalu nangis(?), lalu saat dia SMP hanya memakai seragam(?) sambil tersenyum, saat SMA dia mengenal betapa luasnya(?) dunia hobby dan perkhilafan, saat dia mengikuti kejuaraan di berbagai bidang hobinya dan dipilih menjadi Meijin Kawaguchi the 4th, di dunia pro dia dibiayai setiap kali menang oleh sponsornya yaitu PPSE(sekarang Yajima Trading), hingga dia pensi dan mendirikan sebuah toko hobi bernama G-Post di rumahnya yang baru yang sekarang ditempati, dan sekarang Ren nampak di depan orang yang memberinya blueprint, lalu saat dia memegangnya, ia diselimuti cahaya dan memejamkan mata, rambutnya tertiup ke atas(?), layar memutih

Mugendai na yume no ato no

Nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii, omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Ren memegang sebuah kotak bernama Card Seal Driver, hasil dari cetak biru yang dia ambil dan ia kerjakan(?), dan ia terlihat sedang memerhatikan banyaknya musuh yang menghadang di depannya, vampire,ghoul dan iblis yang lain, lalu dia pakai card seal driver itu yang kemudian menjadi sabuk, lalu ia menekan tombol di tengah sabuknya dan memanggil ikon menu, yang dia scroll dan pencet seperti di anime SAO, lalu ia terbalut oleh badai es yang kemudian hilang dan menghempaskan banyak es batu lalu sudah berubah menjadi Rider Unima dan melesat ke arah kamera dan meninju kamera dengan tangan kanan, dalam sekejap layar kembali memutih

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

Sekarang terlihat lagi sosok Ren yang sedang melihat ke bawah dengan pandangan mata tertutup bayangan, di atas kepalanya terlihat orang orang yang menurutnya berharga, bahkan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya(?) 1 per 1 muncul secara bergantian, lalu Ren kembali melihat ke depan, sesaat kemudian mukanya berganti dengan mukanya Rider Unima, matanya bercahaya, layar di Zoom Out dan terlihat celah celah di armornya mengeluarkan cahaya emas

On...

My...

Love~

Lalu seluruh panel celah di armor Rider Unima terbuka dan menyebar, memperlihatkan psycoframe warna emas yang menyala nyala terang, helmnya juga berubah, topeng sayap di mukanya bergeser ke kiri kanan dan tanduknya berubah jadi V, dan tubuhnya jadi emas seperti menjadi Super Saiya

~inst. akhir lagu Butter-Fly Tri Version~

Layar memperlihatkan Ryuki Yagami yang direkam kamera dari bawah, dia sedang tersenyum sambil memegang Death Driver, yang bentuk dan systemnya sama dengan Card Seal Driver hanya saja dengan program dan suit yang berbeda, wajahnya di zoom in lalu ia tertutup aura hitam yang seperti api dan henshin menjadi Rider Death, berhadapan dengan Rider Unima dan sorot mata masing masing ditampilkan di bagian atas dan bawah layar(sekitar 1/3 layar utuh), dan mereka melesat didahului dengan Unima, dari sisi kanan lalu Death dari sisi kiri, mereka berpapasan, namun mereka saling melewati sambil memegang senjata utama mereka, Unima dengan pedang Uni-Saver dengan gaya seperti ingin menebas di belakang Death dan Death dengan tongkat Death-Incisor seperti ingin membacok di belakang Unima, lalu di atas kepala mereka ada bayangan kepala usernya, di atas kepala Death adalah kepala Ryuki, di atas kepala Unima adalah kepala Ren

-Opening selesai-

Nguuuuuung...(bunyi mesin GN Drive)

Ren sampai di TKP dan menghentikan motornya kemudian melepas helmnya, ia kaget dan melihat itu benar benar terjadi, monster tersebar dan membuat kekacauan, dan tak sedikit korban jiwa yang timbul akibat masalah ini, bahkan ada pecahan tembok yang bertebaran kemana mana

"Sungguh mengerikan..." kata Ren

Trrt Trrrt

Ren mengambil hpnya yang berdering dan membaca pesan dari Mr. Y

"Yak, terjadi betulan O^O/ aku ga menyangka bakal separah ini loh u.u"

"Kamu santai sekali!" bentak Ren ke hpnya dan ia melihat balasan lagi di hpnya

"Ya ampun, jangan marah dulu, coba kamu liat baik baik, mereka sebanyak itu tapi sepertinya dibanding dengan dirimu mereka tidak ada apa apanya LOL"

"Apa?!" lalu Ren melihat ke arah monster yang ada di TKP, Level mereka semua terlihat jelas di atas kepala mereka, rata rata level 18-21an

"Bagaimana? u.u"

"Kelihatannya kuat tapi level mereka semua ada di bawahku yang sudah mencapai level 25" Ren menjadi percaya diri dan ia memegang Card Seal Drivernya

"Bagus, sekarang kau tak perlu konsen pada hpmu, pasang saja Card Seal Drivermu dan bertarung sesuka hatimu! Enjoy the Game!" Mr. Y meninggalkan pesan terakhir

"Game kah, kurasa benar juga.. Kalau memang sesuai perkiraanmu maka ini hanya akan menjadi hiburan semata!" kata Ren yang kemudian menaruh Card Seal Drivernya di perutnya, Belt Strapnya keluar dari kiri melingkari pinggangnya dan terpasang di sisi kanan driver

Seketika Drivernya bercahaya dan berubah warna dari warna plain(krem) menjadi putih dan terlihat motif dan marking tambahan beserta panel lining biru, disertai 3 tombol biru di bagian depannya

"Woah keren" kata Ren kagum dengan drivernya

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat sebuah display yang berkata "Anda mendapat pesan baru"

"Eh? Aku pernah liat ini, ini kayak di Sword Art Online" kata Ren yang kemudian menekan display itu dan melihat pesan

Mr.Y

System Message

Selamat, anda telah berpartisipasi dengan permainan hidup mati "Game Rider", permainan ini adalah permainan yang berbasis kehidupan setiap tokoh dari karakter game yang berpartisipasi dari kehidupan nyatanya, setiap karakter memiliki senjata dan alat alat yang dapat membantu mereka untuk bertahan hidup di kota ini

"Iya iya aku sudah pernah dengar, kayak film zombie aja" Ren mengeluh bosan setelah membacanya

Seketika pesan Mr.Y bertambah

"Kini anda juga seorang Game Rider, anda bisa henshin untuk meng-authorize identitas anda lebih lanjut ke dalam driver untuk mengsinkronisasikan data anda dan drivernya, sehingga anda dapat memastikan hanya anda yang dapat menggunakan driver yang anda pegang pertama kali"

"Itu artinya sekali pakai hanya dapat dipakai oleh pengguna pertama ya? Seperti Sengokudrivernya Gaim aja deh" Ren mulai menunjukkan pemahamannya terhadap system game hidup mati yang ia jalani dalam kehidupannya

"Tapi ingat, sekali anda mati atau Driver anda hancur, anda tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi lagi, yah kalau Drivernya saja yang hancur pasti masih bisa selamat tapi, jika anda mati maka tidak ada kesempatan lagi~"

"Hmm... Hidup itu kan emang cuma sekali, gimana caranya henshin?"

"Silakan anda tekan tombol di tengah Driver anda, lalu akan muncul display menunya dan tersedia berbagai macam menu"

"Oh, begini kah?" Ren menekan tombol tengah di drivernya lalu ia melihat display menu muncul lagi, dia coba scroll dengan telunjuknya, lalu klik menu henshin

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

ARE YOU READY TO SIGN IN?

YES NO

"Sudah jelas kan? Yes!" Teriak Ren sambil menekan tombol Yes di display yang muncul

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

CONNECTING TO SERVER

NOW LOADING

Seketika Ren bergaya dengan menjauhkan tangan kanannya ke arah serong keluar lalu menariknya lagi ke arah pinggang kirinya, lalu ia gerakkan lurus ke paha kanannya dan mengangkat kedua jarinya ke atas, lalu perlahan menurunkannya ke arah depan wajahnya

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

SERVER CONNECTION SECURE

BEGINNING TRANSFORMATION

"Henshin!" teriak Ren

Kemudian ia merentangkan kedua lengannya ke bawah, dan ia dikelilingi oleh efek semacam badai es dan tubuhnya perlahan membeku, beberapa monster dari clan Vampire, Ghoul dan Iblis melihat efek tersebut dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Ren

"Apa itu?!" menurut perwakilan Ghoul

"Musuh?" menurut perwakilan Vampire

"Tidak, itu pasti..." menurut perwakilan Iblis

Setelah itu badai esnya berhenti, hanya memperlihatkan tubuh Ren yang terbungkus oleh es batu, lalu perlahan es nya retak dan pecah, terpental ke segala arah layaknya Cast Off Kamen Rider Kabuto

"Apa?!" ketiga kubu kaget secara serentak

Sebagian dari mereka yang terkena pentalan es batu tadi hancur dan meledak, hanya sedikit yang terpental dan selamat

RIDER UNIMA, LOG IN

GAME START

READY

GO

"Hebat... Jauh lebih baik daripada di dalam mimpiku" kata Ren yang mengamati dirinya yang sudah henshin menjadi Game Rider Unima

"Serang!" lalu ketiga kubu mendadak semuanya terfokus pada Unima

Note: rata rata dari vampire berkostum putih, iblis berkostum hitam dan ghoul pekat kemerahan seperti darah

"Majulah kalian semua!" teriak Unima dengan lantang lalu ia berlari ke arah musuh, sambil menghajar begitu banyak pasukan kroco dari 3 kubu tadi

"Sepertinya memang hanya Ghoul yang tak dapat dihajar dengan cara biasa, tapi aku berbeda dengan di mimpi loh~" kata Unima sambil menekan tombol tengah, sambil menghindari pukulan dari iblis, terkaman kagune dari ghoul dan cabikan kilat vampire

"Whoa, dangerous~" Unima menekan tombol Weapon dan ia memilih Uni-Saver

WEAPON SELECT:UNI-SAVER

Unima mengeluarkan cahaya dari sabuknya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pedang dari cahaya tersebut, pedang utamanya yang bernama Uni-Saver

"Senjata, jangan melawak!" pasukan Ghoul terus menembakinya dengan terkaman duri dari quinque sayap mereka yang bernama ukaku, serta 4 ekor yang bernama rinkaku

"Oh shit!" teriak Unima yang kemudian secara reflek menekan tombol di tengah gagang pedangnya lalu memisahnya menjadi 2, mengubahnya menjadi Twin Blade Mode langsung menggunakannya untuk menebasi semua duri kagune yang bergerak secepat peluru machine gun untuk menerkam dirinya dan menangkis ekor rinkaku

"Woah, ini hebat! Aku bisa membaca gerakan mereka!" setelah serangan Ghoul selesai, ia membuka Card Holder di sebelah kanan pinggangnya

"Loh, ga ada?" lalu ia mengecek pinggang kirinya "Oh ini dia, padahal di mimpiku kemarin ada di kanan, salah liat kali hahaha" setelah ia membukanya, dia mengambil 1 kartu Celestial Card dan menggeseknya di atas Drivernya

SLASH

Sesaat kemudian kedua pedang Ren bercahaya

"Woah, pedangku bercahaya, hup!" Ren berlari cepat ke arah pasukan Ghoul yang tadi menyerangnya, lalu ia langsung bergerak menebasi mereka tanpa ampun, tak hanya sekedar berdarah saja, namun tubuh mereka jelas terbelah dan energi dari pedang Uni-Saver sepertinya mencegah mereka beregenerasi, dan perlahan membakar sel mereka

Mendadak sebuah display muncul di depan Ren

Passive Skill:Swordmanship Unlocked

Selamat! Kini anda telah mengembangkan kemampuan untuk menguasai berbagai jenis pedang dan senjata tajam lainnya! Semakin anda melatih kemampuan anda maka skill ini juga akan meningkat!

"WADOOOOOOO! DI TENGAH BATTLE!" teriak Unima

"Sekarang!" sebagian dari kroco Vampire dan Iblis berusaha untuk menerkam Unima dari belakang, namun Unima menyadarinya dan...

"Hah!" Unima menyerang mereka dengan mengeluarkan gelombang tebasan dari Twin Blade Uni-Saver berkali kali sampai mereka berhenti

"Wuaaaa!" kroco yang terkena langsung meledak karena serangan itu

"Apa masih ada lagi?!" teriak Unima

Ghoul yang tadi ditebas oleh Unima masih menderita pembakaran sel, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, jelas sekali bahwa kini dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali

"Yah aku sih tak peduli, aku akan menghancurkan kalian dengan serangan berikutnya"

Unima menekuk kedua Twin Bladenya ke depan, lalu Uni-Saver berubah menjadi Twin Buster Rifle Mode, dan di saat yang sama...

"AWAS KAU!" salah satu Ghoul yang masih segar melompat ke arah Unima, namun ia hanya menjadi show-off semata

"Payah!" Unima menodongkan salah 1 Buster Riflenya, dan ia tembakkan ke arah Ghoul yang mencoba menerkamnya, lalu dia kaget sendiri karena peluru yang keluar adalah Beam warna kuning

"WUAAAAA!" Ghoul yang terkena itu binasa seketika

"WTF?! Emangnya Wing Zero?!" teriak Unima kagum dengan senjatanya

"JANGAN SOMBONG KAMU!"

Sekumpulan Vampire dan Iblis yang sekiranya ada total 6 orang mendadak muncul dan mengepungnya

"Menghilanglah..." kata Unima merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menembakkan Buster Rifle secara terpisah dan berputar searah jarum jam sebanyak 2 kali dan memusnahkan pasukan 6 orang tadi dengan teknik "Rolling Buster Rifle"

Lalu mereka lenyap seketika, display muncul di depan Unima

Passive Skill Unlocked:Veteran Sniper

Selamat! Keahlian anda menggunakan senjata Rifle baru saja terbentuk! Anda dapat menggunakan senjata Rifle dan sejenisnya lebih baik sekarang! Latihlah kemampuan anda agar skill ini juga dapat meningkat!

"Nice..." kata Unima yang kemudian mencoba menyatukan kedua Buster Riflenya, dan cocok, lalu ia melihat display System Message dari Mr.Y

Mr.Y

System Message

Haloo Ren, coba kamu ambil Drivermu dan pasang di Uni-Saver ya, lalu lihat apa yang akan terjadi

P.S. Tombol locknya ditekan dulu biar sabuknya ga copot, tapi cuma drivernya aja

"Hah? Ya udah" Ren melakukan sesuai petunjuknya dan ia pasang Drivernya di atas gagang Rifle, pesannya bertambah lagi

"Sekarang coba tekan tombol kanan Driver-mu, itu akan meng scan dan mengunci targetmu! Lalu tekan tombol tengah dan pilih menu Hissatsu!"

Unima melakukan sesuai petunjuk, dan ia melihat Ghoul yang ada di depannya di scan oleh Drivernya

TARGET LOCK-ON

Dan menekan tombol di tengah, scrolling dan memilih menu Hissatsu

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

UNI-BUSTER

"Si-sialan kau! Ingatlah ini! ketua dari ketiga kubu kami takkan tinggal diam!"

"Huh!" lalu Unima menodongkan Twin Buster Riflenya ke arah Ghoul itu dan ia menembaknya

"Commencing destruction..." kata Unima dengan dingin dan datar layaknya Heero Yuy dari New Mobile Report Gundam Wing

Tanpa sempat kaget, Unima hanya membiarkan Beam kuning raksasa ditembakkan ke arah Ghoul dan membakar selnya jauh lebih cepat hingga ia meledak

"Wow, sepertinya aku berlebihan" kata Unima yang sambil memasang Victory Posenya, di saat itu muncul Display lain di sekelilingnya

BATTLE CLEARED

Enemies Defeated 10

Ghoul 2

Vampire 4

Demon 4

Total Damage 98647

Total K'Oed 0

EXP 30000

Money 200000 Yen

Item Drop

-Potion 2x

-Escape Pod

Key Item

-None

Rank: A - Pro Gamer

"Wah aku tidak menyangka jadi kayak di Neptunia, tapi kurasa tidaklah buruk" kata Unima puas

Display message muncul lagi di hadapan Unima

"Gimana huh? Enak kan nge battle sebagai Game Rider? ^_^" kata Mr.Y lewat pesan singkat di system message

"Hmm... Coba iseng ah" kata Unima mencoba menekan tombol reply dan mengetik

"ENAK TENAN VROHH :v" Unima membalas dengan ketikan di system messagenya seolah menunjukkan perasaannya yang begitu puas(?)

"LOL u.u langsung nge Cancer nih~ awas ketagihan loh XP"

"Hahaha, iseng doang elah~ gue bukan NAX YIM YAM HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

"(-_-)/ Fine~"

"Ya udah kan udah selesai, cara baliknya gimana?" tanya Unima

"O-O elu ga baca manualnya tong? LOL OMG" pesan singkat Mr.Y menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan mengejek

"Kamu yang ngasih quest banyak banyak jadi lupa!" keluh Unima

"Hahaha, iya deh, kamu cari di menu aja LOL XDDD ada kok, kamu cari tombol Log Out di menu terbawah" Mr.Y menjelaskan bahwa di display menu juga ada tulisan Log Out

"Oh iya ya pasti kan ada di menu" kata Unima dengan polos, dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengecek tombol Log Out di menu terbawah dan menekannya

CANCELLING TRANSFORMATION

DO YOU WANT TO LOG OUT?

YES NO

"Umm... Udah aman kan? Ya udah Yes aja deh" Unima menekan tombol Yes

CANCELLING TRANSFORMATION

DISCONNECTING FROM THE SERVER

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECOND

Selama 10 detik, Armor dan Suitnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menjadi transparan, lalu mulai retak sendiri, dan akhirnya pecah dan rontok dari tubuh Ren lalu kembali jadi manusia

"Loh, sakit di tubuhku hilang?" kata Ren yang mendadak seperti sedia kala, di saat yang sama hpnya berdering lagi

"Fufufufufu~ memang begitu kok, semua rasa sakit yang kau alami akan menghilang dengan sendirinya ketika kamu Log Out" kata Mr.Y dengan riang

"Lah kok, kok bisa? Berarti kalo mati masih bisa respawn?" tanya Ren

"Untuk saat ini ya, karena Game Rider baru kurilis sebulan yang lalu di daerahmu, makanya masih dalam bentuk Close dan Open Beta"

"Jadi kamu sedang mencari peserta lain?! Ada berapa orang Game Rider disana?!"

"(-.-) huaaa kalo kubocorin nanti membosankan loh, aku juga ga bisa melakukannya meski aku GM, aku patuh pada aturan game ku sendiri LOL dan kalian ga boleh curang atau kalian akan didiskualifikasi"

"Begitu ya.."

"Tenang aja, Pemain yang lain pasti akan segera muncul kok, cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, tunggu aja dan positive thinking~ (^_^)" kata Mr.Y

"Ok..."

"BTW kamu ga melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Mr.Y

"Huh? Apaan?" tanya Ren balik pada Mr.Y

"o.O dari pagi ini kamu bilang ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan harusnya kamu sempat sebelum pergi ke sini, jaraknya lumayan jauh loh dari rumahmu" Mr.Y memperjelas maksudnya

"OH IYA! AKU HARUS KE KAMAR MANDI!" teriak Ren dengan keras

"Anjrit -_- ga malu apa teriak begitu?" Mr.Y membalas pesan dengan tulisan yang penuh rasa kecewa karena merasa di Troll

"BODO AMAT AH KEBELET NIH! DI MANA KAMAR MANDI TERDEKAT?!"

"Tenang dulu tenang LOL -_- yang bener aja orang kayak gini bisa kepilih buat ikut permainan Game Rider"

"NAH TUH DIA! TOILETNYA MASIH AMAN!" Ren melihat toilet bagai melihat sesuatu yang hebat, bahkan ada sinar turun dari langit ke toilet(bayangkan saja)

"Lol -_- tapi sepertinya dia orang yang menarik" Mr.Y membalas dengan pesan singkat sebagai hidden message yang masuk ke spam folder di Uni-Driver Ren

Ren berlari ke arah toilet dengan perasaan bahagia, namun ia kalah cepat, di atas gedung toilet itu ada pecahan tembok yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan segera jatuh menimpa toilet itu dan alhasil... Toiletnya hancur lebur

"APAAAAAAA!"

BRAAAAAAKKK!

JGEEEEERRR!

Suara toilet hancur dan runtuh, bagai suara hati yang pecah berkeping keping

Imajinasi Ren

"Yeeeey toileeet~" Ren berlari dengan riang ke arah Toilet dengan hiasan latar sekelilingnya adalah ladang bunga layaknya film ber genre Romance, namun mendadak bayangan besar menutupi toilet itu dan Ren melihat ke atas dan ia takut jika itu adalah awan mendung karena ia tak membawa jas hujan, tetapi bukan, itu adalah...

"ROOOOOODOOOO ROOOOOORAAAAA DAAAAAAAA!"

"NANIIIIII?!" Ren kaget melihat Toilet ditimpuk oleh DIO yang sedang membawa Road Roller entah darimana sampai hancur berkeping keping

JGEEEEERRR!

KROMPYAAAAAANG!

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" DIO meninju ninju Road Roller dan meratakan Toilet

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!" Ren memucat dan berteriak sambil menangis dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah toilet

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" DIO masih meninju ninju Road Roller dan tak mempedulikan sekitar

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ren mulai seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan, meski cuma sepucuk

"WRYYYYYYY! RATALAH KAMU!" teriak DIO yang sedang On Rage sambil menjatuhkan pukulan terakhir

DUAAAKKK!

Dan luar biasanya, dampak dari serangan terakhir itu meretakkan tanah, dan menjalar sampai ke tempat Ren tersujud dan ia terjatuh

"WUAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah itu Ren tersadar sedang berdiri di suatu tempat di film 300

"Eh apa apaan ini?!" teriak Ren

"DIZ IZ SPARTAAAAAA!" Leonidas teriak sambil menendang Ren

"WUAAAAA! JATUH LAGI?!"

Back to Reality

"FUKOU DAAAAAAA!" teriak Ren layaknya Kamijou Touma yang habis tertimpa kesialan sambil memegangi kepalanya

"AWKWKAKAWKAWKK GILE NGAKAK XDDD" pesan Mr.Y

Sementara itu di kejauhan, ada seseorang yang mengamati Ren

"Hooo... Shirokawa Ren kah? Dia juga menjadi seorang Game Rider sepertiku? Sasuga ne~"

Orang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam berupa kaos, jaket yang ditutup dan celana jeans, dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mengenal Ren sejak lama

"Wahai sahabat lamaku sejak kecil, seperti biasa kamu terlihat seperti orang yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan, namun kau akan segera berakhir oleh kebaikanmu sendiri..." orang itu mengeluarkan Psycho Smirknya yang merupakan pesona dari orang itu

Tapi tak sampai disitu saja, Ren tak akan menyerah, ia pasti akan menemukan "Toilet" pujaan hatinya /hus

Singkat cerita, Ren akhirnya menemukan Toilet umum dan selanjutnya ia pergi ke supermarket

Ending Theme: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - The DU

Part 3 End


	4. Part 4:Ryuki Yagami

Part 4:Ryuki Yagami

Seperti di part sebelumnya, kini Ren berada di sebuah supermarket dan sedang membeli bahan makanan

"Huaaaah, enaknya makan apa yah, mumpung toko tutup aku mau coba ke supermarket" keluh Ren bosan

Lalu dia berkeliling di sekitar supermarket, mengambil telur, sosis dan beberapa sayuran, lalu pindah ke obral daging diskon 70%

"WADOOOO! RAME GA BAKALAN SEMPET NIH!"

Teriak Ren dalam hatinya melihat obral daging dikerubungi oleh emak emak(?) dan gadis gadis

TRRT TRRT

"Haduh apaan lagi coba" kata Ren yang mengambil hpnya, lalu kaget

"HAH?! Apaan lagi ini?!" teriak Ren dalam hatinya, lalu dia melihat sekeliling, dia merasakan bahwa ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi

"Apa boleh buat.." Ren menaruh keranjang belanjaannya di dalam Inventory Card Seal Driver lalu mengambil kacamata dan memakainya, lalu merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir, menyalakan stopwatch di hpnya dan bersiap lari

START UP

Target Ren adalah mendapatkan daging sebelum 10 detik

10

9

8

"Hah!"

Ren mulai bergerak untuk berlari dengan cepat dan kemudian di depan gerombolan emak emak ia berencana untuk melompat dan...

7

6

5

Dia melakukannya! Ia bersalto dengan indah dan fabulous

"Teknik Rahasia:Lompatan Bulan!"

Setelah itu di sisi kiri dan kanan Ren muncul tulisan teknik rahasia dan lompatan bulan

4

"Kena kamu!" kata Ren yang merentangkan tangannya dan mencoba mengambil daging cincang teratas

Dan ia berhasil! Lalu ia mendarat dengan keren

3

COOL!(mendarat)

2

COOLER!(reka ulang)

1

COOLEST!(reka ulang lagi)

Ckiiittt!

Dan tak lupa mematikan stopwatch di waktu 10 detik dan membenarkan kacamatanya sambil menghadap ke emak emak dan gadis gadis disana

"Maaf ya, aku ambil yang teratas" katanya

TIME OUT

Dan tak lama kemudian

KYAAAAAAAAA!

"Aku permisi..."kata Ren yang bersiap untuk berjalan menjauh, lalu disana ada beberapa cewek yang entah coslay atau bukan namun terlihat sangat mirip dengan karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia yang asli(?)

"Ara, dia keren banget kayak karakter game yang pernah kumainkan~" kata Vert sambil nosebleed

"Maksudmu game Eroge lagi?" Blanc membalas perkataannya dengan wajah flat

"Yah sudahlah, lagipula orang tadi emang keren kok, eh bukannya aku suka ya, aku cuma kagum aja" Noire mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang aksi Ren barusan

"Yah sudahlah~ mungkin Auth lagi nyari sensasi biar fic nya banyak yang baca, siapa tau aku dijadiin tokoh utama~" kata Neptune

"Engga mungkin.." jawab 3 dewi lainnya dengan serentak

"Neppu! Bahkan jawabnya kompak banget!" kata Neptune

Setelah itu Ren pergi ke tempat tersedia snack dan minuman, lalu mengeluarkan keranjangnya dari Inventory

"Huuhh... Hampir aja"

Flashback

"Haduh apaan lagi coba" kata Ren yang mengambil hpnya

Mr.Y

System Message

Anda mendapat Quest baru

Mengambil daging cincang teratas sambil bergaya dalam 10 detik

Hint:COOL, COOLER, COOLEST

End

"Quest Clear, anda mendapat hadiah, sekarang CBT "Naginata Mode Uni-Saver" anda sudah dapat digunakan sebebasnya"

"Hooo udah mulai ngebuka CBT nih" kata Ren sambil ngambilin minuman

"Iyaaa u.u tapi tadi keren loh ^^" jawab Mr.Y lewat text message

"Huh, bukan apa apa" kata Ren yang selesai dengan belanjaannya, kini dia berjalan ke kasir

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, di tempat buah buahan

"Hoo... Ternyata kamu menarik juga ya" orang yang tadi pagi mengikuti Ren(liat part 3) sekarang masih memperhatikannya

Trrt Trrt

"Ah, pasti dia" orang itu mengecek hpnya

"Hai! ^^ sudah kubilang dia itu menarik, makanya kuajak main game ini" rupanya itu pesan dari Mr.Y

"Tentu saja... Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi takkan kubiarkan dia memenangkan pertarungan ini..." balasnya sambil senyum jahat

"Hoo... Serem ne~ / ya sudahlah, aku mengandalkan siapapun dari kalian agar game ini semakin seru, terutama kau~ Ryuki Yagami~"

"Huh, tak perlu kau jelaskan padaku..."

Lalu ternyata Ryuki juga memiliki Quest

Quest: menguntit Ren sampai ke alamat yang dituju

"Percuma aku menanyakan pada orang orang, lagipula aku sudah melihatnya duluan" gumamnya dalam hati, yang kemudian mengikuti Ren

"Huaaaah... Ayo pulang dan masak sesuatu..." kata Ren yang tidak sadar ia sedang diikuti

Opening:Butter-Fly Tri Version - Wada Kouji

Ren berjalan keluar dari supermarket membawa beberapa kantong plastik, lalu karena dekat rumahnya, ia memilih hanya berjalan kaki

"Nah, enaknya makan apa ya, udah siang jadi sekalian makan siang aja sarapannya" kata Ren sambil jalan

"Emang biasanya apa?" tanya Mr.Y

"Yah itu sih paling Tahu Bulat digoreng dadakan kayak semalem"

"Itu Takoyaki gblk -_- /" balas Mr.Y

"Maaf salah sebut, tadi guritanya abis lagi"

"Kenapa ga bikin stand takoyaki aja? o.O"

"Hmm.. Engga deh, aku ga ada minat melakukannya"

Lalu ia melihat sekelompok gadis yang sedang menghadapi preman

"Huh?! Apa apaan?!" teriak Ren

"Heheheh, gadis gadis cantik, kemarilah~" kata preman preman yang mengepung keempat gadis itu

"A-apa maumu?!" teriak gadis berambut ungu

"Jangan dekati kami lebih dari ini!" lanjut gadis berambut hitam

"Hiks..." lalu 2 gadis cilik kembar menangis di belakang kedua gadis berani itu

"Hehehehehe~ kita ga apa apain kok, kita cuma mau senang senang~""

Kemudian preman preman yang berada disana malah menggila dan akhirnya Ren mulai bertindak setelah menaruh kresek belanjaannya di inventory

"WOY! Dasar kalian preman preman pedofil ga tau diri!" teriak Ren dengan keras dan lantang

Seketika semua orang disana langsung memperhatikan Ren

"EH SIAPA LU?! GA TAU KITA SIAPA HAH?! KITA PREMAN DI SINI!"

"Eh ga usah banyak bacot, aku tau kok, preman pedofil!" teriak Ren

"Heee? Siapa itu?" fous gadis gadis itu hanya melihat Ren yang sok keren(?)

"Wah minta diberi pelajaran nih orang! Sikat!"

Trrt Trrrt

Seketika Ren membuka HPnya

"Yare yare daze~ Ren ini quest untukmu, kalahkan mereka atau buat mereka menyerah, total 5 orang, semoga berhasil ^^"

"Ok, Y-san aku terima quest ini"

"Ok, mister tsundere hero~"

"Sialan, bukannya aku mau questnya ya, aku cuma mau selamatkan mereka!"

"Bagus, itulah Ren yang kukenal, selamat berjuang!"

Pertarungan dimulai

"Mampus kau!"

Preman preman itu berusaha menghajar Ren namun Ren hanya menghindari serangan mereka, berbagai pukulan dan tendangan telah dilontarkan namun Ren tak kunjung membalas serangan mereka

"Fuh, ga ada apa apanya dibanding tadi pagi, bahkan..."

Ren melihat level diatas kepala mereka

"Preman jalanan, level 10an lah, bukan apa apa!"

Mendadak sorot mata Ren berubah, ia menghajar preman preman itu dengan gaya breakdance yang memaksimalkan tendangan sebagai teknik utama penyerangannya

"Wuaaaa!"

Preman preman semuanya terpental dan berlarian

"Mo-Monster!"

"Huuhh... Owari da~" kata Ren sambil tersenyum

"Quest Completed, dapat 20000 EXP"

"Level Up"

"Waduh, level 26? Oh iya sehari ini udah dapet EXP bejibun" kata Ren menghitung semua EXP yang ia dapat hari ini

"Waaah..." keempat cewek tadi kagum melihat Ren

"Nah, kalian sudah aman" kata Ren sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka

Lalu, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Ren

"Tunggu, siapa kamu?" kata gadis rambut ungu

"Kamu kuat juga bisa menghajar preman tadi" kata si rambut hitam

"Oniichan keren" kata gadis kecil kembaran yang berambut pendek dengan baju biru

"Makasih oniichan" kata gadis kecil satunya yang berambut panjang dengan baju pink

Sesaat, Ren berhenti dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Oh, benar juga, saat ini kalian dapat menyebutku sebagai..."

Setelah ini, kalimat andalan Ren akan dilontarkannya sambil menunjuk mereka berempat ala KR W dan mengedipkan sebelah mata

"Toorisugari no Ani-Toku Fansu da... Oboetooke"

SFX:Desyuuuung~

Satu tindakan itu membuat mereka terpana(?)

"Udah ya" kata Ren yang kemudian berpaling dan menjauhi mereka sambil mengangkat tangan

"T-tunggu!" si gadis ungu itu berusaha menghentikan Ren, lalu dari tangan Ren yang diangkat tadi jatuh sebuah kartu

"Eh?" lalu ia memungut kartu itu

"Apa itu Nepgear?" tanya gadis berambut hitam

"Ini kartu nama orang itu Uni" kata Nepgear

"Hmm.. Ini namanya kartu nama? Apa itu?" tanya gadis rambut pendek

"Rom, kartu nama itu gunanya buat menunjukan identitas seseorang, dan biasanya juga ada alamat orang yang memilikinya" kata Nepgear

"Jadi kita bisa mencari orang itu?" tanya gadis kecil berambut panjang

"Iya Ram, kita bisa menemukan orang tadi" jelas Uni

"Baiklah, ayo~" kata Rom dan Ram

"Tapi sebaiknya kita hubungi oneechan dulu, mereka sedang ada di supermarket kan?" tanya Uni kepada Nepgear

"Iya ya... Ya sudah nanti saja kita kabari dengan pesan" jawabnya

Lalu mereka berempat mulai mencari alamat rumah Ren(?) sementara Ren sedang berjalan pulang sambil liat HPnya

"Cieee jatuhin kartu nama, suit suit XDDD awkwakawkwkakwakwakwakwk"

"ah diam kau Mr.Y"

"Yah kalo gitu kenapa kamu melakukan itu? ^^ /"

"Hmmm... Entahlah kurasa YD ku kumat..." Ren mulai cari alasan

"YD? Yakiniku Daisuki?"

"BUKAAAAAAAANNN! YANG DIKERJAKAN HANYA YANG DISUKAI!(yaritai koto shika dekinai) itu namanya YD!"

"XDDD Junichiro KW super akwakwakwakwk"

"Onoreeeee, berhenti menggangguku baka" Ren kesal dan memasukkan HP nya ke kantong

Sementara itu, Ryuki Yagami bertemu dengan preman yang tadi

"Hooo? Kalian sudah kembali?" Ryuki bicara pada preman preman tadi

"I-iya! Seperti dugaan anda, dia benar benar datang!" kata Preman itu

"Otsukare~ dengan ini jelas bahwa ia masih belum berubah dari dirinya yang dulu, kalian beristirahatlah, aku akan membayar kalian disini" kata Ryuki sambil tersenyum manis namun memiliki niat jahat

"Ah, terima kasih tuan!" Ketua Preman tunduk pada Ryuki

"Yagami Ryuki-sama!" Preman yang lain ikut tunduk

"Fufufu... Selanjutnya aku yang akan menemuinya" Ryuki membuka matanya sedikit, lalu glare ke arah layar sambil tersenyum psikopat

Sementara itu, Ren sudah sampai di tokonya, lalu ia membuka tokonya setelah menaruh barang belanjaan di ruang tamu rumahnya

"Uhh... Gileee... Gue butuh moodbooster... Coba Mr.Y sarankan lagu untuk kunyalakan di toko" tanya Ren ke HPnya sambil menatap layarnya

"Umm.. Tsukame Puraidoooo XDDD" balas Mr.Y di layar HP Ren

"Oh, boleh juga" tak lama setelah itu, Ren langsung menyalakan Music Player dan lagunya terdengar di toko

BGM: I Wish -Tri Version - AiM

"LOL -_- katanya mau Tsukame Puraidoooo"

"Ntar lah, nah mumpung lagi mood, aku mau ngerakit WIP ku dulu" kata Ren sambil membuka laci di bawah mejanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak Gunpla HG 1/144 Gundam G-Lucifer

"Woah, Sultan" kata Mr.Y

"Hahaha, bukan apa apa kok, kamu liat HGUC 1/144 Neo Zeong di tokoku, itu baru jadi sekitar 1 mingguan"

"E Buseeeet O.O"

"Nah, ayo mulai!" kata Ren yang selesai mempersiapkan peralatan Buildernya

Ren mulai konsen merakit WIP nya yang belum sempat kelar karena banyaknya Quest dan lain lainnya

Tak lama setelah itu, 4 orang gadis yang tadi ditolong oleh Ren datang dan melihat lihat tokonya

"Selamat datang di G-Post Hobby Shop, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Ren sambil tersenyum, lalu ia terkejut melihat keempat gadis itu

"Ah! Kamu yang tadi menolong kami!" kata Nepgear

"Oh jadi kalian, selamat datang dan silakan melihat lihat" Ren mendadak datar dan kembali ke meja kasir, HP nya berdering lagi

"Oy Ren, kenapa sih? o.O" Mr.Y. Heran dengan tingkah Ren

"Diam kau, aku tak ingin mereka terlibat -_-" Ren membalas dengan SMS

Trrt Trrt

"Udah pasti bakal terlibat lah XDDD kamu pasti tidak mengira aku juga seorang YD ^^"

"Kubilang jangan, bodoh!"

Ren mulai terlihat seperti orang yang lepas emosi dan membuat keempat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan

"Ren-san ada apa?" tanya Nepgear yang mengkhawatirkan Ren

"Hah? Apa sih, engga apa apa kok" jawab Ren

"Maaf, tapi kamu keliatan gelisah begitu" kata Uni

"Uhh... Tenanglah aku tidak apa apa, silakan melihat lihat" kata Ren mencoba menenangkan mereka

"Hmm.. baiklah" kata Rom dan Ram

Setelah itu Ren kembali meneruskan WIPnya dan gadis gadis melihat lihat toko Ren

"Wah liat Rom-chan, obot obotan(?)" kata Ram melihat pajangan Gunpla di toko

"Wah keren Ram-chan" jawab Rom

"Aduh ngeri, padahal di dalem lemari kaca" kata Ren dalam hati yang was was mengingat kejadian horor seperti contohnya LEGO yang hancur dipeluk anak kecil

Lalu Uni melihat lihat tempat dipajangnya figur(?) dan sebangsanya

"Wah keren, banyak juga macamnya disini" katanya sambil tersenyum

Di sisi lain, Nepgear melihat banyak aksesoris dan kaos anime, lalu melihat beberapa macam game seperti yang dimiliki oleh Vert(?)

"Ah, konten 18 tahun keatas(?)- eh tidak, disini banyak anak kecil termasuk Uni walau umurnya tidak beda jauh denganku" kata Nepgear kaget dalam hati

Lalu Ren yang akhirnya hanya mampu menyelesaikan sekitar 85% WIP nya memutuskan beristirahat dan melihat mereka

"Hmm~ kamu suka dengan game ya Nepgear" kata Ren sambil tersenyum

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa Ren-san tau namaku?"

"Kamu menyebut namaku, artinya kau memungut kartu namaku, senangnya, aku tau tak hanya tentangmu, tapi tentang kalian semua kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Nepgear curiga, ketiga gadis lainnya juga curiga

"Karena aku memainkan Game Hyperdimension Neptunia dan menonton animenya" Ren memperjelas keadaan dengan ekspresi polos

"Heeeeh?!" keempat gadis itu kaget

"Hahaha~ kaget huh? Aku juga punya aksesoris yang sama dengan kalian loh, seperti jaket yang dipakai Neptune~" Ren mulai bersemangat lagi

"Hmm, begitu ya" balas Nepgear dengan polos

"Nah, silakan liat liat lagi" kata Ren sambil tersenyum, lalu Nepgear pun juga tersenyum

"Iya"

Sesaat kemudian, Ryuki Yagami datang dan memasuki G-Post

"Ah, selamat datang di G-Post, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hmm... Benarkah kau Shirokawa Ren?" tanya Ryuki

"Apa?! Kamu tau dari mana?!" Ren bertanya balik

"Kamu ingin tau? Yah~ aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku Ryuki Yagami, teman masa kecilmu"

"Apa?! Ryuki Yagami?!" Ren kaget mendengarnya

"Apa? Ga percaya?" balas Ryuki

"Hmm.. Jadi kamu Ryuki yah, sudah lama ya, apa kabar, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" kata Ren yang kemudian tersenyum

"Yah, banyak sih, rupanya kamu sudah memiliki toko hobi? Hahaha sepertinya kamu masih seorang Otaku" kata Ryuki, lalu ia melihat 4 orang gadis di dalam toko Ren

"Woah, banyak gadis cantik disini, terutama dia" kata Ryuki sambil nunjuk Nepgear

"E-eh? Aku?"

"Hoy hentikan! Ya ampun, dan jangan samakan aku dengan otaku, aku hanya seorang ani-toku fans yang menumpang lewat, ingat itu!" kata Ren kesal

"Hahaha, iya iya, aku bercanda, maksudku aku lebih menyukai dia" balas Ryuki sambil mendekati Uni dan memegang tangannya

"Kya! Apa apaan?!" teriak Uni

"Hai nona, setelah ini mau jalan jalan bersamaku?" tanya Ryuki

Seketika Uni langsung meninju perut Ryuki, namun ia biasa saja

"Hey hentikan, disini banyak anak kecil" jelas Ren sambil melihat Rom dan Ram

"Oh, my bad, maaf maaf hehe" Ryuki dengan santainya mengelak

"Uhh, Nep-chan maafkan temanku ini ya" kata Ren

"Mmm... Ga apa apa kok" jawab Nepgear

"Kan sudah lama kita ga ngobrol, mau ngobrol diluar? Kutraktir kok" kata Ryuki

"Oh, baiklah, Nepgear tolong jaga tokoku sebentar" kata Ren

"He-heeee?!" teriak Nepgear

Setelah itu Ren dan Ryuki keluar, entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, nantikan saja di Part selanjutnya

Ending : Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - The DU

Part 4 End


	5. Part 5:Senjou No Shinigami

Part 5:Senjou No Shinigami

Ren melihat Level dan Title Ryuki, namun ia hanya melihat tanda tanya

"Hmm... Kok ga keliatan?"

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Ren mulai bertanya pada Ryuki

"Udah lama ya, hehe kamu selama ini ngapain aja? Kok ga ada kabar?" tanya Ren

"Hmm, kamu pasti ga akan percaya dengan apa yang kulalui, sebenarnya aku itu..." kata Ryuki, namun ia mendadak berhenti setelah melihat penjual Burger

"Woah Burger!" teriaknya sambil mata berbinar binar dan ia mengejarnya

"Wadoooo tunggu" kata Ren

Skip, mereka berjalan sambil makan Burger

"Oh, kamu masuk sekolah militer?" tanya Ren

"Iya, abis itu..." dan lagi, sebelum Ryuki selesai bicara, ia melihat penjual cola

"COLAAAAA!"

"Mulai lagi" kata Ren sweatdrop

Skip lagi, mereka membawa cola dan burger

"Abis itu kamu lulus pelatihan disana dengan hasil yang memuaskan bahkan membuat atasan tercengang?" tanya Ren

"Iya hehe, aku juga ga percaya loh" jawab Ryuki

"Luar biasa yah, padahal dulu kamu korban bully waktu kita sekolah dulu" kata Ren

"Iya, saat itu kamulah yang selalu turun tangan kan" kata Ryuki

"Hahaha, udah lama banget" kata Ren dengan cerianya

"Waktu itu aku terlihat menyedihkan tapi kamu selalu aja menyelamatkanku" kata Ryuki sambil cold smile

"Yah jangan merendah dong, itu kan masa lalu dan sekarang kamu membuktikan segala sesuatu bisa berubah" Ren mencoba menghibur Ryuki sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Hah, benar sekali, akulah buktinya" Ryuki setuju dengan perkataan Ren

"Kamu hebat, aku salut, dulu aku memiliki kesempatan besar yang sama sepertimu, namun aku memilih untuk berhenti dan menjauh dari dunia yang penuh persaingan" kata Ren yang jadi ingin mengungkapkan masa setelah lulusnya

"Huh?" Ryuki bingung

"Aku seharusnya masih berkecimpung di dunia Pro-League sampai sekarang, namun setelah 2 tahun aku malah berhenti dan pindah ke kota yang damai ini" kata Ren

"Kok gitu, padahal kamu bisa lebih sukses di masa depan nanti" kata Ryuki

"Aku cuma mau hidup bebas, terlebih dengan hobiku dan uang yang kudapat dari hasil 2 tahun di dunia pro tidaklah sedikit, jadi aku bisa mendalami hobiku dengan caraku sendiri mulai sekarang, hanya itu yang kuinginkan" jawab Ren

"Haaah, seperti biasa kamu memang orang yang tidak suka repot walau multi-talent, namun kau baik dan tidak sombong" kata Ryuki

"Hahaha begitukah" Ren menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Tapi ingatlah, kebaikan hatimu itu suatu saat nanti hanya akan mencelakakan dirimu sendiri loh, fufufufufu..." Ryuki mendadaak suram dan mengeluarkan senyum jahat

"Hey Ryuki, kamu kenapa?" Ren bingung melihat tingkah Ryuki, dan tak lama kemudian seseorang mencuri dompet Ren

"Apa?! WOY MALING!" teriak Ren

"Hehehehehe~" Maling itu lari dengan cepat namun entah bagaimana Ryuki sudah ada di depannya

"Hoy paman, balikin dompet temenku" kata Ryuki yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh

"Hii!" pencopet itu ketakutan dan sebelum ia mengetahuinya Ryuki sudah meninju hidungnya hingga patah dengan sekali pukul

"Akh"

"Huh... Berani juga kamu mencuri dompet temanku, dasar sampah" kata Ryuki yang mengambil dompet Ren dan menimpuk Ren dengan dompet itu

"Apa?!" Ren langsung menangkap dompet "O-oi!"

"Rasakan ini brengsek!" Ryuki langsung menginjaki pencopet itu

"WUAAAA!" pencopet itu berteriak kesakitan

"Woy Ryuki sudahlah! Hentikan!" teriak Ren, namun percuma Ryuki tak mendengarnya

"Rasakan ini bodoh! Rasakan!" ia masih menginjaki pencopet itu sampai ia berdarah dan tak bisa bergerak

"Hentikan bodoh!" teriak Ren yang langsung melesat dan meninju Ryuki

BUAKK

"Ukh..." Ryuki terlempar dan jatuh, lalu ia bangun dan mengelap darah di mulutnya

"Kamu itu kenapa sih?! Kelewatan tau ga!" bentak Ren ke arah Ryuki

"Kelewatan? Huh, makanya kubilang kamu terlalu baik jadi orang, kalo dibiarkan dia ga bakalan kapok" kata Ryuki

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi tetap saja ada yang namanya batasan dalam bertindak, kau tak berhak membunuh orang lain hanya karena masalah seperti ini!" bentaknya lagi

"Sudah cukup, meskipun kau teman baikku, kamu tak berhak memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan!" teriak Ryuki

"Ryuki..." Ren agak cemas melihatnya tidak biasa bersifat seperti itu, Ryuki yang dia kenal itu polos dan pendiam

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua.. Dan kini kau juga mau menghianatiku?!" bentak Ryuki

"Bukan, aku cuma-"

"Sudahlah.. Aku tau akan seperti ini..." Ryuki perlahan meninggalkannya

"Hoy Ryuki!" teriak Ren, namun ia mendadak dikepung oleh Ghoul

"Apa?!"

Ren diserang habis habisan dan ia hanya sempat menghindar namun salah satu kagune mengenainya dengan serangan kibasan

"Hoaakk"

Ren terjatuh dan kemudian dia berdiri lagi

"Kalian sungguh membuatku muak" kata Ren yang kemudian bersiap mengeluarkan Uni-Drivernya dan ia menekan tombol tengah di sabuknya dan memunculkan display menu, lalu memilih menu henshin

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

DO YOU WANT TO LOG IN?

YES NO

Ryuki berbalik melihat Ren dan sementara itu juga Ren menekan tombol Yes

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

CONNECTING TO SERVER

NOW LOADING

Seketika Ren bergaya dengan menjauhkan tangan kanannya ke arah serong keluar lalu menariknya lagi ke arah pinggang kirinya, lalu ia gerakkan lurus ke paha kanannya dan mengangkat kedua jarinya ke atas, lalu perlahan menurunkannya ke arah depan wajahnya

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

SERVER CONNECTION SECURE

BEGINNING TRANSFORMATION

"Henshin!" teriak Ren

Kemudian ia merentangkan kedua lengannya ke bawah, dan ia dikelilingi oleh efek semacam badai es dan tubuhnya perlahan membeku, setelah itu badai esnya berhenti, hanya memperlihatkan tubuh Ren yang terbungkus oleh es batu, lalu perlahan es nya retak dan pecah, terpental ke segala arah layaknya Cast Off Kamen Rider Kabuto

RIDER UNIMA, LOG IN

GAME START

READY

GO

"Hooo.. Dia berubah lagi" kata Ryuki, kemudian hpnya berdering dan memunculkan sebuah pesan

"Hey kamu ga mau pamer kekuatanmu? ('-' /" kata Mr.Y

"Nanti aja, sekarang belum saatnya" kata Ryuki

WEAPON SELECT:UNI-SAVER

Unima mengambil pedang Uni-Savernya dari Drivernya dan bersiaga dengan kuda kudanya, seraya menunggu pasukan Ghoul menyerang

"Heaaa!" pasukan Ghoul mulai menyerang Unima, Unima hanya bergerak dengan tenang dan menghindari tiap serangan mereka, sambil menangkis kagune mereka

"Apa cuma segini?" katanya lalu kemudian dia terkena serangan di punggung

"Wuaaa!" ia terjatuh karena serangan kagune rinkaku namun ia tidak terluka parah, dan sesaat setelah ia bangun langsung dihujani oleh hujan jarum kagune ukaku oleh 2 ghoul

"Apa?!" Unima berusaha untuk menghindar dan menangkis beberapa jarum, jeda tembakan jarum yang terus menerus layaknya machine gun itu hanya sekitar beberapa detik, Unima langsung menyiapkan Twin Buster Rifle Modenya Uni-Saver namun ia mendadak diserang 3 ghoul pengguna rinkaku

TRING TRING TRING

"Uwaaa!" Unima dicabik cabik oleh banyak rinkaku, terlebih tiap ghoul punya 3 ekor

"Cih, ternyata dia lemah" kata Ryuki dari persembunyiannya

"Dia kan baru mulai main permainan Game Rider ^^ wajar lah ('^')/" balas Mr.Y

"Itu akibatnya kalo terlalu baik sama orang lain..." Ryuki mulai kehabisan kesabarannya

Unima ditahan oleh 3 ghoul dan tubuhnya diikat dengan rinkaku, sementara 2 ghoul pengguna ukaku ada di depannya untuk menghujaninya dengan jarum kagune, semua jarumnya kena seluruh tubuh Unima dengan efek percikan api

TRANG TRANG TRANG

"Ukh, uwaaaaa!" teriak Unima kesakitan karena terkena banyak jarum, lalu ia dilepas dan jatuh

"Mati kau!" semua Ghoul bergerak cepat ke arah Unima untuk menerkamnya, namun Unima sudah menyiapkan kartu untuk melepaskan diri, lalu ia gunakan kartu celestial card itu dengan menggeseknya di atas drivernya

ESCAPE

Unima menghilang dan Ghoul yang mengepungnya saling terkam

JRASS

"A-apa?!" mereka kaget sesaat, dan mendadak Unima muncul di atas, dari tempat yang tak mereka sadari sekitar 5 m dari tempat mereka berdiam

"Terima ini!" kata Unima sambil menodongkan kedua Twin Buster Rifle ke arah Ghoul dan menembakkan 2 peluru beam secara terpisah

"Uwaaa!" Ghoul pengguna rinkaku melarikan diri karena luka mereka tidak begitu serius namun pengguna ukaku terkena tusukan yang cukup dalam dan sebabkan mereka kehabisan stamina bahkan hanya untuk bergerak saja susah sehingga mereka terkena peluru dan lenyap

"Hoo, ternyata dia bisa lebih kuat di saat terjepit begitu" kata Ryuki yang melihat Unima bertarung dan kemudian ia mengecek hpnya yang berdering lagi

"Nah gimana, hebat kan ^^ ayo kamu juga tunjukkanlah kekuatanmu /" kata Mr.Y

"Baik akan kulakukan... Kita liat cara bertarung siapa yang lebih baik" kata Ryuki yang kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah TKP

"Uhh... Tinggal 3" kata Unima sambil mengubah Uni-Savernya ke Twin Blade Mode, di saat itu ia melihat Ryuki

"Jadi itu kekuatan Game Rider Unima? Mengesankan, kuakui kamu itu hebat: kata Ryuki sambil berjalan mendekati Unima

"Ryuki?"

"Tapi kukatakan 1 hal saja, terlalu baik bisa membuatmu mudah terbunuh loh... Shirokawa Ren" lanjutnya dengan evil smirk

"Apa?! Kau mengenaliku?!" teriak Unima

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bertarung yang sesungguhnya..." kata Ryuki sambil mengeluarkan Death-Drivernya, bentuknya seperti Uni-Driver namun warnanya ungu dengan garis biru tua

"Itu Driver yang sama denganku! Kamu juga seorang Game Rider?!" teriak Unima

"Yah, inilah pertarungan pertamaku meskipun aku sudah mendaftar sebulan lalu" kata Ryuki yang memakai Drivernya dan menekan tombol tengah di Drivernya guna memanggil display menu dan kemudian ia memilih menu Henshin

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

DO YOU WANT TO LOG IN

YES NO

"Yes" kata Ryuki sambil menekan tombol

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

CONNECTING TO SERVER

NOW LOADING

Kemudian Ryuki melakukan pose henshinnya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menurunkannya ke depan wajahnya sehingga terlihat seperti ia menutup wajahnya dan kemudian ia mendadak merentangkan tangan itu ke arah kanan

"Henshin..."

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

SERVER CONNECTION SECURE

BEGIN TRANSFORMATION

Seketika tubuh Ryuki tertutup oleh asap hitam selama beberapa detik dan tubuhnya berubah di dalam, lalu ia menyingkirkan asapnya hanya dengan 1 kibasan tangan

RIDER DEATH, LOG IN

GAME START

READY

GO

"Game Rider Death?" kata Unima

"Nah mundurlah kamu Ren, aku akan membereskan mereka" kata Death

"Kamu kira bisa menghabisi kami hah?!" salah 1 Ghoul di depan maju dan menerkam Death, namun bagian tubuhnya yang diserang berubah menjadi asap dan pulih lagi

"Huh... Lemah" kata Death

"Apa?!" Unima kaget melihatnya

"Tidak mungkin!" kedua Ghoul yang lain menerkamnya terus menerus namun Death hanya menghindar dengan santai namun setiap kali ia terkena serangan hanya akan menjadi asap dan tidak merasakan apa apa

"Sudah selesai kah?" tanya Death melihat Ghoul di depannya kelelahan

"Uhh..." Ghoul di depannya kelelahan

"Ryuki, kamu sebenarnya siapa" kata Unima

WEAPON SELECT:DEATH-INCISOR

Death mengambil sebuah tongkat besi panjang dari Drivernya dan ia menyalakan Beam Scythenya, dan dia menekan tombol kiri drivernya dan meng scan Death-Incisor Beam Scythe Modenya dan kemudian ia langsung membuka display menu dan memilih menu Hissatsu

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

"Apa?!" kata Unima melihat Death segera menyiapkan kuda kudanya

"Haaaa..."

"Jangan bercanda!" ketiga Ghoul tadi langsung menerjangnya

DEATH-SLAYSLASH

"HEAAAA!" teriak Death seraya mengayun Beam Scythenya ke arah 3 Ghoul yang menerkamnya dan keluarlah sebuah gelombang tebasan besar yang membelah 3 Ghoul itu

"WUAAAA!" 3 Ghoul itu terpotong, kesakitan dan akhirnya tubuh mereka lenyap dengan sendirinya lalu menghasilkan ledakan

"Ukh, hebatnya" kata Unima kagum melihat Death

BATTLE CLEARED

Enemies Defeated 5

Ghoul 5

Vampire 0

Demon 0

Total Damage 109860

Total K'Oed 0

EXP 50000

Money 250000 Yen

Item Drop

-Charger 3x

Key Item

-None

Rank: B - Average

"Yah B Rank huh? Biarlah" kata Death

"Authnya ga kreatif cuma ngasih Charger doang itemnya, seengganya bisa buat mulihkan MP" kata Unima

Pertarungan selesai, namun mereka masih dalam wujud Rider

"Uh, aku bisa melihat Title dan levelnya, Huh? Senjou no Shinigami dan levelnya 32?!" kaget Unima

"Hooo tinggi juga yah, aku baru level up tadinya sih 31, kulihat levelmu 27 dan title mu Meijin Kawaguchi 4th?" kata Death

"Yah kamu tau kan aku ini Pro Gamer terkenal, kalo kamu sendiri kenapa? Apa kamu membunuh orang orang tidak bersalah?" kata Unima

"Aku adalah Dewa Kematian di Medan Perang, sepertinya kamu tidak tahu apa apa tentangku saat di militer, akan kujelaskan saat aku berada dalam misi terbesarku, aku telah membunuh pasukan musuh yang terdiri dari 1500 orang sendirian hanya dengan perlengkapan dan tumbal seadanya" kata Death

"Tumbal, jangan bilang!" teriak Unima

"Yaa aku menumbalkan teman temanku, dan kusisakan mereka yang berguna, setelah itu aku dianggap berbahaya oleh militer dan diasingkan selama 1 tahun terakhir, lalu seseorang memberiku Driver ini" jelasnya lagi

"Apa?!" Unima tak bisa berhenti kaget oleh perkataan Death

"Setidaknya Game Rider ini bisa menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan, lalu soal pertarungan pertamaku tadi aku bohong, aku sudah mencoba pertarungan sebanyak 5 kali sebelum kesini" kata Death

"Kamu menganggap ini semua hanya permainan?!"

"Yah tapi emang benar kan? Kita hanya Pion yang digerakkan di dunia ini, semua sesuai dengan skenario Mr.Y" Death menjelaskan

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku bergerak dengan keinginanku sendiri!" kata Unima

"Dan itulah rencana Mr.Y, kamu bergerak dengan keinginanmu semua hanya berdasarkan keinginannya"

"Tidak mungkin"

Kemudian System Message muncul

System Message

Mr.Y

Sayangnya itu benar ^^ / gomenasai aku ga bilang apa apa soal ini aku hanya memanfaatkan kalian agar dunia ini dapat menjadi lebih menarik, aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian, yang penting bertarunglah, sampai jumlah Game Rider yang dapat bertahan ditentukan~

"Dasar gila..." Unima mulai gelisah

"Bagaimana?" tanya Death

"Jadi aku harus mengalahkan kalian semua?" kata Unima

"Haaah jangan bingung begitu, walau kau teman lamaku kau tetap akan kuhabisi" kata Death yang kemudian menggunakan Death-Incisornya untuk menebas Unima

"Wuaaaa!" teriak Unima yang terpental dan kemudian muncul sebuah display message di depannya

DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECOND

Unima terjatuh dan perlahan lahan dia kehilangan kekuatan armornya dan kembali menjadi manusia

"Cuma begitu saja?" kata Death menodongkan Beam Scythenya yang kemudian dia ubah jadi Beam Spear dengan menekuk ujung pemancar beamnya secara otomatis

"Mana mungkin aku mampu, ukh kenapa badanku sakit" kata Ren yang tersungkur di tanah

TRRT TRRT

Ren langsung mengecek hpnya

"Aku lupa, kalo kamu kena serang saat tekadmu memudar, servernya takkan merespon drivermu dan kau akan segera kembali ke wujud manusia dan sakit dari pertarungannya takkan hilang ('^') / " kata Mr.Y

"Begitukah.. Cih" kata Ren

"Sampai jumpa, dengan ini hilang 1 Rider" kata Death yang bersiap menusukkan Beam Spearnya

"Ryuki.. Maafkan aku kalau dulu aku selalu bergerak melindungimu tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu dan mencoba untuk memahaminya.. Kalau kau yang membunuhku maka aku tidak masalah..." kata Ren dalam hati sambil menutup mata, kemudian apa yang akan terjadi pada Ren? Saksikan di Chapter berikutnya

Ending: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - The DU

Part 5 End


	6. Part 6:Precious Friends?

Part 6:Precious Friends?

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Disclaimer:Char Hyperdimension Neptunia dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

"Matilah dengan tenang!" Death menusukkan Beam Spearnya ke arah Ren namun langsung berhenti setelah 1 display message muncul di depannya

Mr.Y

System Message

Energi panas mendekat dari arah jam 8

"Apa?!"

Sebuah laser menyerang Rider Death dan membuatnya terpental karena tidak sempat mengubah diri menjadi kumpulan asap, di saat itu juga Ren kaget dan melihat sesuatu

"Huh apa itu?"

Lalu sosok itu memperlihatkan dirinya, ia adalah perubahan Nepgear yang bernama Purple Sister

"Huh itu kan Nepgear kenapa ada disini coba" kata Ren yang langsung pingsan

"Ren-san kamu tak apa apa? Hey sadarlah Ren-san" kata Nepgear yang kemudian membawa Ren pergi dari sana, sementara itu Death bangkit dari dalam asap

"Hah! Lumayan juga, tapi belum cukup untuk menjatuhkanku..." katanya yang kemudian memanggil display menu dan log out

CANCELLING TRANSFORMATION

DO YOU WANT TO LOG OUT

YES NO

Dia memilih Yes

CANCELLING TRANSFORMATION

DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECOND

Perlahan lahan armor di tubuh Rider Death berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang, kembali menampakkan wujud Ryuki

"Huuuuuh..."

Trrt trrt

Ryuki langsung mengecek HPnya

"Ga dikejar? O.O / " kata Mr.Y

"Ga usahlah, capek aku, besok lagi aja" jawabnya

Setelah itu, pindah ke toko hobi G-Post, 3 orang gadis yang bersama Nepgear masih diam di toko

"Huuh, kenapa sih Nepgear mengejar orang itu?" keluh Uni

"Hmm semoga dia baik baik aja" jawab Rom

"Ah dia udah kembali!" teriak Ram

Nepgear membawa Ren yang terluka, meski tidak cukup parah namun ia tidak sadarkan diri

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?!" Uni kaget melihat mereka masuk ke toko dengan keadaan yang sedemikian

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, kita harus menaruh Ren-san di kamarnya dulu!" kata Nepgear

"Tapi gimana? Kita kan ga tau dia tinggal dimana" kata Ram

"Tapi sepertinya dia meninggalkan kunci sebelum pergi, ini lihatlah, dia menjatuhkan ini" kata Rom sambil mengeluarkan kunci

"Ah, benar ini kunci" kata Uni mengambilnya

"Tapi dimana kunci ini bisa digunakan?" tanya Ram

"Coba ke pintu belakang" kata Nepgear yang masih memegangi Ren

Lalu mereka menggunakan kunci itu dan membuka pintu belakang yang tembus ke rumah Ren

"Hah? Dia beneran tinggal di sini?" Uni kaget

"Hebat.." kata Rom kagum

"Sudah lebih baik kita menidurkannya di sofa itu" kata Nepgear

"Ah iya benar juga" kata Ram

Lalu mereka berempat menaruh Ren di sofa di depan TV

Skip waktu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Ren bangun dan ditemani oleh Nepgear

"Hmm... Nepgear?" katanya yang melihat Nepgear yang sekarang sedang menidurkan Ren di atas pangkuannya

"Ren-san... Kenapa?" kata Nepgear dengan nada khawatir

"Huh? Apanya?" jawab Ren dengan wajah datar

"Kamu melakukan hal hal berbahaya itu dengan temanmu?" tanyanya khawatir

"Hmm... Kamu lihat semuanya?" kata Ren yang berusaha bangun namun ia masih sakit

"..." Nepgear menahan Ren agar ia tetap beristirahat

"Kenapa? Hal seperti ini tidak menyakitkan" jawab Ren

"Jangan berbohong Ren-san, aku tau kalo Ren-san itu benar benar sakit..." balas Nepgear dengan nada sedih

"Hmm, emangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku harus menghadapinya kan?" jawab Ren

"Apa Ren-san bisa menyakiti temannya? Ren-san itu orang baik..."

"Hahaha, begitukah? Maka biarkanlah aku menemuinya sekali lagi" kata Ren

"Jangan! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya! Dia ingin membunuhmu!" teriak Nepgear

"Uhh... Kenapa kamu begitu peduli denganku?" tanya Ren

"Karena kita teman kan, Ren-san temanku yang berharga" jawab Nepgear dengan polos dan menahan tangisnya

"Hmm.. Gitukah? Teman yah... Iya iya aku ngerti, aku akan berusaha menghindarinya" kata Ren yang mencoba menenangkan Nepgear

"Iya, terima kasih Ren-san" kata Nepgear yang tersenyum sambil sedikit menitikkan air mata

"Kenapa aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis" pikir Ren

"Ada apa Ren-san?" tanya Nepgear dengan polos

"Uhh aku susah bangun, sehari ini tolong kamu urusi rumah dan tokoku" kata Ren dengan datar

"Eeeh?!" Nepgear kaget mendengar permintaan Ren

"Huh? Ga mau kah? Ya udah mungkin aku akan kelaparan atau haus lalu tambah sakit dan mati" kata Ren datar

"Iya iyaaaaa! Ren-san istirahat saja aku akan panggilkan Onee-chanku dan yang lain" kata Nepgear

Setelah itu Ren kembali bersantai, kira kira memakan waktu sekitar 2 menit hingga Neptune dkk sampai

"Nepu! Tokonya banyak figurnya!" teriak Neptune melihat lini SHF yang dipajang di lemari kaca

"Oneechan jangan diacak acak" kata Nepgear

"Wah, barang Cosplaynya lengkap juga ya" Noire kagum dengan koleksi kostum yang dijual di toko

"Kurasa cocok kalo oneechan yang pakai" kata Uni sambil senyum

"Hmmm.. Disini juga ada majalah?" Blanc melihat lihat lemari kaca dekat kasir

"Ara, ada beberapa macam game yah, apa ini, cardgame? Menarik juga sepertinya desu wa~" Vert melihat lihat sesi game, dan dia kaget saat melihat koleksi DVD/BD anime yang dijual di sebelahnya

"Haa, konten 18 tahun keatas desu" kata Compa yang melihat bagian lemari kaca yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh Nepgear

"Ah hentikan itu, disini banyak anak kecil" IF membalas perkataan Compa

"Hehe maaf desu~" kata Compa

"Ah semuanya sudah disini, baiklah langsung saja" kata Nepgear

Kemudian ia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi

"Woah, berarti kita cuma perlu jaga toko ini sampai tutup jam 7 sore ya?" kata Neptune

"Ya sudah, kalo gitu kalian ikuti arahan dariku!" tiba tiba Noire jadi serius

"Mulailah dia jadi orang bertanggung jawab" kata Blanc

"Ara, kamu semangat sekali" kata Vert

"Diam! Sekarang lakukan tugas kalian!" kata Noire, seruangan jadi kaget lalu mereka mulai kerja(?)

"Hey ini berlebihan kurasa hahaha..." kata Ren

Trrt Trrt

Seketika Ren membaca pesan di HPnya

Mr.Y

No Subject

Wah raja harem! (O_O) /

"Diam kau bodoh" kata Ren

"Woah masih marah ya? / gomen~" kata Mr.Y lewat text message

"Are you such a retarded one? Jelas lah" kata Ren kesal

"Yes i am! '-'/" jawabnya

"Huuh... Biarkan aku sendiri saat ini" kata Ren

"Ok, aku cuma mau mengingatkan, agar besok menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Ryuki ^^/ itu Quest loh" balasnya lagi

"Uh... Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup" kata Ren

"Ren-san ya? Aku Compa desu~" kata Compa

"Woah Compa yang asli" kata Ren

"Iya ini aku yang asli desu~" kata Compa

"Compa-san akan mengobatimu Ren-san" kata Nepgear yang tersenyum ke arah Ren

"Ah, silakan" kata Ren

"Jadi kamu sakit apa? Apa harus disuntik desu?" kata Compa mengeluarkan suntikan raksasa

"A-APAAAAA! TIDAK HENTIKAN AKU TAKUT JARUM SUNTIK!" teriak Ren yang kemudian berlari lari di kamar

"Haah?! Jangan banyak gerak desu! Cuma bercanda desu!" kata Compa

"Oh iya hahaha" kata Ren

"Hmm~" Nepgear sedikit senang melihat Ren

Setelah itu malam tiba, Neptune dan kawan kawan memutuskan untuk pulang

"Hahaha, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku ingin membagikan ini pada kalian semua" kata Ren membagikan sebuah CD Album

"Nepu! Ini!" teriak Neptune

"CD Album Walkure Attack?" kata Vert tersenyum

"Hmm..." Blanc hanya diam

"Wah kostumnya bagus, bukannya aku suka ya aku cuma bilang bagus" kata Noire

"Ya sudah terima kasih yah" kata Ren melihat mereka pergi

"Dadah~" teriak Neptune

"Umm, aku mau disini sebentar lagi" kata Nepgear

"Heeeeeh? Kamu ga mau pulang?" kata Neptune

"Tak apa apa" kata Nepgear tersenyum

"Heeeh ya sudah, kamu baik baik ya!" kata Neptune dengan nada bawel dan kekanakannya

Lalu hanya tersisa Ren dan Nepgear, entah mengapa Nepgear belum mau pulang

"Ren-san, ayo dengarkan lagunya sama sama" kata Nepgear tersenyum

"Huh? Oh iya" kata Ren menjawab permohonan Nepgear

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam toko, menuju ke ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 melewati kamar Ren menuju ke tangga yang mengarah ke pintu atap dan kemudian mereka duduk di atap sambil mendengarkan lagu

NP:Album Walkure Attack - Walkure

Mereka duduk bersebelahan memakai earphone, muke gile kayak di film film deh /plak

Nepgear tersenyum layaknya gadis yang masih polos sementara Ren hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, berbeda dengan dirinya saat membuka toko dan bekerja

"Ren-san kenappa kamu tidak terlihat senang?" tanya Nepgear khawatir dengan Ren

"Huh? Engga kok aku emang begini" kata Ren

"Begitu ya, hehe"

"Huh? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Engga kok rasanya unik bagiku"

"Huh dasar aneh"

"Heeeh? Menurutmu begitu?"

"Iyaaa cewek aneh"

Lalu Nepgear tertawa dan Ren hanya tersenyum

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, muncul sosok aneh yang berwarna biru di depan mereka

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Ren kaget

"Hmm.. Tak perlulah kau tau siapa diriku ini, aku datang untuk membunuhmu Shirokawa Ren!"

"Kau... Guyver?! Sial aku ga tau cara melawannya" kata Ren

"Maka bersiaplah!" Guyver misterius itu langsung menyerang Ren lalu Ren menghindar dan segera menjauh

"Ren-san!" teriak Nepgear

"Seharusnya aku baca manga tentang Guyver, kalo gitu akan kulawan dengan caraku! Henshin!"

Skip adegan, Ren sudah memakai sabuk daritadi dan menghempaskan Guyver dengan ledakan es dadakan limaratusan(?) andalannya

RIDER UNIMA, GAME START

READY

GO!

Lalu mereka beradu pukulan dan tendangan, dengan lontaran combo yang sungguh cepat dan saat itulah celah terbuka, Rider Unima terpental oleh tendangan Guyver

"Ukh" Unima terjatuh ke arah Nepgear

"Ren-san kamu tak apa apa?!"

kemudian Display Message muncul di hadapan Unima

Mr.Y

No Subject

Ehem ehem sayang sekali, Guyver malah datang dan mengganggu keromantisan kalian berdua u.u yah aku hanya ingin mengingatkan cara biasa tak akan mempan untuk melawannya, kau harus mengandalkan "Mantra sang Dewi" untuk menang, sekian ^^ /

"Ya ampun, udah ngejek ngasih hint ga jelas lagi, maksudnya apa mantra sang dewi? Nepgear kamu ngerti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ya sudahlah kamu cepat lari"

WEAPON SELECT:UNI-SAVER

Unima memanggil pedang utamanya dan ia menggunakannya untuk menebas Guyver tebasan pertama dihindari dan tebasan kedua ditahan lalu ia meninju Unima dan ia terpental

"Apa?!" Unima heran karena tetap tidak bisa mengenainya

"Ren-san! Aku harus memikirkan makna dari perkataan itu!" Nepgear ikutan berubah menjadi wujud dewinya dan bantu menembaki Guyver dari belakang Unima

"Ukh!" Guyver kena beberapa tembakan

"Heaaa!" Unima menebas dengan cepat setelah mengubah Uni-Saver menjadi Twin Blade Mode

"Akh!"

"Huh!" Unima menyodok dada Guyver dengan kedua pedang dan ia terjatuh

"Cih, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sekuat itu?!" kata Guyver

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya, Unima langsung mengatur Drivernya, menekan tombol untuk memanggil Display menu dan memilih untuk mengaktifkan Hissatsu

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

UNI-JUDGMENT

Topeng sayap Unima terbuka dan tergeser ke bagian kiri dan kanan helm lalu memperlihatkan bagian dalam topengnya, Unima bersiaga dan mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua kakinya lalu muncul lambang unima di bawah kakinya yang kemudian terserap ke dalamnya

"Huh!"

Dengan cepat ia melompat setinggi 6 M lalu melesatkan tendangan maut ke arah Guyver dan ia terpental

"Aaaaargh"

Unima berlari ke arah mentalnya Guyver setelah ia mendarat, namun Guyver jatuh ke bawah gedung dan saat Unima melihatnya, dia menghilang

"Hilang?! Apa dia lari?!"

Keadaan kembali tenang, lalu UnmIa Logout dan kembali menjadi manusia

CANCELLING TRANSFORMATION

DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECONDS

"Ren-san kamu tak apa apa?" tanya Nepgear

"Iya, aku sudah sembuh, mungkin karena aku menjadi seorang Game Rider jadi setelah tidur sebentar tadi sudah sembuh"

"Syukurlah" kata Nepgear sambil tersenyum

"Tapi tentang apa yang dikatakan Mr.Y itu membuatu penasaran" Ren masih penasaran

"Mantra sang dewi?" jawab Nepgear dengan muka polos

"Yaaa, lagian sekarang sudah terlalu malam, mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Ren

"Hmm, tak usah, untuk hari ini aku menginap di rumah Ren-san saja" balasnya

"Huh?"

"Tak apa kan? Ayo kita dengar lagunya lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Huuhh baka, ya sudahlah tapi bilanglah ke Neptune dulu" balas Ren sambil buang muka

"Aku sudah kirimkan e-mail untuknya dari tadi" balasnya

"What the... Ya ampun"

Lalu mereka lanjut mendengarkan sisa lagu di album Walkure Attack

Di luar

"NEPU! Ya ampun Nepgear!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Blanc

"Nepgear bilang dia ingin menginap di toko Ren"

"Ara, dia sudah mulai dewasa desu" kata Vert

"Wah gimana tuh Neptune" tanya Noire

"Uhh.. Dia itu adikku satu satunya, mana mungkin kuijinkan dia menginap di rumah lelaki tak dikenal! Ayo semua kita kembali ke sana!" teriak Neptune dengan nada ngomongnya yang bawel dan kekanakan

"Wey kenapa kamu malah jadi kayak ketua gitu?!" Noire protes

Singkat cerita, mereka kembali ke lantai 1 dan kemudian mereka ke dapur

"Hmm... Aku akan buatkan makan malam dulu" kata Ren sambil melihat isi kulkas

"Ya sudah" kata Nepgear tersenyum melihat Ren

Melihat Ren memasak, Nepgear jadi kagum

"Hey Nepgear! Ayo sini pulang!" kata Neptune yang mendadak masuk ke dalam toko

"Loh Oneechan?" kata Nepgear"

"Hmm? Untung aku masak banyak, aku udah tau mereka bakal jemput" kata Ren

"Wah perhitungan sekali" kata Blanc

"Woah jadi kamu udah tau?! Hebatnya" kata Neptune

Singkat cerita lalu mereka semua langsung ke meja makan(?)

"Wah ga ada terongnya" kata Neptune

"Untunglah aku ga pernah makan terong" kata Ren

Lalu Neptune coba makan 1 suap

"Nepu!"

"Ada apa Neptune?" tanya Vert

"Enak loh!" teriak Neptune kegirangan

"Oh gitu, biar kucoba deh" kata Noire dan kemudian yang lain juga makan

"Hmm... Iya enak loh Oneechan" kata Uni

"Enak.." kata Rom dengan pelan

"Waa aku mau lagi" kata Ram dengan suara agak keras

"Hahahahaha, masih banyak kok malam ini kita pesta(?)" kata Ren dengan senangnya

Tidaklah mengherankan karena saat toko sudah tutup dia selalu sendirian, sudah lama sejak dia makan bersama seperti ini

Singkat cerita, saat mereka selesai makan

"Hmmm, bukannya aku ga mau sih tapi... Kalian semua mau menginap di rumahku?!" teriak Ren

"Yaa gitu deh, kita semua ga nemu penginapan yang kosong jadi kita balik kesini aja deh, hehehe~" jawab Neptune

"Huuhh... Ya sudahlah aku tidur di ruang tamu saja, kamar kosong cuma ada 2 jadi silakan tidur di kamarku"

"Maaf ya Ren-san" kata Nepgear

"Iya iya"

Lalu Ren menggelar 4 futon di tiap kamar kosong, untungnya kamar kosongnya cukup luas untuk 4 orang

"Nah tinggal kamarku sisa 1 ranjang, lalu 2 orang tidur di 1 ranjang itu" kata Ren

"Kalo gitu untuk Rom & Ram saja" jawab Blanc

"Ya sudah, selamat malam" Ren ke bawah dan siap siap tidur di sofa

"Kalo gitu hari ini aja kita menginap disini" kata IF

"Maaf desu~" kata Compa

"Iyaa tak apa apa" Ren berhenti dan menjawab mereka lalu kembali jalan ke sofa

Singkat cerita, semuanya sudah tertidur nyenyak

Kamar kosong 1 berurutan dari kiri ke kanan:pintu, Neptune, Nepgear, Vert, IF

Kamar kosong 2 berurutan dari kiri ke kanan:pintu, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Compa

Kamar Ren: Rom & Ram

Lalu di Sofa Ren hanya tiduran dan membalas SMS dari Mr.Y

"Cieee /"

"Diam kau baka" kata Ren ke hpnya sendiri

"Fufufufufu~ ^^ kerja bagus, apa kau masih penasaran dengan kata kataku?"

"Ya iyalah, apa coba maksudnya mantra sang dewi?" kata Ren lagi

"Ya kamu akan tau besok saat melawan Ryuki di tempat yang akan kutunjukkan besok ga sabar deh ^^"

"Baiklah akan kutunggu untuk bisa mengetahuinya, selamat malam" kata Ren menutup hpnya dan tidur

Sementara itu Guyver

"Ukh... Kuat juga dia..." kata Guyver yang kemudian menjadi sosok manusianya

"Aku pasti akan menjadi yang terkuat, lihat saja..."

Kemudian ia menghilang dalam kegelapan

Keesokan harinya, Ren sudah ada di hadapan Ryuki, ditemani oleh 8 dewi(?) di belakangnya

"Semaleman kamu ngumpulin harem ya?! Curang! Bagi bagi!" teriak Ryuki

"Dafuq men, ga tau gue juga semalem tiba tiba gue diikutin terus" jawab Ren

"Ya udah, nambah alesan gue buat ngalahin lu" kata Ryuki

"Oh ya udah, tapi aku ga bisa menyerahkan mereka pada psikopat sepertimu" kata Ren

Kemudian mereka bersiap untuk henshin, mulai dari mengenakan driver dan memilih menu

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

DO YOU WANT TO LOG IN

YES NO

"YES!" teriak keduanya sambil menekan tombol

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

CONNECTING TO SERVER

NOW LOADING

Sembari menunggu mereka berpose, Neptune bertanya pada Nepgear

"Hey Nepgear bukannya dia terluka?" tanya Neptune

"Engga kok dia udah sembuh" kata Nepgear

"Woah cepet amat yah" kata Neptune

"Entahlah hehe" jawab Nepgear

"HENSHIN!"

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

SERVER CONNECTION SECURE

BEGIN TRANSFORMATION

Lalu dengan efek henshin masing masing, mereka membuat gempar sekeliling mereka, Unima dengan badai es dan es yang cast off dari armornya, Death dengan asap yang mengumpul dan terhempas dari tubuhnya

Muncullah Display Message

Mr.Y

PVP

Haloo jumpa lagi dengan GM tercinta kalian Mr.Y ^^ / jika kalian ingin bertarung satu sama lain antar Game Rider, jangan lupa mengaktifkan menu PVP ya, coba cari di menu kalian, untuk saat ini kalian hanya bisa memainkan point match saja, jangan pernah coba untuk memainkan death match karena itu adalah tiket kalian untuk melawan boss terakhir via PVP

"Menu?" lalu mereka berdua cari PVP di display menu

"Ini ya" mereka menekan tombol PVP dan keluar pilihan Host dan Join

"Eh elu yang Host dong, gue kepencet Join nih" kata Ren menekan tombol Join

"Yaelah bray, ok tunggu yah" jawab Ryuki menekan Host dan memilih Point Match

Lalu Ren melihat kotak berisi tantangan duel dari Host seperti di Accel World, lalu dia sentuh nama Rider Death

"Kok mirip Accel World gini yah" kata Ren

"Waduh ga tau juga gue bray" jawab Ryuki

"Gue join nih"

"Ok, awas gak GEGEH lu"

Sementara para Dewi agak tercengang melihat mereka bercanda bagaikan anak anak WARNET

"I-ini beneran temennya masih niat bunuh Ren?" tanya Noire

"Pake bercanda yah, tapi di sisi lain dia itu seperti Plutia" kata Blanc

"Gimanapun juga kan mereka teman masa kecil" jawab Vert

"Wah beneran keliatan HP Bar sama MP nya" kata Ren

"Ok, bersiaplah" kata Ryuki

"Mulai!" kata Uni

Point Match

Time 15 menit

Yang Pointnya lebih sedikit kalah

Yang Seri selamat

Cara menambah point adalah dengan membunuh player lawan 1 kali lalu lawan yang kalah akan respawn

BATTLE START

"HUOOOOOO!" teriak Unima dan Death yang mengeluarkan Sonic Blade di tangan masing masing dan beradu tebasan dan pukulan

Sementara di G-Post

"Ya ampun, kita ditinggal desu~" kata Compa

"Ya udahlah, kalo kita pergi siapa yang jagain toko?" kata IF

"Ok deh I-chan kita berdoa saja desu~"

"Iya, kita bisa berharap mereka kembali dengan selamat"

Kembali ke TKP, Unima tetap tak bisa menjatuhkan dan bahkan menyentuh Death karena skillnya yang mampu berubah menjadi asap atau tak tersentuh seperti Obito Uchiha

"Wuaaa!" Unima terjatuh dan ia melihat HP barnya sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah hingga 40% tersisa sementara Death masih 100%

WEAPON SELECT:DEATH-INCISOR

Death memanggil senjata utamanya dan menyalakan Beam Scythenya

"Owari da" kata Ryuki menyiapkan Skill dan melakukan Hissatsu di Drivernya

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

DEATH-SLAYSLASH

Unima mengambil kartu Celestial Card dari Card Holder dan menggeseknya di Driver

SPEED

Lalu ia bergerak dengan cepat dan coba untuk mundur

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" sesaat Death menggila + Rage lalu ia memecah tongkat Death-Incisor jadi 3 dan mereka terhubung dengan Beam Chain yang bisa memanjang sendiri dan dapat diayun seperti Nunchaku, lalu ia lempar 1 tebasan ke arah Unima dan berusaha membacoknya

"Apa?!" Unima kaget dan ia terkena bacokan tersebut dan HP nya habis, dia terkapar dan harus menunggu 10 detik untuk hidup lagi

"Ren-san!" teriak Nepgear

"Huh, 1 poin" kata Death

10 detik kemudian

"Kemana dia?!" teriak Death

UNI-SLICER

"Huh?!" Death kaget dan mencari tahu keberadaan Unima

"Heaaa!" Unima muncul dari belakang dan menebas Death dengan Uni-Saver Naginata Mode

"Sial! Aku lengah!" Death langsung kehabisan 35% HP lalu ia ditebas 2 kali lagi

"Huh! Heaaa!"

Lalu Rider Death mati dan harus menunggu 10 detik lagi

"Nepu! dia balik lagi" kata Neptune

"Ternyata langsung memakai Hissatsu dapat langsung melukainya" kata Unima

10 detik kemudian

"Ternyata kamu bisa mendapat 1 angka, tapi cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan!" teriak Death yang kemudian mengubah Beam Scythenya ke Beam Spear dengan menekuk pemancar Beamnya ke atas

"Ukh"

Kemudian Death mengubah style bertarungnya, ia memakai beragam teknik tusukan dengan cepat ke arah Unima, tentunya Unima mengubah Uni-Saver ke Twin Blade Mode agar dapat mengikuti gerakannya, alhasil walau tetap mengurangi HP bar nya namun setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi dampak yang bisa ditimbulkan dari yang tadinya dapat mengurangi 5% setiap hit menjadi 2-3% setiap hit

"Sepertinya dia berhasil bertahan" kata Rom

"Belum tentu" jawab Uni

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ram

"Liatlah baik baik, dia susah payah menahan tusukan beruntun itu" jawabnya lagi

"Tunggu, lama lama jadi" kata Nepgear

"Huh, kamu kira aku tidak tau apa apa tentang dirimu? Aku menganalisa dirimu sejak semalam!" kata Death

"Apa?!"

"Dengan jurus ini akan kulumpuhkan kau!"

HP Unima terus merosot ke 60%

"Rainy Ratnapura!" teriak Death sambil menusuk nusuk Unima secara beruntun sampai HPnya tersisa 30%

"Argh!" Unima terjatuh dan HPnya terus merosot ke 20%

"Hah/ itu jurusku" kata Vert

"Sial" Unima mencoba berdiri namun ia sudah ditusuk duluan oleh Death dan mati, lalu menunggu 10 detik lagi

"Kali ini aku akan-" kata kata Unima terpotong saat ia melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkan di depannya

"Tanzerin Trombe!" teriak Death sambil memutar mutar Beam Scythe seperti tornado ke arah Unima, setiap tebasan mengurangi HPnya sampai 10%

"JANGAN NIRU NIRU ORANG SEMBARANGAN B******!" teriak Blanc dari belakang

"Nepu! Penonton kecewa!" teriak Neptune

"Sabar sabar" kata Noire

8 putaran, Unima tak bisa apa apa, tinggal 20% HP dan kemudian ia kewalahan, melihat Scythe yang diangkat untuk kemudian membacoknya

ZRATS

Lalu mati lagi, tak salah jika Rider Death dikatakan sebagai Senjou no Shinigami, yang bertemu dengannya sudah dipastikan mati, dan terjamin

10 detik kemudian

"Hahh..." Unima kembali namun tampak lelah

"Ren-san..." Nepgear mulai khawatir dan ia masih mencari tahu apa maksud perkataan Mr.Y kemarin

"Bagaimana? Sisa waktu masih 7 menit lagi, mau menyerah?" tanya Death

"Mana mungkin aku menyerah sebelum temanku sadar" kata Unima

"Oh jadi gitu, pada akhirnya kamu hanya banyak omong saja?!" Death murka dan melesat cepat ke arah Unima dan meng Upper Slash dengan Beam Scythe hingga HPnya berkurang sampai 75% hanya dengan sekali tebas dan membuatnya terpental

"Argh" Unima jatuh lagi

"Huh.."

"Mungkin aku memang seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku memiliki teman yang berharga sepertimu, dan mereka juga mempercayaiku, makanya aku harus melindungi mereka, aku tak akan mati sekarang juga, aku pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" teriak Unima

"Baiklah, kuterima omong kosong terakhirmu..."

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

DEATH-SLAYSLASH

Lalu Death berjalan ke arah Unima dan bersiap untuk membacoknya

Unima mengembalikan Uni-Saver ke mode awal dan meng Intercept dengan tebasan

"CRITICAL EDGE!" dengan 3 tebasan ia membuat Death terperosok dan kehilangan HP sebesar 40%

"Wuaaa! Apa?!"

"Nepu! Jurusku!" teriak Neptune

"Mungkin saja!" kata Nepgear lalu dia ke depan barisan penonton(?)

"Eh? Nepgear?" kata Uni

Kemudian Nepgear berubah dan mulai mengatur napasnya dan bernyanyi(?)

"Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara, furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara"

"hah? Nepgear?" semuanya melihat Nepgear menyanyi entah untuk apa

"Uhh..." di saat yang sama Unima berdiri sambil menyangga dengan ujung pedangnya

"Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagaru, kikisakareta kioku no hatenaki tsubasa"

"Kau masih bisa berdiri kah? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah?" tanya Death

"Karena mereka masih ada disini, orang orang yang percaya padaku" jawab Unima

"Ano hi, katariatta koto, itsumo warai aeta koto"

"Huh? Apa ini?" Ren melihat MPnya terus penuh, lalu satu lagi HP dan Staminanya terisi kembali

"Sial, dia semakin kuat tapi HPnya juga tinggal sedikit, tunggu, HP nya meningkat?!" Death kaget melihat meteran HP dan MP Unima menjadi kembali seperti semula, staminanya juga kembali

"Yomigaeru hi made, tachiagaru dake"

"Aku merasakannya, Nepgear, dia telah menemukan jawaban teka teki itu" kata Unima dalam hati

Music On: Bokura no Senjou - Walkure

"Kowashite, motto, motto boku o kanjite, soko ni, soko ni kimi ga imasu ka? Senjou ni saku inochi yo, moero, moero"

"Tak akan kusia siakan usahamu, Nepgear!" kata Unima yaang kemudian berdiri dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya, saat itu juga terlihat di dalam kostumnya, Ren dalam wujud astral(kayak yang sering terjadi di opening/scene tertentu Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny lah ga usah ditanya kalo ngerti) dan ia memejamkan matanya, seperti Shinn Asuka di adegan opening 4 Gundam SEED Destiny, lalu bagian bagian di armornya mulai terbuka, di pundak, lengan, kaki, bahkan Sonic Blade di tangan dan kaki juga terbuka, lalu topeng sayap di helmnya tergeser ke sebelah kiri kanan helm dan tanduk 1 nya berubah menjadi V, perubahan dari Normal ke Destroy Mode menggunakan NT-D sukses, Psycoframe warna biru terlihat dari celah armor

"Koroshite, isso, isso kuchihateru nara, ikite, kono hametsu no hate ni, kiseki wo yobisamase"

"Wujud apa itu?! Tapi seharusnya kau takkan mampu menyentuh dan menyerangku!" teriak Death yang yakin akan skillnya yang akan aktif jika dia hanya diam dan tidak menyerang balik

Lalu Unima langsung melesat ke arah Death dan memberinya 3 tebasan biasa

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" dan alhasil, dia berhasil menebas tubuh Death, NT-D milik Unima dapat menetralkan segala Skill lawan pada radius 20 m

"Tozasareta sora e"

"Apa?!" Death juga merasakan bahwa dampak serangan Unima jadi berlipat lipat dan Death mati

"Jurusku!" kata Noire

2-3

Waktu sisa 2 menit 43 detik

"Berhasil!" kata Unima, lalu Nepgear tersenyum

"Tobikau, musuu no kankaku no naka de, hontou no jibun sae mo shitsu kushi te shimau"

Lalu Neptune dan Noire juga ikut berubah dan menyanyi

"Eh? Oneechan?" kata Nepgear, lalu ia kemudian tersenyum

"Baiklah, ini belum berakhir loh!" kata Unima yang kemudian menaiki motornya dan melesat

Selanjutnya Blanc dan Vert juga ikut

"mienai fuan no shuuchuu houka ni, kachinokoru no wa yowasa mitomeru tsuyosa"

"Tunggu kau!" kata Death yang kemudian menaiki motornya dan mengejar Unima

NGUUNG NGUUUNG

Bunyi khas GN Drive menghiasi pertempuran, kini mereka berbalapan di sekitar tanah kosong itu dengan beda jarak sekitar 20-25 m

"Kita juga kejar mereka!" kata Nepgear alu semuanya berubah dan terbang mengejar Unima dan Death

"Moshimo, boku janakatta ra, moshimo, kimi janakatta ra"

Lalu para Dewi itu mengawasi pertarungan Unima dan Death yang saat ini masih berbalap ria

WEAPON SELECT:DEATH-INCISOR

Death menyiapkan Death-Incisornya sementara itu Unima sudah siap dengan taktiknya menggunakan Uni-Saver Arrow Mode

"Konna kimochi sae, shirazu ni ita ne"

"Mati kau, Shirokawa Ren!" teriak Death yang mengatur Death-Incisornya ke Output tinggi dan menggunakan Beam Chain untuk mengayunkan Scythenya seperti Nunchaku

"Kena kau!" kata Unima yang sudah siap dari tadi lalu gesek 2 kartu

CAMOUFLAGE

BURST

"Kirisake, motto, motto seigi no yami e, hashire, hashire hai ni naru made, rikutsu wo sutete kokoro de, hoero hoero"

Saat itu juga, Death mengayunkan Death-Incisor ke arah Unima dan motor Uni-Machine nya namun Unima malah melompat dan Uni-Machine dia hilangkan kembali ke dalam Inventory di Drivernya dan melompat salto belakang dengan teknik "Umineko Turn"

"APA?!" Death teriak bukan hanya kaget tapi dia juga pusing dengan gerakan Unima

"Woah indahnya" kata Uni

"Dia seperti menari" kata Noire

"haruskah kita namai itu Shirokawa Dance?" kata Vert sambil tersenyum

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

UNI-BUSTER

"Tachikire, yagate, yagate umareru hoshii, kimi ga, kimi ga ite kureru nara, bokura no kagayaki wa"

Sementara itu sebelum mendarat Ren sudah menyiapkan Uni-Buster untuk menembak Death dalam Arrow Mode sebelum dia sempat ngerem dan menghindar

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" teriaknya lalu melesatkan panah dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Death

"Cih!" Death meledak dan Death-Machine nya masuk ke Inventory

"Huh!" Unima mendarat lalu menembakkan beberapa panah lagi untuk memastikan

Lalu Death benar benar kehabisan HP dan menunggu 10 detik respawn

"Muteki ni mo nareru"

"Kekuatan ini... Ini benar diriku?" kata Unima yang penasaran dengan dirinya, lalu muncul System Message

"Yaps, benar sekali, itu adalah NT-D System XD" kata Mr. Y

"NT-D System huh? Kok kayak Unicorn Gundam?"

"Bentuk Ridermu apa? Dan selebihnya kukira ga usah dijelasin heheh ^^ lanjutkan pertarunganmu"

"Unicorn, oh iya benar juga" Unima baru sadar dan lalu ia melanjutkan pertarungan

Lalu Death berhasil Respawn

Sisa waktu tinggal 1 menit 10 detik

Poin 3-3

"Migi ni, narae to, daremo ga, kyou wo ikiteru"

"Hah... Hah... Kamu orang pertama yang bisa mendesakku" kata Death memuji Unima

"Modokashisa ni riyuu mo nai mama"

"Oh, maka itu sudah cukup, akulah satu satunya yang akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Unima

"Shinda,mitai ni, ikiteiku yori mo"

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini" kata Death yang menyiapkan Hissatsunya

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

"akai ichi wo nagashi, kiba wo muke"

"Kau juga..." Unima melakukan hal yang sama

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

"sore ga, boku ga, kimi ga, ikiteru akashi"

"Haaaaaa..."

DEATH-SLAYCRASH

UNI-JUDGMENT

Mereka berdua diselimuti cahaya, Death dengan cahaya ungu kehitaman dan Unima dengan biru keemasan, lalu Psycoframe birunya mulai berubah jadi emas

"Kowashite, motto, motto boku o kanjite, soko ni, soko ni kimi ga imasu ka, senjou ni saku inochi yo, moero moero"

Death melompat tinggi setinggi 5 m lalu melakukan roll depan berkali kali di udara seperti Rider Mach saat melakukan Hissatsu dan mengubah cahaya ungu kehitaman itu menjadi Grimm Reaper yang mengikuti gerakannya

Sementara itu Unima mengubah cahaya biru yang menyelimutinya menjadi bayangan Unicorn yang mengikuti gerakannya, lalu ia berlari dan bayangan itu ikut berlari

NGIEEEEEEKKKK

"Koroshite, isso, isso kuchihateru nara, tagire, tagire hametsu no hate ni, kiseki wo yobisamase"

"HAAA!" Death makin dekat sambil melakukan Roll depan dan kemudian memanjangkan kaki kanan saat posisi kaki menghadap ke atas dan membantingnya ke bawah

"HEAAAA!" Unima berlari diikuti Unicorn lalu ia melompat dan diikuti Unicorn lalu ia melompat dan menendang ke arah Death, tendangan diikuti serudukan tanduk Unicorn

Kedua tendangan beradu dan menghasilkan ledakan yang begitu besar

DUAAARRR

"Tozasareta sora e"

Unima dan Death terjatuh, namun diantara mereka tidak ada yang mati atau dihitung kalah, karena waktu telah terlanjur habis

"Ukh!" Unima berguling guling

"Wuaaa!" Death jatuh berguling guling

TIME OUT

DRAW

Lalu para dewi turun dan kembali ke wujud semula, Unima dan Death juga kembali ke wujud semula

"Ren-san!" teriak Nepgear dan kemudian ia membangunkan Ren

"Hmm aku ga apa apa, liatlah" kata Ren berusaha meyakinkan mereka

"Syukurlah" kata Nepgear tersenyum

"Uhh benar juga" Ren bangun dan berlari ke arah Ryuki berada

"Uhh, sial petrik gue kalah petrik" kata Ryuki melihat Ren

"Engga apa apa bray, yang penting GEGEH kan" kata Ren mengulurkan tangan

"Iya bray, sori ye, gue sekarang mau tobat aja" kata Ryuki menggenggam tangan Ren dan bangun

"ok petrik selo aja petrik udah gue maafin kok" kata Ren

"Syukurlah mereka bisa berbaikan" kata Nepgear tersenyum

"Iya" kata Uni

"Tapi kamu peduli banget sama dia emang kamu suka sama dia?" kata Neptune ke Nepgear

"Heeeh? Masa sih?! Engga kok" kata Nepgear menahan malu dengan muka merah

"Mukamu merah loh" kata Noire

"Wah Nepgear sudah dewasa" kata Vert

"Iya desu!" teriak Nepgear menahan malu

Sementara itu Ren dan Ryuki

"Woah mereka cantik cantik, kamu keren sehari bisa banyak Harem nya petrik" kata Ryuki

"Kagak petrik, mereka cuma nginep semalem di rumah gua petrik" kata Ren

"DAFUQ PETRIK WADOOOO B****** PETRIK BAGI BAGI LAH" kata Ryuki

"Yaelah dibilangin bukan ada apa apa petrik mereka cuma ga nemu penginapan kosong kok" jawab Ren

"Oh ya udah, gampang gue ada solusi kok, semua penginapan di sini takluk ama gue" kata Ryuki

"Buset, elu make kekuasaan lu sebagai mantan anggota militer?"

"Engga kok, cuma bilang "TINGGAL GESEK" ke resepsionis, jadi deh, gue sejak kesini udah beli sekitaran 10 biji penginapan"

"AMPUN SULTAN"

"Kan berburu monster dapet duit petrik, lu tinggal masukin ke rek. elu aja, asli kok duitnya"

"Oh iya yah petrik, bener juga heheh"

Sembari berbalas balasan menyebut "Petrik" mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke G-Post dan berkumpul lalu membawa Neptune dkk ke penginapan Ryuki

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ryuki-san, Ren-san" Kata Nepgear

"Woah imutnya, iya sama sama" kata Ryuki

"Yaaa sama sama" jawab Ren

"Hahaha, jangan kaku gitu lah kalo sama cewek biasa aja" kata Ryuki

"Terserahlah" jawab Ren bosan

"Ren-san" Nepgear mendekati Ren

"Eh?"

Nepgear mencium pipi Ren

"APAAAAAAA?!" Semuanya kaget

"Heeeeh?! Apa apaan ini" kata Ren

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku sekali lagi, apa kamu tidak senang?" tanyanya dengan polos

"Ah engga kok aku juga berterima kasih karena udah mendukung tadi hahaha" jawab Ren salah tingkah

"Ternyata tuan Tsundere ini bisa salah tingkah juga" kata Ryuki

"DIEM PETRIK" teriak Ren

"Ryuki-san"

"Hah?"

Hal yang sama juga didapat oleh Ryuki

"HAH?!"

"Heeeh aku juga? Hehehe makasih aku tau diriku emang tampan kok, kalo gitu kamu mau makan malam bersamaku?" Ryuki kembali dengan rayuan mautnya namun...

"NEPU! GA BOLEH!" Neptune protes

"AAAAAA! Kenapa aku ga boleh?!" teriak Ryuki

"Mampus kau petrik hahahahaha" kata Ren

"Jangan banyak bacot kalian..." Blanc mulai kesal dengan tingkah Ryuki yang Playboy

"Heeee! Ampun!" teriak Ryuki

Mereka semua tertawa dan tentunya bagi Nepgear adalah saat yang menyenangkan bisa melihat Ren tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu

Singkat cerita kini di G-Post tinggal ada Ren dan Ryuki

"Lalu elu ngapain nginep di rumah gue?!"

"Ga apa apa lah petrik, gue juga bakal kerja di toko kok petrik" kata Ryuki dengan santai

"Uhh... Padahal kau sudah bisa beli 10 penginapan kenapa ga beli tempat tinggal sekalian?"

"Aku sebenarnya disini juga bisa nawarin bantuan petrik, selain kita masih ada 8 Rider yang belum terungkap, aku tau beberapa informasi tentang Game Rider" jawab Ryuki

"Oh, benarkah? Kau diterima" kata Ren dengan ekspresi datar

"Yey aku tinggal sama temen lama" kata Ryuki dengan riang

"JADI PEMBOKAT" kata Ren dengan suara lantang

"YAAAAH! PETRIK GUE TAU LU MENANG TAPI JAHAT AMAT GUE DIJADIIN PEMBOKAT SEGALA PETRIK!" protes Ryuki dengan pernyataan Ren

"GA KOK GUE BERCANDA PETRIK, ELU CUKUP LAKUKAN PEKERJAAN RUMAH DAN BANTU GUE JAGA TOKO" jawab Ren

"Oh ya udah heheh" kata Ryuki

"Huuhh.. Apa dengan ini pekerjaan gue bisa lebih ringan apa malah nambah ya" kata Ren dalam hatinya

Ending Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

Background hitam, hanya ada bayangan 10 orang, selagi musik mengalun narrator berkata kata

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

Ke 10 orang itu mulai jelas tampak depannya, mereka adalah 10 Rider yang akan masuk ke dalam Game ini

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Lalu berurutan dari Rider pertama yang ditampilkan 1 persatu, Unima, Death, Ghoul Regen, Chrome, Viper, Jingu, Mazin, Banshee Unima, Chronos, Aragoto

Kemudian ditampilkan kembali mereka yang berbaris disorot kamera dari kiri ke kanan

Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara

Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara

Scene dimana G-Post Hobby Shop disorot, seperti biasa Ren bekerja disana namun ditemani oleh Ryuki dan pekerja Part Time misterius bernama Kaitou Ryouma(Ren ga tau kalo dia Guyver yang pernah dia kalahkan), lalu datanglah Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu yang ingin bermain disana, selanjutnya Jurnalis Pemula bernama Otori Kazehaya dan Tukang Khilaf Tsukasa Shirosaki yang mencari sesuatu yang bagus

Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagaru

Kikisakareta kioku no hatenaki tsubasa

Kemudian di tempat lain, Reiji dan Shion(Sakuragi Bros) tengah memimpin pasukan pemersatu ras Bumi Dai-Regen dan, yang sedang melawan Hiruto Kenji yang dikuasai oleh 3 Core Medal Iblis, lalu Chronos berada di balik bayangan dan seorang dewa yang ga jelas asal usulnya sebut saja dia Aragoto ada di langit dan turun

Lalu secara cepat kisaran 0.5 detik muncul wallpaper(?) dewi Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox bergantian

Ano hi, katariatta koto

Itsumo warai aeta koto

Layar terbagi 2, kiri menunjukkan orang orang yang dekat dengan Ren, kanan menunjukkan orang orang yang bertarung dengan/bertarung bersama Ren

Yomigaeru hi made

Tachiagaru dake

Terus begitu saja, sampai habis, lalu Ren muncul di tengah dan ia disorot di wajahnya dan langsung Henshin, aktifkan NT-D dan memanggil Uni-Saver

Kowashite, motto, motto boku o kanjite

Soko ni, soko ni kimi ga imasu ka?

Senjou ni saku inochi yo, moero, moero

Lalu Unima menggunakan pedangnya untuk bertarung melawan Death, sekiranya 2 tebasan dan lalu dengan cepat ia ubah ke Twin Blade untuk menangkis serangan Yokai yang dipanggil Aragoto, dan Twin Buster Rifle Mode untuk menahan serangan Ghoul Regen dan Mazin dengan adu tembak, lalu Naginata Mode untuk menangkis tebasan Viper dan Chronos, ganti ke Arrow Mode dan tembak ke layar, memperlihatkan Nepgear seolah berkata "moero, moero"

Koroshite, isso, isso kuchihateru nara

Ikite, kono hametsu no hate ni

Kiseki wo yobisamase

Dengan tangan kosong dan Sonic Blade ia beradu serangan dengan Banshee Unima dan menendang Jingu, lalu menyerang Chrome dengan Sonic Blade hingga memunggungi layar, dan ia menengok ke belakang, unhenshin jadi Ren lagi dan ia mendapati Nepgear yang terbang ke arahnya dan unhenshin

Tozasareta sora e

Mereka berpegangan tangan dan berhadapan, lalu selanjutnya layar memutih dan tangan Unima seperti memegang api, dia mengumpulkannya hingga ia ubah menjadi kartu, lalu ia gunakan di Drivernya dan tubuhnya terbakar lalu menerima api tersebut hingga meledakkan sekeliling, lalu layar menghitam, dengan kecepatan bergantian layar 0,5 detik muncul 8 final form untuk 8 rider saat alunan terakhir pianonya, dari Unima, Death, Ghoul Regen, Viper, Jingu, Chronos, Banshee Unima, dan Aragoto

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Part 6 End


	7. Part 7:Sakuragi Brothers

Part 7:Sakuragi Brothers

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

Background hitam, hanya ada bayangan 10 orang, selagi musik mengalun narrator berkata kata

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

Ke 10 orang itu mulai jelas tampak depannya, mereka adalah 10 Rider yang akan masuk ke dalam Game ini

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Lalu berurutan dari Rider pertama yang ditampilkan 1 persatu, Unima, Death, Ghoul Regen, Chrome, Viper, Jingu, Mazin, Banshee Unima, Chronos, Aragoto

Kemudian ditampilkan kembali mereka yang berbaris disorot kamera dari kiri ke kanan

 _Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara_

 _Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara_

Scene dimana G-Post Hobby Shop disorot, seperti biasa Ren bekerja disana namun ditemani oleh Ryuki dan pekerja Part Time misterius bernama Kaitou Ryouma(Ren ga tau kalo dia Guyver yang pernah dia kalahkan), lalu datanglah Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu yang ingin bermain disana, selanjutnya Jurnalis Pemula bernama Otori Kazehaya dan Tukang Khilaf Tsukasa Shirosaki yang mencari sesuatu yang bagus

 _Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagaru_

 _Kikisakareta kioku no hatenaki tsubasa_

Kemudian di tempat lain, Reiji dan Shion(Sakuragi Bros) tengah memimpin pasukan pemersatu ras Bumi Dai-Regen dan, yang sedang melawan Hiruto Kenji yang dikuasai oleh 3 Core Medal Iblis, lalu Chronos berada di balik bayangan dan seorang dewa yang ga jelas asal usulnya sebut saja dia Aragoto ada di langit dan turun

Lalu secara cepat kisaran 0.5 detik muncul wallpaper(?) dewi Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox bergantian

 _Ano hi, katariatta koto_

 _Itsumo warai aeta koto_

Layar terbagi 2, kiri menunjukkan orang orang yang dekat dengan Ren, kanan menunjukkan orang orang yang bertarung dengan/bertarung bersama Ren

 _Yomigaeru hi made_

 _Tachiagaru dake_

Terus begitu saja, sampai habis, lalu Ren muncul di tengah dan ia disorot di wajahnya dan langsung Henshin, aktifkan NT-D dan memanggil Uni-Saver

 _Kowashite, motto, motto boku o kanjite_

 _Soko ni, soko ni kimi ga imasu ka?_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo, moero, moero_

Lalu Unima menggunakan pedangnya untuk bertarung melawan Death, sekiranya 2 tebasan dan lalu dengan cepat ia ubah ke Twin Blade untuk menangkis serangan Yokai yang dipanggil Aragoto, dan Twin Buster Rifle Mode untuk menahan serangan Ghoul Regen dan Mazin dengan adu tembak, lalu Naginata Mode untuk menangkis tebasan Viper dan Chronos, ganti ke Arrow Mode dan tembak ke layar, memperlihatkan Nepgear seolah berkata "moero, moero"

 _Koroshite, isso, isso kuchihateru nara_

 _Ikite, kono hametsu no hate ni_

 _Kiseki wo yobisamase_

Dengan tangan kosong dan Sonic Blade ia beradu serangan dengan Banshee Unima dan menendang Jingu, lalu menyerang Chrome dengan Sonic Blade hingga memunggungi layar, dan ia menengok ke belakang, unhenshin jadi Ren lagi dan ia mendapati Nepgear yang terbang ke arahnya dan unhenshin

 _Tozasareta sora e_

Mereka berpegangan tangan dan berhadapan, lalu selanjutnya layar memutih dan tangan Unima seperti memegang api, dia mengumpulkannya hingga ia ubah menjadi kartu, lalu ia gunakan di Drivernya dan tubuhnya terbakar lalu menerima api tersebut hingga meledakkan sekeliling, lalu layar menghitam, dengan kecepatan bergantian layar 0,5 detik muncul 8 final form untuk 8 rider saat alunan terakhir pianonya, dari Unima, Death, Ghoul Regen, Viper, Jingu, Chronos, Banshee Unima, dan Aragoto, lalu Chrome juga dan Mazin hanya dilengkapi Scrander

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

Suasana kembali damai, dan kini untuk sementara daerah sekitar kota menjadi aman, tentunya karena Unima dan Death seringkali bertarung dan bekerja sama, menurut mereka "Farming lebih baik bersama sama" selagi di kota banyak sekali Vampire, Ghoul, dan Iblis, namun ada juga ras langka seperti Zombie, siapa yang tau? Zombie itu berasal dari mayat musuh musuh yang telah mereka kalahkan namun hanya muncul 1 dari berapa banyak musuh yang muncul di satu tempat yang sama

Dan sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang Farming di suatu tempat

Pelabuhan, 12:00

Seorang Vampire terlempar ke tepian pelabuhan, disana juga masih banyak Vampire lain yang tersisa, lalu tepat di depan mereka, Unima dan Death berdiri menghadapi mereka

"Ini, coba pakai" kata Unima memberikan kartunya

"Oh? Ya udah" kata Death yang kemudian menggesek kartu itu di atas DeathDrivernya

SLASH

"Lalu aku pakai ini" Unima menggesek kartu lain

BURST

Mereka mengatur Hissatsu masing masing di menu Driver mereka

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

Unima melepas Drivernya tapi tidak melepas sabuknya, dan dia pasang Drivernya di Uni-Saver Twin Buster Rifle Mode

UNI-SLICER

DEATH-SLAYSLASH

"Huh!"

Mereka berpencar, Unima ke arah kubu Ghoul dan Death ke arah kubu Vampire, hingga mereka berdua sama sama terkepung

"Heaaa!" Death melakukan tebasan Beam Scythe 360 derajat dan membunuh semua Vampire yang mengelilinginya

"Huh!" Unima mencabut Drivernya dan memakainya kembali di sabuk, lalu saat itu juga ia membelah 2 Rifle nya dan merentangkan kedua tangan, lalu menembakkan kedua Buster Rifle itu sambil berputar 360 derajat sebanyak 2 kali

Semua Ghoul dan Vampire disana meledak, mereka berdua menyelesaikan pertarungan layaknya Heero Yuy dan Duo Maxwell

BATTLE CLEARED

Enemies Defeated 10

Ghoul 10

Vampire 10

Demon 0

Total Damage 201340

Total K'Oed 0

EXP 30000

Money 200000 Yen

Item Drop

-Potion 2x

-Charger 3x

Key Item

-NT-D Stabilizer

Rank: A - Pro Gamer

"Hah ternyata Farming sambil buat Party seru juga yah" kata Death

"Yaa, mungkin untuk selanjutnya kita bisa buat Party terus" kata Unima

Selesai berberes beres drop an dan Unhenshin mereka bergegas kembali ke Toko Hobi G-Post

Sebelum kisah ini berlanjut, Narrator akan menjelaskan kosakata yang tidak begitu dipahami oleh beberapa orang dalam permainan Game Rider ini

PVP/Player Versus Player, ini adalah fitur Multiplayer pada setiap Game dimana satu orang player dapat bermain melawan player yang lain, ada berbagai jenis PVP seperti 1 vs 1, tag match, battle royale, dan lain sebagainya

Farming secara istilah artinya adalah bertani atau memanen, namun di dunia game, istilah ini digunakan oleh mereka yang ingin berburu Item, EXP, Uang dan lain sebagainya

Item adalah benda yang ada pada sebuah game, ada beberapa macam seperti equipment yang dapat berupa weapon/senjata, armor/pelindung, accessories dan lain sebagainya, lalu consumable items yang seperti potion, item pemulih dlsb, dan yang bersifat penting seperti material, quest dan key items, material digunakan untuk dikumpulkan dan membuat sesuatu yang baru dengan Crafting, quest item adalah item yang dibutuhkan untuk atau saat menjalani quest, key item adalah item yang ada karena nantinya akan digunakan untuk melanjutkan akses ke area atau adegan yang berikutnya pada sebuah game

Crafting berarti merakit atau membuat sebuah item menggunakan material yang ada

EXP atau Experience, adalah poin yang harus dikumpulkan untuk menaikkan level pemain

Party dalam bahasa inggris artinya pesta, namun di dunia game(biasanya MMORPG) artinya adalah sekumpulan orang yang membentuk sebuah tim dan bermain bersama melakukan Farming atau GB masal

GB adalah istilah game yang sudah ada sejak jaman dulu, yaitu saat bermain bersama dengan player yang levelnya lebih tinggi dan dibantu untuk naik level di map/dungeon yang tingkatannya lebih sulit

Level atau tingkatan suatu Character/Player, semakin tinggi Level biasanya akan semakin terlihat tingkat kemampuan, stats yang meningkat dan skill yang lebih kuat atau mendapat skill baru

Player ialah orang yang memainkan suatu game/sebuah karakter

Character atau karakter, jenis dari beberapa pilihan yang dipilih oleh player, lalu player yang akan menggerakkan karakter ini di dunia game

Display Message ialah semacam pesan di sebuah kotak yang biasanya ditunjukkan di game RPG

RPG/Role Playing Game, game ini bersifat seolah olah pemain mengambil peran sebagai Character yang mereka pilih, dan biasanya dapat melakukan chat dengan NPC, jual beli item dan fitur level

NPC/Non Player Character, karakter yang akan bergerak tanpa instruksi pemain, bisa jadi netral, bisa jadi pendukung dan bisa jadi musuh, misalnya Boss musuh, Item Seller, Pemandu Karakter yang akan membimbing player

Boss adalah raja dari sekumpulan musuh musuh kecil yang dimunculkan di suatu map dalam game

Map adalah peta dalam bahasa indonesia, pada game juga berarti sama, lalu bisa juga menjadi pengganti makna Field atau Dungeon, sementara Field itu sendiri dapat berarti lapangan, dan bisa juga berarti luasan daerah dimana karakter akan bergerak dan bertemu dengan musuh

Dungeon artinya adalah sebuah field yang berada di dalam ruangan, lalu untuk keluar dari sana terkadang harus mengalahkan boss atau memakai item untuk teleport

Quest adalah misi yang diberikan pada player tergantung karakter yang ia pilih atau tergantung pada storyline pada sebuah game yang dimainkan olehnya, ada bermacam macam quest seperti main quest yang akan mengikuti alur cerita game, side quest yang dapat dikerjakan sebagai sampingan, dan sub quest yang dapat dilakukan kapan saja, boleh juga sekaligus dengan main atau side quest bergantung pada ketentuan di tiap quest

GM/Game Master ialah orang yang telah menguasai suatu atau beberapa game dan biasanya bagi mereka menamatkan sebuah game dari awal akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk mereka, tentunya mereka sangat tertarik dengan itu dan dapatlah mereka mengikuti turnamen game tingkat regional, nasional atau internasional, sementara Pro Gamer adalah mereka yang dapat menguasai beberapa jenis game dan sering bertanding tak hanya di tingkat regional, namun nasional dan internasional dengan disponsori, namun tentunya mereka memiliki beban yang lebih berat, jawabannya adalah pada sponsornya, mereka akan lebih memilih untuk mendanai pemain yang lebih kuat, salah satu dari kejamnya dunia pro

Pro, adalah dunia bagi kaum gamer profesional yang telah mendalami beberapa aspek kompetitif untuk bersaing demi ketenaran, demi kejayaan, demi sebuah kebanggaan dan kemahsyuran

Saat ini, Ren dan Ryuki sedang berberes beres di toko, menunggu pelanggan datang dan bermain di toko, namun yang datang malah 2 orang aneh, yang satunya hanya memakai celana panjang dan sendal, serta sebuah jubah dan sunglass sedangkan yang satunya hanya memakai jaket coat dan celana panjang serta sepatu dan goggle

"Selamat datang, waduh siapa kalian?" tanya Ryuki

"OUOUOU!" teriak pemuda yang mengenakan jubah

"Apa apaan ini?! Jangan membuat ribut di toko!" teriak Ren

"REPUTASI BURUK DARI REGEN-DAN TERDENGAR KERAS DAN MENGGEMA DI BAWAH TANAH, KETIKA MEREKA MEMBICARAKAN PEMIMPINNYA YANG GAGAH, PRIA YANG SEMANGATNYA TAK TERGOYAHKAN, PRIA YANG MASKULIN, MEREKA MEMBICARAKANKU, SAKURAGI REIJI, ORE O DARE DATTO OMOTTE YAGARU?!" teriak orang itu, ia berkata "lu pikir gue siapa?!"

"Heh?!" Ryuki kaget

"Tidak mungkin! Ini kan!" kata Ren dan kemudian orang berjubah itu langsung mengangkat telunjuknya

"KAMI ADALAH SAKURAGI BERSAUDARA YANG TAK TERKALAHKAN! TAK ADA YANG BISA MENGHALANGI KAMI!" teriaknya

"Hai?" Ren dan Ryuki bingung

"Dan lagi... Drill orang ini akan menembus surga!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat telunjuk adiknya(?)

"Eh kalian Kamina Simon gadungan keluar kalian keluar!" teriak Ren

"KITA EMANG BUKAN MEREKA-" jawab Reiji

"Dasar Kamina Simon gadungan, di depan toko, ga bisa tenang kalian, keluar kalian keluar!" Ren berusaha mengusir

"Tapi mas bukannya-" kata Shion berusaha menenangkan situasi namun

"KELUAR!" Ren mengusir mereka jauh jauh dan berbalik

"Wadooo b****** Shion kita diusir nih" kata Reiji, lalu Ren terpancing

"BACOOOOOOOTTTT! –SENSOR–!"

Teriak Ren di depan toko dan mereka berdua kaget, kalo Mr.Y melihat ini pasti dia akan tertawa

"KITA SELESAIKAN DENGAN TURBO DUEL" kata Ren

"Hooo, Turbo Duel? ok" kata Reiji

"Elu tau aturannya kan?" kata Ren

"Iyalah, masa kecil gue bahagia, sebelum gue masuk dunia perbudakan…" jawab Reiji namun ia langsung berhenti

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ren

"Engga kok, ayo, kita duel.." kata Reiji

"Ryuki, pinjemin motormu," kata Ren

"Yah jadi korban deh motor gue, ok" kata Ryuki menyiapkan motornya dan keluarin motor dari Death-Driver

"Itu, kalian juga Rider?!" teriak Shion

"Heh?!" Ryuki kaget karena ketahuan memegang Driver

"Aduh jangan gitu, ketahuan kan, eh artinya kalian juga?" kata Ren

"Yaa, kita juga punya Rider system, tapi berbeda dengan kalian, tapi kita juga bagian dari Game Rider kok" jawab Reiji

"I see, apa kalian mau jadi teman kami?" kata Ren

"Hmm… jika kalian bias kupercaya maka aku akan jadi teman kalian, namun kita masih punya pertandingan kan?" katanya sambil nunjuk motor pake jempol

"Tentu saja, baiklah ayo" kata Ren

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah siap(?) dan kemudian Neptune dan kawan kawan hadir

"Halooo~ hehehe" kata Neptune

"Oh, selamat datang" kata Ryuki

"Heee, Ren-san kamu mau bertarung lagi?" Tanya Nepgear yang khawatir dengan Ren

"Engga kok, Cuma mau Turbo Duel" jawab Ren

"Ehh Blanc dan Vert kemana ya?" Tanya Ryuki

"Oh mereka ga ikut kesini" jawab Noire

"Katanya mereka mau pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab Uni

"Woi, buruan di start" kata Reiji

"Oh ya sudah, Ren dan Reiji kita mulai" kata Ryuki

LEEEEETS

D-D-D-DUEL!

NGUUUUNG

Mereka mulai melesat dengan motor berbahan bakar GN Drive itu, Particle Ungu dan Putih bertebaran selaku berangkatnya mereka mengelilingi kota

"Wah kalian kenal dengan gadis gadis(?)" Tanya Shion

"Kamu mikir apa yah? Heheheh" Ryuki berusaha ngeles

"Aku kan Cuma nanya" jawab Shion menanggapi reaksi Ryuki

"Yaaa kau benar, mereka semua Harem nya Ren dan aku(?)" kata Ryuki berusaha mengisengi Shion

"Waduh mas mas Harem kalian semua" kata Shion dengan nada tenang

"E-enak aja kamu" kata Noire

"Heh?" Uni kaget

"Eheheh engga kok tapi kita semua tau siapa yang pacaran beneran" kata Ryuki, lalu mendadak Nepgear kaget

"Heeee?!" Nepgear kaget

"Hahaha iya bener, setiap hari Nepgear selalu ngomongin Ren terus loh~" jawab Neptune

"Oneechan hentikaaaan~!" Nepgear malu malu sendiri menanggapi mereka

"Waaaah, begitu" kata Shion

"Hahaha engga kok, sebenernya belum, tapi sepertinya apa yang ada dalam hatinya benar~" jawab Neptune

"Ya sudah ya sudah" kata Noire

"Heee Nepgear beneran suka dengan dia ya" kata Uni

"Kyaaaa Uni-chan"

"Ya sudah, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" mendadak Ryuki mendekati Nepgear

"Eh? Ada apa?" Nepgear menatap Ryuki dan agak takut

"Umm, aku suka kamu" katanya

"WUAAAAA! SUASANANYA JADI PANAS!" teriak Neptune

"Heee, ternyata Nepgear disukai orang orang ya" kata Uni

"Ah, maaf… Aku sudah menyukai Ren-san" jawabnya dengan nada pelan

"Hmm.. Kasian kamu" kata Noire ke arah Ryuki

"Jangan jangan mas ini Playboy yang sering ditolak?" kata Shion

"Hah engga lah, saya pria yang menghormati wanita(?)" jawab Ryuki dengan lantang

"Oh gitu" kata Noire dengan nada dingin

"Ehh Ren gimana yah, kayanya Reiji make Deck ku deh, apa dia dapat mengerti 'Heart Of The Cards' ya?" kata Ryuki

Kembali ke Ren dan Reiji, kedua motor ini, DeathMachine dan UniMachine hanya bias berjalan ketika dipasang driver, namun driver ini dapat diganti dengan Duel Disk, dan sudah ada card holder untuk kartu tangan jadi bisa konsentrasi menyetir

BGM:Night Of Fire – Initial D Ost

Ren

LP 4000

Reiji

LP 4000

"Giliranku, Draw! Aku aktifkan Spell Card Of Red Jewels, aku buang 1 Red Eyes bintang 7 dari tangan dan draw 2 kartu, setelah itu kubuang 1 Red Eyes bintang 7 dari Deck ke Graveyard, lalu kugunakan lagi Dragon Shrine, kubuang 1 Dragon dari deck dan jika ia adalah Normal Monster maka aku boleh buang 1 Dragon lagi, kupilih Red Eyes biasa dan kubuang satu lagi Red Eyes Wyvern!"

Efek Card Of Red Jewels:Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn.

Efek Dragon Shrine:Send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then, if that monster in your Graveyard is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.

Efek Red Eyes Black Dragon:A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack

Efek Red Eyes Wyvern:During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon/Set a monster this turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

Reiji sepertinya sudah dapat menguasai deck Red Eyes

"Taktik ini, oh shit, dia sudah menguasainya dengan cepat padahal hanya kupinjamkan" kata Ren dalam hati

"Set 2 kartu, Turn End lalu dengan efeknya aku Banish Red Eyes Wyvern dari Grave dan kuhidupkan 1 monster Red Eyes dari Grave, kupilih Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon"

Gambar monster di kartunya menjadi nyata dan mengaum keras

ATK 2400 DEF 2000

Efek Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon:This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn.

Reiji

LP 4000

Hand 3

Ren

LP 4000

Hand 5

Belokan pertama lewat

NGUUUUNG

CKIIITTT

Mereka berbelok dengan nge drift pakai motor

"Giliranku, Draw! Kupanggil Red Resonator, lalu kupilih 1 monster untuk di Special Summon yaitu Red Wolf, tapi dengan efeknya dia kehilangan setengah atk" kata Ren menaruh kartu di duel disk

ATK 600 DEF 200

Efek Red Resonator:When this card is Normal Summoned : You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned : You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red Resonator" once per turn

ATK 1400 DEF 2200

ATK 700 DEF 2200

Efek Red Wolf:When you Normal Summon a "Resonator" monster : You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK become halved

"Monster bintang 2 dan 8 ya? Jangan jangan!" Reiji kaget

"Kukorbankan 2 monster ini dan melakukan tuning, Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend Scarlight!" teriak Ren memanggil kartu itu dari Extra Deck dan ia mengaum keras

ATK 3000 DEF 2500

Efek Red Dragon Archfiend Scarlight:1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card's name becomes "Red Dragon Archfiend" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

"Ukh, atknya 3000 diatas Red Eyes" kata Reiji

"Lalu kugunakan Mystical Space Typhoon dan kuhancurkan Reverse Cardmu!" teriak Ren mengaktifkan Quick-Play Spell dari tangannya

Efek Mystical Space Typhoon:Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

"Cih Mirror Force!" kata Reiji melihat Reverse Cardnya yang hancur

"Yosh!" kata Ren dalam hati

Efek Mirror Force:When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Sampai di belokan berikutnya, mulai di jalan ini makin banyak belokan sehingga sulit untuk memulai giliran, sementara waktu 1 giliran hanya 3 menit

"Dengan efek Archfiend kuhancurkan Black Flaremu dan kurangi 500 LPmu! Dan kutingkatkan feel-ku!" kata Ren sambil memacu Uni-Machine lebih cepat lagi

Archfiend membakar Black Flare Dragon dan menyiksanya

"Woah, feel yang dahsyat!" kata Reiji

Reiji

LP 3500

Hand 3

Ren

LP 4000

Hand 3

"Kugunakan Spell Instant Fusion lalu kupanggil Fusion Monster dengan membayar 1000 LP" kata Ren

Efek Instant Fusion:Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, also is destroyed during the End Phase. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Instant Fusion" per turn.

"Ada lagi?"

"Fusion Summon Elder Entity Norden lalu ku special summon 1 monster level 4 ke bawah, tentunya Red Resonator tapi efeknya di negate" kata Ren

ATK 2000 DEF 2200

Efek Elder Entity Norden:1 Synchro or Xyz Monster + 1 Synchro or Xyz Monster

When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated, also banish it when this card leaves the field.

"2 kali Tuning?!" teriak Reiji

NGUUUUUNG

Motor masih berjalan

"Synchro Summon Red Wyvern!" teriak Ren

ATK 2400 DEF 2000

Efek Red Wyvern:1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

During either player's turn, if a monster with higher ATK than this Synchro Summoned card is on the field: You can destroy the 1 face-up monster on the field that has the highest ATK (your choice, if tied). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

"Cih, Trap open! Red Eyes Spirit! Kubangkitkan 1 Red Eyes di Grave dan kupilih Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Pada DEF mode"

Efek Red Eyes Spirit:Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it.

"Terserahlah, Archfiend bakar Player sementara Red Wyvern membakar Red Eyes!"

Langsung ke Battle Phase, Red Wyvern membunuh Red Eyes dan Archfiend menyerang player

"WUAAAAAAA" Reiji teriak kesakitan dan motornya kebakar, menghasilkan sedikit lecet dan terbakar

Reiji

LP 500

Hand 3

Ren

LP 3000

Hand 3

Di Toko Hobi G-Post

"WADUH BANGSAT PETRIK MOTOR GUA LECET" teriak Ryuki melihat motor Death-Machine yang dipinjam Reiji kena api Archfiend dan Red Wyvern

"Jangan ngomong kasaaaar!" teriak Noire

"Heeee?" kata Uni

"Nepu! Jago banget itu orang!" kata Neptune kaget

"Wah, Ren-san keren" kata Nepgear

Balapan masih berlangsung dan kemudian mereka beradu ngedrift, bagian belakang motor agak meletup(?)

"MOTOR GUAAAAAAA!" teriak Ryuki histeris ga jelas

Dan lagi sekarang adalah giliran Reiji, bagaimanakah nasib motor Ryuki? Saksikanlah terus di Kamen Rider Unima

Ending Theme:Ichido Dake no Koi Nara – Walkure

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Wagamama na kisu o shiyo u_

music mengalun, lalu layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

 _Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o_

 _Mada kazoetari nai hoshizora o_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida korae te mo_

 _Dare ni mo ie nai munasawagi_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

(Todoke) kowareru made

(Todoke) habataku made

(Toki no) mune no oku ni

(Hate ni) hime ta inori o

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama

Nanimokamo tobase

GYUN ! GYUN ! GYUN !

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u

Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyo u matte te ne

Wasurekake ta karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo

Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoe te

Hora [ sara ] tte sematte kono mama

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 7 End


	8. Part 8:Ghoul Regen & Dai-Regen Dan

Part 8:Ghoul Regen & Dai-Regen Dan

Duel masih berlangsung, motor Death-Machine mulai aneh

"Yah ini ga mau tau lagi deh pokoknya benerin motor gua Ren" keluh Ryuki yang meratapi kerusakan motornya

"Aku set 2 kartu, Turn End"

Ren

LP 3000

Hand 1

Reiji

LP 500

Hand 3

"Giliranku, Draw!"

Reiji masih belum menyerah walau Field nya kosong namun hand masih ada 4 dengan sisa LP 500 sementara Ren memiliki 3000 LP

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Opening Scene

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

"Mystical Space Typhoon! Hancurkan 1 Reverse Card! Hancurkan yang kanan!" teriak Reiji

"Cih, Solemn Warning dihancurkan" kata Ren

Efek Solemn Warning: When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR when a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated that includes an effect that Special Summons a monster(s): Pay 2000 LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

"Kuaktifkan Spell Card Silver's Cry untuk memanggil 1 monster Dragon bintang 7 keatas, kuambil Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon"

Efek Silver's Cry: Target 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only activate 1 "Silver's Cry" per turn.

Red Eyes Black Flare keluar lagi, lalu Reiji memakai kartu lainnya

"Allure of Darkness! Aku draw 2 kartu dan mem banish 1 Dark Monster dari hand, kalua tidak aku harus membuang semua kartu tanganku" Reiji draw 2 kartu

Efek Allure of Darkness: Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the Graveyard.

"Hoo" Ren agak terkesan

"Aku Banish Red Eyes Tracer Dragon dan kemudian kupanggil Black Stone of Legend"

Efek Red Eyes Tracer Dragon: If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same battle position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

ATK 1700/DEF 1600

Efek Black Stone of Legend: If a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon as many of those destroyed monsters as possible in the same battle position they were in when destroyed. You can Tribute this card; you can Normal Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster during your Main Phase this turn, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

ATK 0/DEF 0

"Aku tribute dia dan special summon Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon"

Kini ada 2 Red Eyes bintang 7

"Ada 2 Red Eyes, dia akan mulai melakukan itu" gumam Ren

"Aku akan melakukan Overlay dan XYZ Summon!"

"Ini dia"

"Number 11:Big Eye!"

Efek Big Eye: 2 Level 7 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

ATK 2600/DEF 2000

Reiji memanggil Big Eye dari Extra Deck dan kemudian ia langsung menggunakan efeknya

"Cih sudah kuduga"

"Aku detach 1 Xyz Material dan kuambil alih 1 Monstermu tapi dengan ini Big Eye tak bisa menyerang, aku pilih Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Tak secepat itu, Red Wyvern aktifkan efeknya, dia akan menghancurkan Monster siapapun yang ATKnya paling besar, kupilih Scarlight!"

Ren meng Counter Chain Effect yang dimulai oleh Reiji dan ia mengorbankan Archfiend nya

"Aku set 2 kartu terakhir dan Turn End"

"Tepat saat ini juga aku aktifkan Call of The Haunted, aku bangkitkan Scarlight dari Graveyard!"

Efek Call of The Haunted: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Archfiend bangkit sekali lagi

Reiji

LP 500

Hand 0

Ren

LP 3000

Hand 3

"Giliranku, Draw!" Ren mengambil kartu dari deck

"Sial" keluh Reiji melihat kondisi Field, LP dan motor Death-Machine

"Aku Special Summon Red Nova"

Efek Red Nova: If a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type Synchro Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Red Nova" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon that uses 2 or more Tuner monsters as Materials: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position.

ATK 0/DEF 0

"Lalu 1 lagi Special Summon Creation Resonator"

Efek Creation Resonator: If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

ATK 800/DEF 600

"2 Tuner?!" kata Reiji

"Tuning! Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

Efek Red Nova Dragon: 2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"

This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect.

ATK 3500/DEF 3000

"Cih Synchro Summon lagi kah?!" teriak Reiji

CKITTT

Mereka nge drift di tikungan berikutnya

"Efeknya adalah menambah ATK sebanyak 500 sejumlah Tuner di Graveyardku, di Graveyardku ada 3 Tuner berarti ATK nya bertambah 1500"

ATK 5000/DEF 3000

"Gawat aku memasang Big Eye pada ATK Position"

"Red Nova Dragon serang!" teriak Ren memerintahnya

"Trap open, Mirror Force! Aku hancurkan semua monstermu dengan ATK Position" teriak Reiji

"Red Wyvern hancur namun Red Nova tak mempan oleh efek yang akan menghancurkannya! teruskan seranganmu!" teriak Ren

"Tidak mungkin!"

"TORANSAMU!"

Ren memacu motor Uni-Machinenya dan melaju lebih cepat, meningkatkan Feel dan mengaktifkan Trans-am sehingga motornya berubah menjadi merah

NGUUUUUUNG

GROOOARRR

Lalu ia membakar Reiji dan motor Death-Machine beserta Big Eye, lalu mereka sama sama terpental dan musnah

"WUAAAA!"

Reiji

LP 0

Hand 0

CKIIITTT

Ren menghentikan motornya dan lalu skip adegan ini

Mereka kembali ke depan Toko Hobi G-Post

"Aku menang….." kata Ren

"Huuhh, selamat ya" kata Reiji yang menawarkan tinjunya, lalu Ren membalas tinjunya dengan tinjunya juga

"Haaah motor gue ga bakal lebih parah lagi kan keadaannya?" tanya Ryuki

"Tenanglah nanti gue betulin lagi petrik~" jawab Ren dengan santai

"Huuh ya udahlah" jawab Ryuki pasrah karena masih down

"Hahahaha kalian itu memang menarik yah ga salah milih kalian" kata Mr.Y di HP mereka

"Hmm" Shion cuma diem melihat tingkah mereka

"Ya ampun.." kata Noire

QUEST UPDATE

"Terdeteksi sinyal musuh yang sangat kuat di Town Square, selidiki TKP dan hadapi semua musuh yang ada" kata Mr.Y via System Message yang mendadak muncul

"Ayo kesana Ryuki!" kata Ren

"Heh sekarang?!" Ryuki kaget mendengarnya sambil ia melihat motornya yang sedang rusak

"Sudah kalian ga usah repot repot biar kita yang kesana, pinjam motor yah" kata Reiji menaiki motor Uni-Machine

"Heh?! Buset dah, tunggu!" teriak Ren

"Ayo Shion!"

"Iya Aniki!"

Shion melompat ke motor dan mereka melesat

"MOTOR GUAAAAAA!" teriak Ren

"Mampus kualat luh~" kata Ryuki yang kesenengan sendiri(?)

Lalu mereka tiba di TKP melihat banyaknya Vampire dan Iblis di tempat

"OUOUOU!" teriak Reiji

"Hah?!" Vampire yang mewakili melihat mereka

"Siapa disana?!" teriak Iblis yang mewakili

"Tampaknya kalian sedang berpesta, lalu kalian kaget melihat kami?!"

"Huh emangnya kalian siapa?!"

"Kami adalah pemimpin sangar dari Dai-Regen Dan! Lalu orang ini adalah orang yang akan menembus langit dengan Drillnya!" teriak Reiji sambil membanggakan Shion

Sementara di G-Post, seperti sebelumnya Ren dan Ryuki melihat pertarungan lewat jaringan kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung ke HP yang dipasang di motor mereka, sehingga dari sudut dan jarak manapun jaringan itu akan memperlihatkan gambar selama masih di arena pertarungan, teknologi ini hanya dimiliki oleh Game Rider saja(di part sebelumnya lupa dijelasin LOL dan ini tersambung juga dengan driver milik mereka)

"Yaelah ngapain mereka" kata Ren

"Pake pamer lagi" kata Ryuki

Kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi, Reiji berteriak teriak sambil memakai RasenDrivernya

BGM:Sorairo Days – Shoko Nakagawa

"Jika kalian ingin berkelahi maka aku akan meladeni kalian dan kuselesaikan dengan cepat!"

"Sombong juga kau manusia!"

"Tunjukkan pada mereka Aniki!" kata Shion

"Ok!"

Lalu Reiji memasukkan benda berbentuk kunci berujung Drill yang berkedip, namanya Core Drill ke tengah lubang di Drivernya, lalu ia putar dan mengisi lingkaran di tengahnya dengan warna hijau tanda Spiral Energy telah terisi

GHOUL REGEN

SPIN ON

"Henshin!"

WUUUUNG

Lalu lingkaran spiral di beltnya menjadi besar dan keluar menutupi tubuhnya, dan kemudian menghilang dan ia berubah menjadi Rider Ghoul Regen, dengan warna tubuhnya yang merah, dengan wajah di tubuhnya dan di helmnya, sementara wajah di tubuhnya memiliki kacamata hitam yang berfungsi sebagai pedang dan boomerang, Ghoul Boomerang

PRAAAANG

 _Kimi wa kikoeru_

 _Boku no kono koe ga_

"Dia berubah?!"

"Jadi kau juga Game Rider ya?!"

 _Yami ni munashiku_

 _Suikomareta_

"Ya! Dan ingat namaku Ghoul Regen!" teriak Rider baru yang berarmor serba merah dan hitam itu

"Ghoul…" Ryuki mengucap sedikit

"Regen?!" kata Ren meneruskan

 _Moshimo sekai ga_

 _Imi wo matsu no nara_

Lalu Ghoul Regen mengeluarkan Kagune/Quinque dari lubang drill di tubuhnya dan lalu dengan Spiral Energy ia bermutasi dan di konversikan menjadi Drill, tentu saja bahannya jauh lebih kuat daripada Kagune/Quinque normal yang ada batasan dan kelemahan berdasarkan jenisnya, dan ia hanya mengeluarkannya di tangan sehingga ia membuat Drill Knuckle

"Maju sini!" teriak Ghoul

"A-aniki!"

NGIIIIINGGGG

 _Konna kimochi wo_

 _Muda de wa nai_

"HUOOO"

Sepasukan musuh mencoba menerjang ke arah Ghoul Regen namun Ghoul Regen hanya membalas dengan pukulan balik yang kuat tapi dengan reaksi yang santai dan biasa biasa saja, malah ia juga merasa senang

"Huh, Heaaaaa!" teriak Ghoul saat menyerang dengan Drill Knucklenya

 _Akogare ni oshitsuku sarete_

 _Akirameteitanda_

Bahkan ia juga membanting Vampire dan Iblis ke 1 tempat dan buat mereka berkumpul

"Ghoul Boomerang!"

Ia ambil kacamata hitam di tubuhnya lalu ia lempar ke kumpulan musuh tadi

 _Hateshinai sora no iro mo_

 _Shiranai de_

ZRATS ZRATS

Mereka semua terbelah oleh lemparan boomerang tadi

"Woah hebat!" kata Ryuki

"Kekuatan yang besar dan mengagumkan" jawab Ren

Bumerangnya kembali kepada Ghoul dan ia langsung lari mengejar musuhnya

 _Hashiridashita_

 _Omoi ga ima demo_

"HEAAAA!" teriaknya dan ia mengangkat bumerangnya dan melihat vampire di depan

"Apa?!" Vampire yang jadi target pun kaget dan akhirnya ia dibelah 2 oleh Ghoul Regen

ZRATS

 _Kono mune wo tashika ni_

 _Tattaiteru kara_

"Sial!" kata Iblis yang terakhir

"Tinggal kau! Inilah akhirnya!" kata Ghoul Regen yang mengisi tenaganya dengan kilat di kaki setelah itu dia memutar Core Drill di tengah sabuknya

SPIRAL ENERGY

SPIN ON

 _Kyou no boku ga_

 _Sono saki ni tsuzuku_

"Haaa!" ia berlari mengejar iblis terakhir dan akhirnya ia melompat

"Apa?!' Ren dan Ryuki kaget

"Ayo Aniki!" kata Shion

 _Bokura nari no asu wo_

 _Kizuite yuku_

"INAZUMA!" Ghoul Regen berputar dan tubuhnya dipenuhi kilat

"Nepu!" Neptune kaget dan sementara itu Nepgear memunculkan muka ekspresi robotnya(?)

"Heee?!"

 _Kotae wa sou_

 _Itsumo koko ni aru_

"ONOREEEE! GEEMU RAIDAAAAA!" teriak iblisnya

"KIIIIIIIIIIKKU!" teriak Shion dan Ghoul Regen bersamaan saat melontarkan tendangan Inazuma Kick ke arah sang iblis dan ia terpental dengan tubuh teraliri listrik dan ia hancur oleh ledakan

DUAAARRR

"Hehe!" Ghoul Regen merapikan kacamata di dadanya

"Berhasil Aniki!" teriak Shion

"Woah keren! Kini saya tidak bohong!" teriak Ren

"Mereka juga sama persis seperti Kamina dan Simon, kita sudah salah menilai mereka!" Ryuki juga kagum dan mengeluarkan pengakuannya

BGM End

BATTLE CLEARED

Enemies Defeated 15

Ghoul 0

Vampire 8

Demon 7

Total damage 129867

Total K'Oed 0

EXP 50000

Money 300000 Yen

Item Drop

-None

Key Item

-None

Rank: B - Average

"OUOUOU! KENAPA CUMA B?!" protes Ghoul Regen

"Sudah sudah Aniki hehehe yang penting kita menang" kata Shion

"WOAAAAH GA SALAH LAGI ITU ADALAH!" teriak Ren dengan lebaynya

"IYA REN-SAN ITU ADALAH" balas Ryuki

"GURREN LAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" teriaklah mereka secara kompak dan membuat toko ramai

"Woah kawaii hehe" Nepgear sedikit tersenyum melihat mereka

"Hehehe, jadi sepertinya kamu tambah kagum dengannya ya Nepgear~" kata Uni iseng

"Heee? Tak kusangka dia sangat menyukainya(?)" kata Noire

"Hehehe~ kamu jadi lucu loh Nepgear" kata Neptune

Lalu secara mendadak sebuah ledakan muncul di belakang Ghoul Regen

DUAAARR

"WUAAAAA!"

"AAAARGH!"

Shion dan Ghoul Regen terpental, apa yang dapat membuat ledakan di dekat mereka?!

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Ren dan Ryuki kaget

"Fufufufufu….." sosok aneh itu datang mendekati mereka

"Yarou! Siapa disana?!" teriak Ghoul Regen

"Chrome, Game Rider Chrome, aku datang untuk menyingkirkan kalian para Game Rider yang menentang kehendak Game Master"

"Game Master?!" semua yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan itu kaget

"Hah?! Wujudnya mirip dengan Kamen Rider OOO tapi hitam dan putih?" kata Ren

"Y-san huh? Sudah kuduga kini dia mulai mengambil tindakan dengan mengutus Player Killer" kata Ryuki

"Player Killer?! Itu berarti" kata Ren

"Benar sekali, kalau kita sampai terkalahkan olehnya maka kita akan benar benar terbunuh…" jawab Ryuki

"NEPU!" teriak Neptune

"Hah?! Aku tak pernah mendengar itu!" Noire protes

"Apa?! Jadi tak hanya memilih orang sembarangan tapi dia juga bermain main dengan nyawa para Rider?!" Uni melanjutkan protesnya Noire

"Heee? Itu artinya Ren-san akan…" Nepgear mulai terlihat sedih

"Cih, jangan kira kau bisa menggertakku dengan cara itu!" kata Ghoul Regen

"Aniki! Hati hati, kekuatan yang dia miliki beda jauh dengan musuh yang selama ini kita lawan!"

"Aku tau itu! Tapi kita tak bisa mundur begitu saja! Lelaki tak akan mundur dari musuhnya!"

WIIIIIIBUUUUUU WIIIIBUUUUUUU

"Apa ini?!" kata Ghoul Regen

"Ryuki, ada apa ini?"

"Ren-san, ini tandanya Y-san akan mengeluarkan salah satu pengumuman besarnya"

"Eh? Kalian mendengar apa?" para Dewi kebingungan melihat tingkah Ren dan Ryuki

"Sepertinya hanya Game Rider dan orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka yang bisa dengar" kata Ren

"Hmm aku ga yakin"

Lalu Ryuki menepuk para Dewi satu satu dan mereka bisa ikut mendengar sirine aneh itu

"Aniki, aku juga bisa mendengarnya! Bunyi apa ini?!" Shion penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi

Tak lama setelah itu, mendadak terdengar sebuah suara seperti anak remaja(?) yang berbicara melalui pengeras suara

"HALOOOOO, JUMPA LAGI DENGAN GM TERCINTA KALIAN, SAYA ADALAH Y, INI ADALAH PERTAMA KALI SAYA MENGGUNAKAN PENGERAS SUARA UNTUK BERBICARA NAMUN INI HANYA UNTUK SEBUAH EVENT YANG SANGAT BESAR! JADI AKU TAKKAN SERING SERING MELAKUKANNYA, SAYANG SUARAKU NANTI FUFUFUFUFU…"

"Suaranya kok mirip anak kecil? Tapi seharusnya dia itu seperti orang dewasa yang misterius" kata Ren

"ITU ADALAH UTUSAN SAYA YANG SAYA KIRIM UNTUK MEMBERIKAN DRIVER PADA KALIAN YANG TELAH SAYA PILIH, LALU SETELAH ITU SAYA AKAN LANGSUNG MEMBERIKAN SEBUAH PENGUMUMAN TERKAIT EVENT BESAR INI"

Keadaan menjadi hening, entah pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikannya

"KINI SUDAH ADA 4 ORANG GAME RIDER YANG BERPARTISIPASI, YAITU UNIMA, DEATH, GHOUL REGEN DAN CHROME, SESUAI PERATURAN JIKA KALIAN SALING BUNUH DALAM WUJUD RIDER KALIAN AKAN HIDUP KEMBALI DAN KALAU KALIAN TERBUNUH DALAM WUJUD MANUSIA MAKA KALIAN JUGA AKAN MATI, TAPI LAIN CERITA JIKA KALIAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN CHROME DI EVENT 'PLAYER KILLER' INI, KALI INI KHUSUS DALAM EVENT INI KALIAN AKAN BERTARUNG MELAWAN RIDER CHROME, KALIAN BOLEH BEKERJA SAMA DAN MENGEROYOK CHROME NAMUN HADIAH YANG AKAN DIDAPATKAN ADALAH UNTUK ORANG YANG MEMBUNUHNYA TERLEBIH DAHULU"

"Nepu! Ada hadiahnya!" kata Neptune

"Sial, jadi kau bermaksud mempermainkan nyawa mereka dengan embel embel hadiah?!" Noire protes

"FUFUFUFUFU, DUNIA INI MEMANG KEJAM, NAMUN AKU TELAH MEMBERIKAN KALIAN HADIAH KEPADA SIAPAPUN YANG DAPAT MEMBUNUH RIDER CHROME DULUAN, APAKAH ITU MASIH KURANG ADIL?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Uni

"FUFUFUFUFU…. AKU HANYALAH SEORANG GAME MASTER, TAPI DI TINGKATAN PERMAINAN GAME RIDER INI AKU ADALAH PEMAIN TERKUAT SEKALIGUS PENCIPTANYA, AKU ADALAH DEWA"

"Dewa apanya?! Kau mempermainkan nyawa orang begitu mudahnya!" protes Nepgear

"YAH TERSERAHLAH, PERSEPSI ORANG MEMANG BERBEDA BEDA, JADI MULAI SAAT INI JUGA EVENT AKAN DIMULAI SAMPAI 2 HARI BERIKUTNYA, TERSERAH JIKA KALIAN INGIN LARI ATAU MELAWANNYA, SAMPAI JUMPA!"

"Ryuki ayo kita harus menolong Reiji" kata Ren

"Baik, akan kugunakan Item Teleporter dari Inventoryku" jawab Ryuki sambil membuka Inventory

"Tunggu Ren-san ini berbahaya" kata Nepgear sambil menarik lengannya

"Hmm? Tak apa apa aku Cuma mau menarik dia pulang dan menyusun rencana, kamu jaga toko ya" kata Ren melepaskan tangannya dan melempar apronnya ke arah meja

"Teleporter On" kata Ryuki dan ia membuat sebuah Gate, mereka masuk ke dalamnya

FYUUUSH

Gate nya telah hilang

"Hati hati" kata para Dewi itu

Kembali ke TKP

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap?" kata Rider Chrome

"Cih"

Tak lama kemudian Gate muncul dan keluarlah Ren dan Ryuki dalam wujud Rider mereka

"Hey maaf kami terlambat" kata Unima

"Untunglah ku memiliki alat ini" kata Death

"Bagus, kalian datang" kata Ghoul Regen

"Hooo, kalian memilih untuk mati sekaligus?" kata Chrome melihat mereka bertiga

Kemudian segerombol pasukan yang membawa bendera dengan logo yang sama dengan jubah Shion dan Reiji muncul, mereka adalah

"Hah?!"

"Apa?!"

Bahkan Unima dan Death pun kaget

"Aniki, mereka datang, teman teman kita!" kata Shion

"KALIAN SUDAH KUTUNGGU, INILAH DAI-REGEN DAN!" teriak Ghoul Regen membanggakan pasukan teman temannya

"Serang Rider hitam ituuu!"

DOR DOR DOR

Berbagai peluru ditembakkan oleh Sniper yang terdiri dari beberapa orang yang memegang Quinque yang berbentuk senapan

"Buset, kalian punya senjata sekuat itu" kata Unima

"Dapet darimana tuh?! Jangan jangan kalian-" Death melanjutkannya namun keburu dipotong

"Benar sekali, mereka meniru caraku bertahan hidup dan mencuri persenjataan dari fasilitas Lab yang dulu menahan kami dan kemudian disempurnakan setelah mencuri beberapa dokumen CCG!" kata Ghoul Regen

"BUSET PETRIK!"

"Heh, ii ze yarou domo!" teriak Ghoul Regen yang langsung melompat dan unhenshin

"Hah, Aniki!" Shion ikut mengejarnya

Sesaat mereka berkumpul dan lalu berbaris, seolah disinari oleh Spotlight satu per satu dimulai dari Reiji

"Kami memiliki beberapa orang yang memilih berteman dengan kami demi jalan masing masing, diantara kami memang Ghoul namun juga Manusia! Tidak lama lagi seluruh ras akan bersatu dan berteman dengan kami! Tanpa memedulikan siapa dan darimana asal mereka! SORE GA ORETACHI, DAI-REGEN DAN DA!"

JGEEEEERRRRR

Kemudian mereka langsung berpose

CWIIIING!

"ORETACHI O DARE DATTO OMOTTE YAGARU?!"

ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!

ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!

Ending Theme:Ichido Dake no Koi Nara – Walkure

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Wagamama na kisu o shiyo u_

music mengalun, lalu layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

Note:kalo disini diberi efek kayak ending satu episode Drama Korea LOL

 _Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o_

 _Mada kazoetari nai hoshizora o_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida korae te mo_

 _Dare ni mo ie nai munasawagi_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

(Todoke) kowareru made

(Todoke) habataku made

(Toki no) mune no oku ni

(Hate ni) hime ta inori o

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama

Nanimokamo tobase

GYUN ! GYUN ! GYUN !

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u

Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyo u matte te ne

Wasurekake ta karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo

Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoe te

Hora [ sara ] tte sematte kono mama

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 8 End


	9. Part 9:Againts The Player Killer

Part 9:Againts The Player Killer

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Opening Scene

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

DESYUUNG DESYUUUNG

SFX Riflenya RX-78-2 Gundam/Gundam X terdengar oleh penembak dari jarak menengah yang menggunakan Beam Rifle dari Quinque yang berjumlah 8 orang di depan musuh melindungi Reiji dkk(Shion, Unima, Death)

FYUUUU FYUUUUU

SFX Riflenya Zeta/Lightning Gundam terdengar oleh Sniper yang menggunakan Beam Sniper Rifle dari bahan yang sama, mereka berjumlah 4 orang berada di sudut yang berbeda di belakang musuh

"Ukh, sialan! Jangan kira kalian bisa menang hanya dengan ini!" Chrome berusaha bertahan dari tembakan beruntun yang ditembakkan oleh pasukan Dai-Regen Dan

"Teruslah merengek, karena kau akan mengalami penderitaan yang jauh lebih besar setelah ini!" teriak Reiji

"Pasukan Beam Gatling, bersiap di tempat!" teriak Shion, kemudian berjejer 4 orang dari 4 sudut berbeda membentuk +, lalu menembakkan Beam Gatling dari Quinque

BRRRRRRRRMMMM

SFX Gatling Gundam Heavyarms terdengar dari 4 penjuru

"WUAAAAAA!" Rider Chrome dihujani tembakan Beam Gatling dari 4 sisi, 4 Sniper di belakang dengan sudut berbeda dan 8 Penembak di depannya, benar benar tak bisa menghindar, tak bisa lari dan tinggal menunggu hancur

"Eh tapi kok bunyi suaranya kayak senjata Gundam ya?" kata Unima

"Ga tau, mungkin ulah yang bikin cerita?" tanya Death

"Itu Game Master?"

"Ya bukan lah, pencipta semua cerita mengenai kita pastinya"

"Oh, si 'Dia' ya?"

"Dia siapa? Kurosawa Dia?"

"Kamu yang bilang tadi"

"Emang kita ngomongin apa? Perasaan bukan tentang Lop Lep Sanshain"

"Ah sudahlah, lagian emang bukan kok"

"Ya udah ga penting juga mending kita mup on dari LL"

"Saya milik Shiburin~"

"Perasaan kemaren ngakunya Freyja deh"

"Iyaaaa, Shiburin itu dulu sekarang Freyja"

"Iyaaa terserahlah, mending buat gue aja waifu lu"

Sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang ga begitu penting, bahkan mendadak membahas Love Live Sunshine, lalu Shiburin dan Freyja, Unima dan Death terus mengawasi apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Dai-Regen Dan menghadapi Chrome

"Haaaah… coba kita bawa popcorn tadi" keluh Unima

"Oh iya yah" kata Death

"Heeeei kita punya Popcorn" kata Shion ke arah mereka bertiga sambil membawa semangkuk besar yang penuh dengan popcorn

"Nah, udah jadi ya, bagus Shion! Nah ayo kalian batalkan henshin kalian dan ikut makan popcorn!" teriak Reiji mengajak Unima dan Death

"Waduh petrik, sejak kapan tuh? Ya udah deh" kata Unima

"Ok, ayo makan popcorn!" kata Death

Tak lama mereka segera Log Out dan unhenshin

DO YOU WANT TO LOG OUT

YES NO

Mereka memilih Yes

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECONDS

Selama 10 detik armor mereka menghilang perlahan dan kembali jadi manusia

DESYUUUNG DESYUUUNG

FYUUU FYUUUU

BRRRRRRRMMMMM

Wilayah tempat Rider Chrome tinggal asap saja, namun tembakan masih dilanjutkan dan keempat orang yang berkumpul demi Popcorn kini mengambil kursi pantai (atau apalah yang biasanya juga ada di kolam renang) dan membuka lipatannya, lalu bersantai dengan 2 meja dan 2 mangkok besar Popcorn

"Nah enak begini" Ren bersantai sambil makan popcorn

"Iya, kita tinggal nonton aja" Ryuki pun setuju

"Nah, bagaimana? Tim kami meriah bukan? Setiap saat kami menyetok tidak hanya popcorn namun makanan lezat lainnya juga ada!" Reiji membanggakan timnya

"Ya, aku dan Aniki bekerja keras untuk menjaga tim ini" Shion melanjutkan perkataan Reiji

Chrome hanya terdiam di tempat, tak berdaya karena ditembaki oleh senjata dengan peluru dari Quinque

"Wah baguslah, meskipun ini hasil curian lagi?" tanya Ryuki dengan terang terangan tanpa perasaan pekanya

"Wah kamu tidak sopan, kita kan udah dikasih makanan dan bersantai sama mereka" kata Ren

"Hahaha, enak aja kamu, kita punya ladang sendiri! Kebetulan sekali setelah kami kabur dan mencuri beberapa Dokumen penting di Lab dan CCG, kita berteman dengan banyak orang dan mereka bersedia bergabung dengan kami, jadi kami saling memiliki, tak hanya mencuri yang kami pikirkan" jawab Reiji dengan lantang

"Tolong Kopi dan Orange Juice masing masing 2 gelas ya!" Shion seperti memanggil seseorang lalu setelah 3 menit kurang datanglah Maid membawakan pesanan mereka

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati" Maid itu pun pergi setelah menaruh sedotan dan minuman di meja

"Buset, mewah banget, padahal kita lagi di lapangan tandus gini!" kata Ryuki

"Ga cuma Maid, bahkan Ice Coffee dan Orange Juice dingin juga disediakan?!" Ren sedikit kagum melihat Reiji

"Hahaha, inilah yang dapat dicapai oleh Reiji-sama ini" katanya sambil sedikit mengangkat kacamatanya

"Haaah, bagaimana? Dia hebat kan? Aku mengaguminya sejak kami terperangkap di lab itu dan jadilah kita sekarang" kata Shion

"Heh, begitukah, bagiku kamulah yang patut dikagumi, berkat kamulah omong kosongku bisa jadi kenyataan"

"Heee? Masa sih hahaha, tapi bagiku Aniki itu kuat dan keren"

"Haaah… Haaah…." Chrome mulai marah karena merasa diremehkan oleh Rider di depannya

"Sruput…. WOAH! ORANGE JUICENYA ENAK YAH!' teriak Ryuki mengagumi rasa Orange Juicenya

"Hmm… Srrrrp…. Ice Coffeenya pas, ga seperti instan punya" kata Ren kagum dengan rasa kopinya

"Sialan… Mereka malah 'Berlibur' di depanku?!" Chrome mulai menunjukkan keanehan, armornya sepertinya memanas

"Aku senang mendengarnya, ehh lihat! Player Killernya ngebul!" Reiji histeris ga jelas melihat Chrome memanas

"Woah iya! Bisa jadi dia bakal segera meledak!" Shion ikutan histeris

"Lalu, kenapa ga daritadi yah?" tanya Ryuki

"Yaa mungkin nunggu kita santai hahaha" Ren malah bercanda di situasi seperti ini

"Ok, kita hitung mundur, merconnya bakal nyala dalam 10 detik" kata Reiji

"Baik Aniki, 10, 9, 8" Shion mulai menghitung

DESYUUUUNG DESYUUUNG

FYUUUU FYUUUU

BRRRRRRRMMMMM

7

6

5

Lalu mereka malah menghitung mundur barengan

4

3

"HUOOOOO!" Chrome berteriak, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi

2

1

"MELUNCUR"

DUAAAAAARRRRR

Sungguh ledakan yang amat besar, Chrome tak dapat menahan ledakan dan entah apa yang meluncur ke atas, sepertinya kembang api

SYUUUU

SYUUUU

CTER CTER CTER

Bahkan dari kejauhan pun terlihat sebuah kembang api yang bagus, malah mengundang perhatian warga kota yang sedang di luar dan yang melihat keluar jendela

"Woah, pesta kembang api! Istriku, lihat! Kembang api!" seseorang mengajak istrinya melihat kembang api sejenak

"Ini kan masih sore sayang, mana kembang apinya?" namun istrinya tidak percaya

"Itu!" dia menunjuk kembang api di langit

"Waaah iya, bagus ya sayang" ia kagum oleh kembang api yang ditunjuk oleh suaminya

CKREK

"Wah, kembang api yang besar padahal tidak ada pengumuman tentang pesta kembang api hari ini, baiklah ini pasti bisa jadi bahan berita besar!" kata seorang wartawan yang kebetulan melihat kembang api itu

"Waaah indahnya" seorang pemuda yang sedang merantau kebetulan melihatnya

"Cih… kenapa mereka malah berpesta" gerutu Kaitou

"Waduh, kembang api sore sore gini?" kata Kazami yang baru pulang dari tempat lesnya

"Buset dah" Daryuu kehabisan kata kata melihatnya

Penduduk kota Nampak mengagumi kembang api itu, dan tulisan di kembang api itu adalah…

ALL HAIL REIJI-SAMA

*Logo Dai-Regen Dan*

BADASS LEADER OF DAI-REGEN DAN

G-Post Hobby Shop

"Nepu! Ada kembang api!" Neptune melihat ke luar toko dan melihat kembang api

"Kamu mabok ya? Masa jam segini ada- oh iya! Itu dia!" kata Noire yang ikut keluar

"Heee? Itu kembang api?" Uni malah heran melihatnya

"Waaah, bagusnya" kata Nepgear yang kagum dengan gambar kembang apinya

Yagami Resorts (Penginapan Ryuki Yagami yang ke 3 dari 10 penginapan yang dibelinya di kota ini)

Kamar 302

"Haaah, Oneechan lama banget nih" keluh Ram

"Hmm… Eh Ram-chan liat! Ada kembang api!" kata Rom menunjuk keluar

"Mana? Waaah lucu ya Rom-chan"

"Iya, lucu"

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan masuklah Blanc dan Vert yang membawa sekantung penuh dengan belanjaan mereka dari Toserba yang agak jauh dari penginapan

"Tadaima, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Blanc

"Sepertinya mereka melihat sesuatu" kata Vert

"Ah, Oneechan liat!" Ram langsung lompat ke arah Blanc

"Ada kembang api" Rom nunjuk ke luar jendela

"Eh? Mana?" Blanc penasaran dan akhirnya ia melihatnya

"Indah sekali desu wa~" kata Vert melihat kembang api itu

"Hmm… Iya, tapi…" Blanc agak curiga dengan kembang api itu

"Eh kenapa oneechan" tanya Rom

"Rasanya aneh, apa sesuatu seperti kemarin telah terjadi?" lanjut Blanc

"Hmm.. bisa jadi sih, memang kau mau mengecek kesana?" tanya Vert

"Bisa saja kalau aku kesana dan mengeceknya, Rom, Ram, kalian baik baik disini ya, ini kunci kamarnya kalian aja yang pegang, jangan bukakan pintu pada orang tak dikenal ya" kata Blanc

"Heeee? Tapi aku mau ikut" kata Ram

"Tak apa apa, di luar sana berbahaya, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, jadi tunggu kami saja ya" kata Blanc

"Eh? Baik hati hatilah.." kata Rom

"Baik Oneechan" kata Ram

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" kata Vert

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar

"Tumben kamu tidak membentak mereka" kata Vert

"Aku juga tidak mau membentak mereka seperti saat aku kelepasan dulu…" jawab Blanc dengan tenang

"Yah, lagipula mereka masih kecil kan kasihan desu wa~" Vert melanjutkan kata katanya

"Makanya aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk melindungi mereka" jawab Blanc

Alter Dimension

Tampak seseorang yang agak kecil dan dapat diperkirakan bahwa itu adalah Y si Game Master dengan suara agak mirip Krul/Ashuramaru

"Haaah.. mereka malah menikmatinya, tapi Player Killer tak akan mati semudah itu loh~"

Lalu ia tersenyum sejenak dengan wajah masih ditutupi oleh bayangan dan kembali lagi ke TKP

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Keempat orang itu beserta pasukan penyerang selain sniper terbatuk batuk karena asap yang dihasilkan

"Haaahh… setidaknya dengan ini kita menang dari Chrome" Ren menjelaskan pendapatnya dengan serius

"Lah suasananya jadi serius lagi" kata Ryuki heran

"Yah, kurasa dia sudah ke alam sana lewat kembang api tadi" kata Reiji dengan percaya diri

"Haah, kita berhasil Aniki!" kata Shion dengan yakin

Asapnya mereda, dan mereka melihat sesosok manusia yang tertidur telentang

"Hah, itu!' Shion kaget

"Ada seseorang?!" Ren malah heran akan hal itu

"Siapa itu?!" kata Ryuki sesaat setelah Ren, lalu menjadi jelas bahwa itu adalah….

"Korban Jiwa!" Reiji berteriak dengan lantang

GUBRAK

"YA IYALAH!" Ren dan Ryuki berteriak ke arah Reiji

"Ya udah sana gotong dia gotong cepetan! Nanti kita yang disalahin kalo ga ditolong" kata Reiji yang malah sok menyarankan pertolongan(?) karena takut disalahkan

"Ok ayo kita gotong!" kata Shion mengajak ketiga orang tadi mendekati sosok yang terbaring itu

Baru saja mereka berada di jarak 10 M dari sosok itu, ia malah membuka mata mendadak dan berdiri

"HUEEE! HA-HA-HA-HANTUUUUUU!"

Mereka berempat malah kaget sendiri

"Haaah… akhirnya kalian tenang juga sialan, aku bukan hantu" kata orang itu

"Kalo bukan apa?!" teriak Reiji

"Saya takut hantu!" Ryuki malah membuat pengakuan aneh

"Shinigami kok takut hantu sih?!" teriak Ren

"Haah jadi bukan hantu terus kau apa?!" kata Shion

"Aku adalah Chrome, Player Killer yang kalian takuti, namun tak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan tak akan membunuhku karena tubuh ini adalah pinjaman belaka, karena aku tak punya bentuk fisik"

Orang itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut seperti Accelerator, dan mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang warna gelap

Mereka berempat kaget dan tak menyangka akan hal itu

"Apa apaan itu?!" Reiji protes

"Jadi kalo kita menyerangnya" Ryuki menyimpulkan

"Malah pemilik tubuh itu yang akan rusak" lanjut Shion

"Kurang ajar kau Chrome!" Ren berteriak ke arah Chrome

"Fufufufufu.. Sudah terlambat" Chrome memakai OOODriver dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengangkat kaosnya dengan tangan kiri dan kemudian ia melakukan hal yang mengejutkan

JRAAATS

"APA?!" mereka kaget melihat Chrome menusuk perutnya sendiri

"Uhh.. Hoeeeekk" Chrome memuntahkan darah dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya, itu adalah…

"Core Medal?!" teriak Ren

"Warnanya Hitam!" teriak Ryuki

"Aniki, lukanya menghilang!" kata Shion melihat Chrome

"Wah dia sepertinya sudah gila" kata Reiji dengan santai

"Fufufufufufuhehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahah! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Chrome benar benar adalah arwah yang sungguh tidak waras, dan ia akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalanginya, bahkan ia tidak segan membuat tubuh pinjamannya rusak atau cacat

"ARE YOU DIO?! SI MAS BRANDO?!" Ren dan Ryuki hanya berteriak seperti itu melihat tingkah Chrome

"Shion, bersiaplah!" kata Reiji

"Baik!" jawab Shion

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengakhiri riwayat kalian sekaligus"

Chrome dengan berlumuran darah langsung memasukkan 3 Core Medal hitam itu ke dalam OOODrivernya, entah Core Medal seperti apa yang akan dia pakai, dia sudah menyiapkan Driver dan O Scanner nya lalu meng Scan 3 medal itu dengan cara hanya berdiri diam dan membuat O Scannernya melayang dan melewati OOODrivernya

CRIRIRING

SYUUUNG

"Henshin…"

Lalu proyeksi 3 Medal hitam keluar dan mengelilingi daerah kepala tubuh dan kakinya

LULLABY, ACNOLOGIA, DELIORA

RA~KU~RIORA, RAKURIORA~

SYUUNG

BWOOOSH

3 Medal Hitam berhenti di depan wajah dada dan kakinya, lalu menyatu dan terpasang di tubuhnya, membentuk 1 lingkaran besar di dadanya, perlahan memberi warna kostum dan armornya Rider Chrome, tak lupa dengan aura ungu dan hitam khas nya

Berikut adalah Spec yang dimiliki oleh Rider Chrome RaKuRiora Combo

Kepala Lullaby dengan 3 tanduk dan Genjutsu(?) menggunakan mata

Tangan Acnologia dengan Shoulder Pad berbentuk kepala naga yang dapat hidup dan mengejar musuh

Kaki Deliora dengan pelindung paha di sisi luar kaki yang membuatnya keras dan dapat menghancurkan musuhnya

"Buset, itu kan Iblis di kitab Zeref" kata Ren

"Yaa terus kenapa?! Dia hanya sekedar gabungan 3 iblis kuat!" kata Reiji dengan beraninya

"Ok, seluruh pasukan bersiap!" teriak Shion

"Fufufufufu…. Takutlah kalian dengan kekuatanku" kata Chrome mengeluarkan aura dan asap hitam-ungu

"Sebentar saya mau koreksi" kata Ryuki

"Oh bentar dulu, ada apa Ryuki?" tanya Ren

"Cih, cepetan saya udah gatel pengen bunuh kalian" kata Chrome

"Tapi kan Acnologia ga masuk ke dalam Kitab Zeref, dia hanya manusia yang terkena kutukannya dan menjadi naga"

"Hoo gitu, nah terus kenapa lagi nih" tanya Reiji

"Barangkali si 'Dia' ini ngerancang Ridernya kudet banget" jelas Ryuki

"Dia Kurosawa? Buset ya kali dah"

"Ren jangan kumat ah, emang dia bikin ginian?"

"Heeeh kalo di Fairy Tail aku baru sampai arcnya Pulau Tenrou jadi aku ga tau" Shion ikut ikutan ngomong

"Waduh gitu, kalo saya baru sampe Daimatou Enbu, itu pun cuman sampe Lucy dibunuh sama Rogue masa depan" Ren jadi ikut ngebahas

"Alah kudet kalian semua, sini saya Spoilerin nanti Gajeel mati loh" Ryuki malah sombong karena merasa dirinya paling updet

"Ah masa bodo lah, aku juga kudet inih kan Shion bacanya bareng denganku" Reiji ingin cepat cepat menyudahi pembicaraan ini namun…

"UDAHAN WOY! DARITADI RASANYA AKU DIKATA KATAIN TERUS! KORBAN JIWA LAH! DIO BRANDO LAH! PAKE ACARA SPOILER LAGI!" Chrome makin gregetan dengan 3 orang musuhnya ini

"WOY SIAPA YANG NGATAIN LU?! ORANG CUMAN NGEBAHAS FAIRY TAIL DOANG!" Ren mulai nge Rage, sepertinya dia lapar

"Sabar sabar, nih makan Sn***ers" kata Shion ngasih Snack ke Ren

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Ren

"Kamu nge Rage kalo motornya kecolongan" lanjut Shion

"OH IYA MOTOR GUA!" teriak Ren

"Di belakang kita kok dari tadi" kata Reiji

Lalu Ren buru buru memasukkan motornya ke dalam Drivernya

"Better?" tanya Shion

"Better" jawab Ren

"Nah, udahlah ayo langsung aja, siapa duluan? Atau sekalian saja kalian bertiga melawanku?" tanya Chrome

"Udah kita main keroyokan ajalah, nanti debat debat ga jelas" kata Ren

Kemudian mereka bertiga menyiapkan Driver mereka masing masing

"Henshin!"

Lalu mereka meng skip adegan Henshin mereka, Chrome hanya menyeringai

"Hooo.."

RIDER UNIMA, GAME START

READY

GO

RIDER DEATH, GAME START

READY

GO

GHOUL REGEN

SPIN ON

G-Post

"Ok, aku kesana" kata Noire

"Heee? Kamu penasaran dengan kembang apinya?" tanya Neptune

"Ya begitulah, kan aneh sore sore begini ada kembang api tanpa ada pengumuman pesta lagi" jawab Noire dengan nada cerewetnya yang biasa

"Ya udah aku juga ikut" kata Nepgear

"Aku ikut" kata Uni

"Tak usahlah, biar kakak kalian ini aja yang pergi yah~" kata Neptune

"Heeh? Apa engga apa apa kalo cuma kalian berdua?" tanya Nepgear

"Ya sudah, kita percaya saja pada oneechan kita" kata Uni

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua jaga toko ini ya" kata Noire

"Oneechan pasti kembali sebelum tokonya tutup~" kata Neptune

Lalu mereka berubah dan terbang kea rah kembang api tadi, sementara itu di langit

"Hmph, nampaknya kita begitu dekat dengan kembang apinya" kata Blanc

"Yah sepertinya begitu" jawab Vert

Tak lama kemudian Noire dan Neptune sampai di dekat mereka

"Ara, Neptune dan Noire juga melihatnya?" tanya Vert

"Eh, kalian juga datang?" tanya Neptune

"Baguslah, kita sama sama ke sana saja sekarang" kata Noire

"Hmph, baiklah" kata Blanc

Lalu kemudian mereka pergi ke sumber kembang api tersebut, lalu kembali ke TKP

"Wuaaa!" Unima terpental dan kemudian di saat yang bersamaan Death mengangkat Beam Scythenya dan melesat ke arah Chrome dan menebasnya

"Belakangmu terbuka!"

Namun Chrome membuka sayapnya dan terbang ke atas

WUUUUUSH

ZRING

"Apa cuma segitu?" tanya Chrome, dan kemudian muncul bayangan yang mendekatinya

"Heaaaa!" Ghoul Regen memegang Ghoul Boomerangnya dan berusaha menebas Chrome namun ia langsung menangkisnya dengan MedaGaburyu

"Huh!" ia membalas tebasan menggunakan Medajalibur dan mementalkan Ghoul Regen ke bawah

"Wuaaa!"

SYUUUNG

DUAARRR

Ghoul Regen terjatuh dan menimbulkan ledakan

"Tembak tembak!" Shion memerintah pasukan penembak Quinque untuk menyerang

DESYUUNG DESYUUUNG

FYUU FYUUU

BRRRRRMMM

"Cih!"

Lalu Chrome berusaha terbang dengan cepat dan menghindari beberapa peluru sambil bertahan menggunakan kedua senjatanya namun..

WUUUSHH

Dari bawah mendadak muncul pusaran angina yang diciptakan oleh putaran cepat 2 orang pemegang senjata jarak dekat yakni Katana dan Broadsword dari Quinque

ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT

Chrome hanya diam tercabik cabik dan saat pusarannya berhenti, kedua orang itu berusaha menebas Chrome namun ia berhasil menangkis serangan 2 arah dengan kedua senjatanya

"Cih lumayan juga! Tapi sebuah kesalahan!"

CWIIIING

Chrome mengaktifkan Genjutsunya lewat tatapan mata, ia juga memperdengarkan bunyi aneh di dunia Genjutsu yang dia buat dan kemudian menjatuhkan kedua orang tadi

BRAAAKK

"Sial! Beraninya kau!" teriak Ghoul Regen

"Semuanya jangan lihat matanya!" kata Unima mencoba untuk berhati hati

"Fuh, memangnya ilusi akan mempan pada Shinigami?" Death malah meremehkan

"Oh bener ya, kita jadikan kamu Tank buat nahan serangan dia" kata Unima mendorong Death

"Aduh, sembarangan nunjuk, ya udah deh" Death hanya pasrah

Bagi yang tidak tahu, Tank yang dimaksud bukan kendaraan perang tapi ialah anggota party yang dapat digunakan untuk jadi tumbal cover dengan pertahanan tertinggi atau semacamnya untuk menamatkan suatu misi sementara anggota yang lain bertugas menyerang, biasanya disebut dengan Badak oleh kalangan gamer Indonesia namun istilah internasionalnya Ialah Tank, bisa juga untuk mengulur waktu(mungkin)

"Dia datang!" teriak Ghoul Regen

Chrome melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka dan berusaha menebas Death duluan namun ia justru berubah menjadi asap saat ditebas

ZRING

WUUUSH

"Apa?!" Chrome kaget

"Oh jadi begitu ya!" Ghoul Regen sedikit paham

"Tuh kan, ga usah takut ga bakal ada yang bisa melukai dia" Unima membanggakan Death

"Onoreee!" teriak Chrome yang kemudian berusaha menebas Unima namun dia langsung menggesekkan Celestial Card yang sudah dia siapkan

CAMOUFLAGE

Lalu menghindar dengan efek kartu tersebut

WUUUSH

ZRING

NGIIIING

"Kena kamu!" kata Ghoul Regen yang sudah siap dengan Drill Knucklenya dan kemudian dia meninju Chrome sampai ia terpental

BUAAAKK

"WUAAAA!" Chrome terpental dan jatuh ke tanah

"Bagus, selama terus begini kita bisa menang! Sekarang giliranku!" teriak Unima menyiapkan Uni-Savernya dan segera ia ubah ke Arrow Mode dan menggesekkan kartu di Drivernya

BURST

BLAZE

ELECTRIC

SPEED

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

Ia menarik panahnya, lalu tali busur dari Beam Lasernya tertarik beserta busur dari bilah pedangnya ikut tertarik, menyiapkan 1 peluru panah laser

UNI-BUSTER

Topeng sayap Unima terbuka dan tergeser ke sisi kiri dan kanan helmnya dan memperlihatkan wajah di dalamnya

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" dengan memparodykan Quote dari Hanzo di Overwatch, Unima langsung melepaskan panah itu ke arah Chrome

"Sial!" Chrome tak sempat menghindar karena panahnya terlalu cepat

SYUUUNG

DUAAARRR

BZZZT CIP CIP CIP

Chrome meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya namun kali ini ditambah dengan api dan petir, apakah kali ini dia akan selamat?

Ending Theme:Ichido Dake no Koi Nara – Walkure

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Wagamama na kisu o shiyo u_

music mengalun, lalu layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

Note:kalo disini diberi efek kayak ending satu episode Drama Korea LOL

 _Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o_

 _Mada kazoetari nai hoshizora o_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida korae te mo_

 _Dare ni mo ie nai munasawagi_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

(Todoke) kowareru made

(Todoke) habataku made

(Toki no) mune no oku ni

(Hate ni) hime ta inori o

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama

Nanimokamo tobase

GYUN ! GYUN ! GYUN !

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u

Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyo u matte te ne

Wasurekake ta karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo

Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoe te

Hora [ sara ] tte sematte kono mama

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 9 End


	10. Part 10:Chrome the Player Killer

Part 10:Is It A Win? Game Rider Chrome the Player Killer

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Opening Scene

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Marpeles!

Poni Kenyen

IMAN OK

KING REKODS

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

"Haah... selesai kah?" kata Unima

Unima, Death dan Ghoul Regen kini hanya diam mengamati tempat Chrome meledak dan menunggu asapnya hilang, dan kemudian saat asapnya hilang, mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Chrome yang baik baik saja

"APA?!" Ghoul Regen kaget

"Tak hanya tidak mempan, bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun?!" kata Death

"Fufufufufu... makanya sudah kubilang jangan bercanda saat bertarung" kata Chrome yang bersiap menyerang balik

"Hati hati semuanya!" teriak Unima

Dengan cepat Chrome menghentakkan kakinya, dan dalam sekejap jejak es menjalar ke depan menuju ke arah Unima dkk, lalu mereka terlambat menghindar dan kaki mereka membeku dan perlahan semakin ke atas tubuh mereka

"Hey apa apaan ini?!" proteslah Ghoul Regen

"Ukh, pintar juga dia membekukan kita, aku pun takkan bias lolos" kata Death

"Sial, aku butuh NT-D! kalau begini kugunakan kartu Camouflage pun takkan berarti" kata Unima

"Fufufufufu... matilah!"

Chrome mengambil O Scanner dan meng scan medalnya sekali lagi

SCANNING CHARGE

Mendadak naga di kedua bahunya mengaum keras dan bergerak ke pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia arahkan ke depan untuk kemudian dilesatkan ke arah musuhnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gundam Nataku/Altron Gundam

"Awas bahaya! Kalo kena naga itu jiwa kita akan dimakan! Jika tidak telak maka jiwa kita akan tercabik cabik" teriak Death

"Itu benar, bahkan Shinigami tak bisa menghindari ini" kata Chrome

Mendadak ada sebuah serangan hujan pedang dan tombak

SYUNG SYUNG SYUNG

Naganya terkena dan serangannya dibatalkan lalu kembali ke tangan Chrome

"Apa apaan?!" teriak Chrome yang kemudian memanggil Medajalibur di tangan kanan lalu tangan kirinya meninju tanah dan mengambil Medagaburyu

"Hah mereka para dewi!" teriak Unima

"Woah kita selamat!" kata Death

"Hah? Mereka dewi?" tanya Ghoul Regen

"Yaa, Harem kami" kata Death

"BUSET DAH" teriak Ghoul Regen

"Bangsat Petrik kamu ini ngaco aja" jawab Unima

"Kalian tak apa apa?" tanya Neptune

"Iya" jawab Unima

"Biar kami urus dia kalian cepat pergi" kata Vert

"Haaa!" Blanc membanting kapak besarnya dan menghancurkan jalur es yang diciptakan Chrome lalu membebaskan ketiga Rider

DZING

KRRTK KRRTK

Timbul retakan tanah yang mengarah pada Chrome beserta dengan lembah lembah es batu namun Chrome melompati gelombang retakan tanahnya

"Ukh"

"Heaaa!" Noire sudah siap dari atas untuk melakukan serangan mendadak, lalu ia berhasil menjatuhkan Chrome

BUMM

Kedua kubu kembali ke posisi awal

"Cih saatnya lari!" teriak Death mengeluarkan teleporternya dan membuka Gate

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Unima

"Ya ampun kalian kira kami akan lari?" tanya Ghoul Regen

"Heh? Jangan bodoh kalian" kata Death

"Tenang aja, kita masih belum akan mati, takkan kami biarkan, inilah cara kami, Dai-Regen Dan!" kata Ghoul Regen

"Aku ikut Aniki kemanapun ia pergi" kata Shion

"Cih, mendengar perkataan itu aku jadi ingin melanjutkan pertarungan, ayo Ryuki!" kata Unima

"Haah, tapi aku ga tanggung jawab yah" kata Death yang mematikan alat teleporternya dan mereka semua bersiap di depan para dewi

Music On

BGM:Ikenai Borderline - Walkure

"Ok, langsung aja!" teriak Blanc

"Kami akan membantu dari belakang" kata Neptune

"Kalian majulah!" Noire memerintah ketiga rider itu

"Kami akan menjaga belakang kalian" kata Vert

"Ok, ayo!" kata Unima

"Ok!"

Mereka langsung bergerak mengejar Chrome

"Percuma!" teriak Chrome yang menyerang menggunakan Medajaliburnya dan mengeluarkan gelombang tebasan yang dapat membelah dimensi

Namun ketiga Rider itu menghindar dengan cara berpencar ke 3 arah

Vocal Lead:Purple Heart

Second Lead:Black Heart

Duo Singer:White & Green Heart

"Mitsumeatte koi wo shite mugamuchuu de oikakete"

"Dakedo motto shiritakute MERA MERA shiteru"

"Terima ini!" Ghoul Regen menembakkan peluru drill kecil dari knuckle nya

"Cih!" Chrome menghindarinya dan dari atas dia disambut oleh tebasan Death-Incisor Beam Scythe milik Death

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

Death mengayun Scythenya namun ia langsung menebas tubuh Death dengan Medagaburyu, lalu tubuh Death berubah menjadi asap dan menghindari serangannya, berpindah ke tempat lain sementara Unima langsung menebasnya dengan Uni-Saver

"Uagh!" punggung Rider Chrome terkena tebasan

"Negau hodo nazo wa fue omou hodo netsu ni naru"

"Dakara motto tobikomu no mikai no sekai, aaaaaaaah"

"Kena kau!" Ghoul Regen berusaha meninju perut Chrome dengan Drill Knucklenya dan di saat itulah ia mengenainya dengan telak

BUAAKKK

"Wua! Sialan!" Chrome mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan itu

"Sekarang!" teriak Death yang mengubah Beam Scythenya jadi Beam Spear, lalu memberinya tusukan beruntun

TEP TEP TEP TEP TEP

"Wuaaaa!" Chrome tak bisa bergerak dan hanya diam ditusuk tusuk

"Hup!" Unima langsung melompat ke arah Chrome dan menebasnya dengan Uni-Saver Twin Blade Mode

ZRAAAT

"Mereka mendadak menjadi sekuat ini?!" Chrome kaget dan setelah tertebas di tubuhnya ia langsung mundur beberapa meter

"Koi toka yume toka dare demo shinjiru kedo"

"SOKO SOKO semenakya tsumannai yo"

Mendadak Chrome menyadari sesuatu dan ia melihat ke arah dewi

"Jangan jangan!" Chrome langsung terbang ke arah Dewi yang ada disana dan mencoba menebas mereka dengan kedua senjatanya namun Unima sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu dengan cepat

SPEED

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke depan Chrome dan menebasnya dengan Uni-Saver Naginata Mode

TRING

Ia berhasil menangkis serangan dengan Medagaburyu dan menebas balik dengan Medajalibur

"Hah!"

"Hup" Unima melompat ke belakang tepat di depan Neptune

"Hah?" Neptune kaget

"Teruslah menyanyi, suaramu bagus" perkataan Unima barusan membuat wajah Neptune sedikit memerah

"Masih ada kami!" Death dan Ghoul Regen menyerang Chrome dari belakang namun di counter dengan serangan naganya

"GIRI GIRI EYE ikenai BORDERLINE"

"Gaido G demo subete kowashite miseru "

"Jangan meremehkanku!" kata Chrome yang melempar naganya ke arah Death dan Ghoul Regen dan terus menerus melempari mereka dengan serangan yang sama

"Cih! Lumayan! Tapi belum cukup!" Death langsung menyiapkan menu di sabuknya dan memilih pilihan Hissatsu

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu serangan baruku!" kata Death yang terus menjauh dari Chrome sambil mencari kesempatan mendekat

"Menggertak saja kau!" teriak Chrome yang meneruskan serangannya

"GIRI GIRI MIND sara naru G he tooooo"

"Ishiki wa tokeru karada wa seigyo funou waaaaa"

"Icchau kamo ne"

"Kau melupakanku!" Unima mendadak muncul dan menebas Chrome dari belakang menggunakan Sonic Blade di lengannya namun langsung ditangkis

"Huh!" Chrome hanya terdiam dan akhirnya Ghoul Regen melompat dan menerkamnya dengan Drill Knuckle

"Heaaa!"

"Apaaaa?!"

Setelah Chrome mengadu pukulan naga kegelapannya dengan Drill Knuckle, mereka terhempas oleh ledakan, Unima pun tidak terkecuali

"WUAAA!"

DEATH-SLAYRUSH

"Huoooo! Percuma kabur!" mendadak Death muncul di belakang Chrome

"GIRI GIRI EYE ikenai BORDERLINE"

"Moetsuki nagara mada kagayaite miseru"

"GIRI GIRI MIND anata no tame ni"

"Mirai no tame ni nando kudake chitte mo"

"Apa?!" Chrome kaget melihat Death ada di belakangnya, lalu karena ia masih terpental ia tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya diserang secara beruntun

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAAAA!" Death memberikan tusukan beruntun menggunakan Death-Incisor Beam Spear Modenya

"WUAAAAA!" setelah terkena tusukan terakhir, Chrome terpental sejauh 10 m

"Fuh, lumayan juga luh" kata Ghoul Regen

"Emangnya lu DIO apa pake MUDAMUDA?" tanya Unima

"Kelepasan bray, ayo kita akhiri tuh anak sekarang juga" kata Death menanggapi mereka berdua

Setelah itu mereka bertiga mempersiapkan Driver mereka untuk melakukan Hissatsu

"Aisuru koto de umare kawaru"

"Aisa retakute ikite kaeru"

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

UNI-JUDGMENT/DEATH-SLAYCRASH

SPIRAL ENERGY

SPIN ON

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi!" teriak Shion dari jauh

"Cih! Sialan!" teriak Chrome

"HAAAA!"

"SUPER INAZUMA KIIIIICK!"

Ketiga Rider itu sudah melompat duluan dan menendang ke arah Chrome secara bersamaan

"Argh!"

Chrome terkena tendangan dan terpental sejauh 15 m dan meledak

DUAAARR

Ketiga Rider tadi sudah mendarat di depannya, semua orang yang terkena Genjutsu Chrome terbebas berkat nyanyian keempat dewi

Music off

"Haaahh... kecil..." kata Ghoul Regen

"Hey kita berhasil, ayo kita makan minum bersama" kata Unima

"Ide yang bagus, kamu traktir yah" kata Death

"Haaaah, ya udah deh saya lagi pengen buang duit nih" Unima meledek mereka

"AMPUN SULTAN!" teriak mereka berdua menanggapi Unima

"Hahahahaha, ya udah ayo" kata Unima

"Ok, Shion kamu periksa mayat orang itu" kata Ghoul Regen menunjuk ke arah asap tempat Chrome hancur

"Baik Aniki" kata Shion yang langsung berlari ke sana, sementara ketiga Rider itu dan para Dewi kembali ke wujud manusia

"Yahoo, kita makan banyak, hehehe~" kata Neptune dengan gaya loli nya dan keceriaan nya

"Ya ampun, kamu ini tidak merasa tegang sedikitpun yah" kata Noire dengan nada cerewetnya

"Yah seperti itulah dia" kata Blanc dengan datar

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini kan sudah selesai" kata Vert

Sementara mereka berbicara, Shion masih memeriksa keadaan tubuh pinjaman Chrome

"Kelihatannya dia hanya pingsan, lalu Drivernya..."

Saat itu Shion menyadari ada yang aneh

"Drivernya hilang?! Medalnya juga hilang! Sial aku harus cepat kembali! Mereka semua dalam bahaya!"

Lalu Shion pergi dari sana sambil membawa tubuh pinjaman Chrome dan sementara itu Ren dkk masih ada disana, dan tak hanya itu, Nepgear dkk datang karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan para dewi

"Loh kalian kenapa datang kesini? Udah selesai kok" kata Ren

"Aku khawatir tau" kata Nepgear kepada Ren

"Oh kau mengkhawatirkanku yah? Heheheh terima kasih, kamu perhatian juga rupanya" kata Ren

"Heee? Aku beneran Cuma khawatir kok" kata Nepgear dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"Nepgear salah tingkah nih" Uni meledeknya

"Huaaa Uni-chaaaan!"

Mereka semua tertawa disana, namun mendadak ada sebuah bayangan aneh dan sosok hitam di pojokan(?) dekat tempat mereka berdiri

"Syukurlah kalian baik baik saja" kata Rom dengan nada agak malu malu

"Ya iyalah, kana da Blanc-Oneechan~" jawab Ram dengan nada periangnya

Di saat itu juga... Shion dating dan memperingatkan mereka

"AWAAAAAS!"

Semuanya kaget dan menengok ke arah Shion

"Apa?!" Reiji langsung tanggap setelah ia merasakan suatu keanehan dan benar, itu adalah benda misterius dari bayangan di pojokan dari tempat mereka berdiri

"Eh?"

Reiji mendorong Ren dan semuanya dan membuat mereka terjatuh

"Uwaaa!"

"NEPU!"

Di saat itu... Reiji terkena serangan naga kegelapan Acnologia dari bayangan tersebut tepat menembus jantungnya dari belakang

"WUAAAAA!"

"ANIKIIIII!"

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN KIRA AKU AKAN KALAH BEGITU SAJA?!"

Perlahan lahan bayangan itu bangun dan muncul, menampakkan sosok asli Chrome yang berupa monster, layaknya GREEED dari serial Kamen Rider OOO

"Chrome, kenapa masih hidup?!" Ryuki kaget melihat wujud asli Chrome

"Bentuk itu... Seperti GREEED!" kata Ren

====KAMEN RIDER UNIMA====

"FUHAHAHAHA! BERAKHIR SUDAH! NAGAKU TELAH MEMAKAN SEBAGIAN JIWANYA, DITAMBAH LAGI TEPAT MENGENAI JANTUNGNYA!" kata Chrome yang sudah yakin bahwa dia telah membunuh salah satu

"B-Brengsek kau!" kata Reiji sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"WALAU KAU GHOUL ATAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN SPIRAL ENERGY SEKALIPUN, KAU TELAH KEHILANGAN HARAPAN!" Chrome mempertegas pernyataannya terhadap nasib Reiji yang akan segera berakhir

"Apa?! apa apaan ini?! kenapa dia masih hidup?!" Ryuki kebingungan

"Cih, Y-san jelaskan ini!" teriak Ren ke HPnya

"Well, seperti yang terlihat kan, Chrome punya kekuatan yang menyerang lawan tidak hanya ke arah fisiknya saja namun juga kepada jiwanya, dan lagi ia diserang saat berada dalam wujud manusia, sudah dipastikan damagenya akan menjadi nyata dan dia akan segera mati ._." kata Mr.Y lewat Text Message di HP Ren

"Itu artinya!"

"Cih!" Reiji mengeluarkan Quinquenya dan ia ubah jadi Ghoul Boomerang untuk dilempar ke arah Chrome namun percuma, gerakannya menjadi tidak efisien sehingga dapat dihindari dengan mudah

"Kau naif bodoh! Terima ini, Dark Dragon's Roar!" teriak Chrome sambil menyemburkan api hitam dari kedua mulut naga di kedua lengannya

"Ukh... AAAARGH!" Reiji terbakar sedikit demi sedikit oleh api hitam dari mulut naga, dan kemudian serangan susulan diberikan kepadanya

"Terima ini! Inilah akibatnya kalau meremehkanku! Lullaby Illusion!" Chrome menggunakan Doujutsunya(?) untuk menghipnotis Reiji

"Apa?!" Reiji mulai berhalusinasi, dan ia melihat teman temannya mterlihat seperti mengepungnya dan mendadak ia kaku

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak?!"

Semua orang yang dilihat oleh Reiji seperti akan membunuhnya, lalu pada saat bersamaan Reiji tidak bisa bergerak, ia hanya bisa menunggu semua orang yang dilihatnya menerkamnya, padahal tidak, itu hanya efek dari Doujutsu Chrome

JLEEBB

CRAT CRAT CRAT

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Setelah itu... Reiji terkapar, jiwanya semakin berkurang karena ditelan oleh kegelapan Chrome yang bersarang di jantungnya

"Tidak mungkin..." para dewi kaget

"Sial!" teriak Ren

"Sudahlah Ren, ini takdirnya, kita harus konsentrasi melawannya" kata Ryuki yang berusaha menenangkan Ren namun ia malah ditinju sampai terjatuh

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu hah?! Teman yang baru kita temui baru saja mati di hadapan kita!" teriak Ren

"ANIKIIIIIIIIII!" Shion berteriak sangat keras dan Core Drill miliknya bersinar sangat terang dan kehilangan kendali, mengubahnya menjadi wujud Ghoulnya yang agak mirip dengan Genji Overwatch

BWOOOOSH

"Eh? itu!" teriak Ren

"Ghoul dengan Spiral Energy?! sial dia mengamuk karena kematian Reiji!" kata Ryuki

"Grr..." Shion dalam wujud Ghoulnya mengamuk dan mengeluarkan Rinkaku hijau di tangannya dan ia jadikan seperti Drill, ia menggunakannya untuk menerkam Ren dan Ryuki

"Woy sadarlah!" teriak Ren

"Ren awas!" Ryuki menerkam Ren agar dapat menghindarkannya dari serangan Shion

"GRRROOOAAAARRRRRR!"

"Bagaimana ni, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Ren

"Bagaimanapun juga sekarang sudah tidak mungkin untuk tidak bertarung, Ren kau lindungi para dewi dan bertarunglah dengan Shion, aku akan mengurus Rider Chrome" kata Ryuki

"Tapi aku rasa ada jalan lain untuk mengembalikannya!" protes Ren

"APA ADA WAKTU UNTUK ITU?! LIHATLAH! KALAU DIA DIBIARKAN DIA AKAN MELUKAI PARA DEWI!" bentak Ryuki yang melihat ke arah para dewi

"Kali ini kami yang akan melindungi Oneechan dan yang lain!" kata Nepgear dengan Lightsabernya

"Aku juga!" kata Uni menyiapkan Riflenya

"Kami akan membantu dari belakang..." kata Rom yang memegang tongkat sihirnya

"Nah silakan maju! kami akan melindungi kalian!" kata Ram yang berada di sebelah Rom

"Grrr..." Shion hanya diam, Spiral Energy dalam tubuhnya mulai keluar, kalau dibiarkan bisa bisa dia menghancurkan sewilayah itu

"Ayo semuanya, Henshin!"

Berdasarkan instruksi itu, para calon dewi berubah menjadi wujud dewi mereka dan membentuk formasi untuk melindungi Neptune dkk yang kelelahan

"Kau lihat? jika kau ingin melindungi semua orang maka mulailah dari mereka, untuk kemuliaanmu aku rela mengotori tanganku dalam peperangan ini, cepat!" Ryuki menyuruh Ren untuk pergi setelah berusaha meyakinkannya

"Cih, baiklah jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Ren bergerak ke depan para dewi

Sementara itu Chrome hanya melihat keadaan Shion, lalu ia mendapatkan pemikiran yang lebih jauh lagi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari Shion

"Huh... setelah kubunuh satu kelinci percobaan di lab itu, selanjutnya yang satu lagi akan mengamuk dan kemudian membiarkan energinya meluap luap keluar, saat itu juga akan kurebut darinya agar energi itu dapat menjadi milikku, fufufufufu..."

"Wooooowwooooowooooooww! Tak secepat itu dasar iblis!" kata Ryuki yang mendadak menghadangnya dari depan

"Kau... Shinigami kah? apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? kini kau tidak punya partner untuk melawanku, atau kau mau mati setelah kelinci percobaan tadi? Ingatlah kemampuanmu takkan berfungsi dengan seranganku yang dapat menyerang langsung ke jiwamu"

Jiwa disini dalam artian arwah, jika kena serang dan tak lagi utuh maka spiritual seseorang akan melemah dan ia akan mati perlahan lahan

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, aku masih belum mau mati dan aku masih punya banyak serangan untuk kuhempaskan padamu" kata Ryuki dengan nada meremehkan sambil mengenakan Death-Drivernya

"Hoooo... baiklah coba saja kau menyerangku!" kata Chrome

Di saat itu juga Ren menghadang Shion yang mengamuk

"Ren-san!" teriak Nepgear

"Uhh... Shion bukankah seharusnya Reiji mengajarimu menjadi lelaki sejati, mereka tidak akan menyakiti wanita di dalam pertarungan mereka!" teriak Ren

"Grr..."

"Aku pasti akan menyadarkanmu!" kata Ren sambil mengenakan Uni-Drivernya

"GRRRAAAAA!" Shion mengamuk dalam wujud Ghoul nya

"Kau akan menyesal..." kata Chrome pada Ryuki

"Akan kubalikkan kata kata itu padamu!" kata Ryuki sabil menyiapkan Drivernya

HENSHIN SEQUENCE

DO YOU WANT TO LOG IN

YES NO

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Shion" kata Ren

Setelah itu mereka berdua memilih Yes

CONNECT TO SERVER

NOW LOADING

"HENSHIN!"

SERVER CONNECTION SECURE

BEGINNING TRANSFORMATION

Ren mengeluarkan badai es di sekelilingnya, sementara Ryuki dengan asap hitamnya

"Kyaaa!" para dewi terdorong oleh hempasan badai es

"Oneechan!" Nepgear dkk menangkap para dewi yang kelelahan sebelum benar benar terhempas

setelah itu mereka berdua meng cast off kan efek badai asap dan es mereka, dan berubah menjadi Rider sekali lagi

RIDER UNIMA, GAME START

RIDER DEATH, GAME START

READY

GO!

"HAAAA!"

"HEAAA!"

Unima sudah siap dengan Uni-Savernya dan Death menggunakan Death-Incisornya, mereka akan mulai bertarung dengan lawan yang sekarang ini sedang mereka hadapi yaitu Shion Berserk Spiral Energy Ghoul Mode dan Chrome Greeed

To Be Continued

Ending Theme:Ichido Dake no Koi Nara – Walkure

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Wagamama na kisu o shiyo u_

music mengalun, lalu layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

Note:kalo disini diberi efek kayak ending satu episode Drama Korea LOL

 _Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o_

 _Mada kazoetari nai hoshizora o_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida korae te mo_

 _Dare ni mo ie nai munasawagi_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

 _(Todoke) kowareru made_

 _(Todoke) habataku made_

 _(Toki no) mune no oku ni_

 _(Hate ni) hime ta inori o_

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

 _Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama_

 _Nanimokamo tobase_

 _GYUN ! GYUN ! GYUN !_

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyo u matte te ne_

 _Wasurekake ta karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo_

 _Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoe te_

 _Hora [ sara ] tte sematte kono mama_

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 10 End


	11. Part 11:Goodbye Friends

Part 11:Goodbye Friends

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Opening Scene

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Marpeles!

Poni Kenyen

IMAN OK

KING REKODS

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

"HAAAA!"

Kemudian Unima menyerang Shion dengan Uni-Savernya dan ditangkis dengan Rinkaku dari ekor dan selanjutnya dengan Drill Rinkaku di tangan kanannya ia mencoba untuk menusuk Unima namun ia menahannya dengan Sonic Blade

TRIIING

"Cih, sama kerasnya kah?!" kata Unima

Setelah itu ia menjauh dari Shion dan bermaksud untuk menggunakan Celestial Cardnya lalu dia gesekkan di Drivernya

PUNCH  
BLAZE  
BURST

Tangan Unima terbakar api dan penuh dengan kekuatan untuk menghempaskan lawannya, dia akan menggunakannya untuk membangunkan Shion

"Nah, bangunlah dengan ini!" teriak Unima

"GRRROOOARRR" Shion mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menggunakan Drill nya untuk menusuk Unima, Unima menggunakan tinjunya untuk melawannya

Sementara itu Death dan Chrome beradu serangan mereka masing masing, tebasan diadu dengan serangan naga yang tak terhitung, semua naga berhasil ditangkis oleh Death-Incisor Beam Scythe milik Death

TING TING TING TING TING TING

"HEAAA!"

Death terus berusaha menebas Chrome sambil mengitarinya, namun ia terus terusan menangkis serangan dengan tembok es dan kabut kegelapan

"Lumayan juga kau" kata Chrome sedikit memujinya

"Heh, tak kusangka aku akan dipuji oleh iblis sepertimu" Death menerimanya namun ia sambil mengejek Chrome, selanjutnya dia ubah Beam Scythenya jadi Beam Spear dan coba menusuk Chrome secara beruntun

"Percuma!" ia masih menangkisnya dan.. "Terima ini!" ia mengeluarkan Doujutsu andalannya agar Death termakan ilusi Lullaby, namun Death langsung menghindar dan menjauhkan kontak mata dari Chrome dengan cara berubah menjadi asap dan muncul lagi di belakang Chrome

"Inilah yang kutunggu dari tadi!" kata Death sambil menebas punggung Chrome

"Ukh, sial, nampaknya Shinigami bukan hanya sekedar nama ya" kata Chrome yang tertebas punggungnya, lalu saat ia berusaha menembakkan api hitam ke arah Death dari tangannya, ia malah kalah cepat dengan tusukan beruntun Beam Spear dari Death

DEATH-SLAYRUSH

"Huh! Kalahlah kau!" kata Death yang menusuki dan mementalkan Chrome

"Wuaaa!" Chrome terpental dan meledak di tanah

DUAARRR

Sementara itu Unima dan Shion masih beradu 1 tinju, lalu mendadak topeng sayap Unima terbuka dan tergeser ke bagian samping helmnya, memperlihatkan topeng keduanya

"HISSATSU! SHAAAAININGUUUU FINGAAAAAAA!"

Unima membuka tangannya dan menangkap Rinkaku milik Shion dan coba menghancurkannya, dan langsung dia tangkap dan remukkan dengan Shining Finger sampai meledak juga

"GRRROAAARRR!"

"Sadarlah Shion!" teriak Unima yang kembali mengepalkan Shining Fingernya menjadi tinju api sebelumnya dan meninju wajahnya hingga ia terpental dan meledak di tanah

"GRRRRAAAAAA!"

DUAAARRR

"Nepu! Mereka masih punya sisa tenaga sebanyak itu!" kata Neptune

"Ren-san benar benar kuat ya" kata Nepgear kagum

"SUBARASHII! KALIAN BENAR BENAR MEMBUATNYA MENARIK! d b" kata Mr.Y di Text Message

"Haaah….." Death tertunduk sesaat karena kelelahan

"Cih… aku berhasil melindungi kalian" kata Unima berbalik ke arah Nepgear dan mengacungkan jempolnya

Mereka berdua sudah kelelahan sehingga Driver mereka ter force disconnected

DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER

Dan secara langsung Armor mereka menjadi transparan dan pecah rontok bagaikan es batu, dan Ren terjatuh di depan Nepgear

"Ren-san!" Nepgear secara reflek menangkap Ren dan kemudian memeluknya

"WOOOOW" para dewi hanya melihat mereka berdua dan merasa sedikit kagum dan tercengang

"NEPUUUUU!" kecuali Neptune

"Cih, aku malah tidak bisa bergerak…. Aku payah juga hehehe…" kata Ren lemas

"Emm… Ren-san sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga kok" kata Nepgear yang menyenderkan kepala Ren di dadanya

"Sialan luh, aku rapopo lah Ren" kata Ryuki yang hanya jatuh sendirian tanpa ada yang menolongnya

"Fufufufufu… menarik, jadi kau ini benar benar seorang Shinigami… Tapi kau takkan bias mengalahkanku" kata Chrome di balik asap

"Eh? Hahahahaha… masih idup aja lu….." kata Ryuki dengan lemas

"Sudah… tidak ada lagi…" Shion muncul lagi dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"Apa?!" Ren kaget, para dewi juga ikutan kaget

"Tak ada lagi… yang bisa kulakukan!" Shion melompat dan menerkam Ren dengan tambahan ledakan Spiral Energy yang semakin bertambah sambil memungut Ghoul Boomerang yang jatuh sebelumnya

"Takkan kubiarkan!" teriak Uni yang menembaki Shion dengan peluru beam dari rifle raksasanya setelah berubah

"Ukh" Shion bertahan dengan Rinkaku dan Ghoul Boomerang

"Ice Coffin!" Rom dan Ram berusaha membekukan Shion dengan sihir es tingkat menengah, namun ia berhasil keluar

"HUOOOOO!" Shion masih mengamuk

Di saat itu juga, Reiji yang tertidur mendadak bangun lagi, walau seharusnya dia sudah mati, entah mengapa tubuhnya terlihat seperti akan melebur layaknya terbuat dari data dengan beberapa cahaya yang sedang berkedip di tubuhnya

"Aduh… berisik sekali, apa aku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang?"

Kembali ke Chrome dan Ryuki, kini Ryuki tidak bisa bangkit lagi, ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga dia diserang

"Kau lumayan menghiburku, aku senang…" kata Chrome

"Huh… sampai akhirpun kau berusaha untuk memujiku?" kata Ryuki yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya

"Tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang… ada pesan terakhir?" kata Chrome yang menyiapkan tangan kanannya untuk menembakkan api hitam

"Fuh… Ada seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dariku, darimu, atau bahkan semua Game Rider" kata Ryuki

"Dan maksudmu itu adalah Unima? Dia bahkan belum bisa membuka potensi penuh dari Driver nya, beda denganmu"

"Yah, memang tapi jangan kira hanya dia yang berkualitas di saat saat terakhir…."

Kembali ke tempat Ren, keempat calon dewi masih menjaga Ren, Nepgear menyiapkan senjatanya dan menembaki Shion hingga ia cukup menjauhi mereka

"Tidak ada lagi… Harapanku sudah tidak ada lagi…" kata Shion yang sudah pesimis

Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya, suara yang selalu menyemangatinya, suara yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini

"SHION! PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU!"

"Eh?!"

Shion membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang sedih, ia melihat Reiji melaju di depannya dan meninjunya hingga ia terpental

BUAAKK

"WUAAAA!"

Shion terpelanting dan terguling sampai 5 kali kemudian ia mendarat, berhenti dan berdiri lagi

"Heh~" kata Reiji tersenyum

"Kau masih hidup?! Aniki?!" Shion kaget dan tak menyangkanya

BGM:With Your Drill, Pierce Through Heavens – Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST

"Cih… ternyata kau masih bias bangun lagi" kata Ren lemas

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya Jiwanya sudah habis dan ia terluka parah karena kubunuh dalam wujud manusianya!" Chrome kaget benar benar kaget

"Makanya…. Jangan sekedar menilai Rider lain lebih lemah darimu hanya karena peranmu…" kata Ryuki sebelum ia benar benar terkapar lemas

Di bagian ini, percakapan inspiratif(?) antara kedua orang yang terikat takdir sebagai Ghoul Regen dimulai

"Shion, menurutmu siapakah dirimu?" kata Reiji yang terlihat tegar

"Eh?" Shion tercengang dan kemudian Reiji mengangkat telunjuknya

"Drill mu itu… yang nantinya akan menembus Langit dan Bumi, serta hari esok bukan?!"

"Woah" Shion terkagum karena ia merindukan perkataan inspiratif dari Aniki nya

"Jadi apa yang kau tangiskan dari tadi?! Kita sudah menang! Yang penting kita sudah menyelamatkan orang itu! Kau tak perlu ragu lagi!" Reiji mengingatkan Shion atas usahanya menyelamatkan jasad pinjaman Chrome dan menyemangatinya agar ia tidak terpuruk lagi

"Kau benar, Aniki!" Shion sudah yakin dengan hatinya, dan dia langsung menenangkan Core Drillnya agar dapat kembali jadi semula dan menekan ledakan Spiral Energy dari dalam tubuhnya

"Semuanya! Spiral Energynya telah berhasil kukendalikan lagi! Sekarang sudah tidak apa apa!" kata Shion

"Fuh… akhirnya kau sadar juga…." Kata Ren yang terbaring di pelukan Nepgear

"Baguslah" Ryuki sudah terlalu lemas agar suaranya terdengar

"MENARIK! SUNGGUH MENARIK! *^*" kata Mr.Y di Text Message di HP/Driver Ren dan Ryuki

"Cih!"

Chrome melompat dan terbang ke arah Shion dan Reiji

"Sialan kau.. dasar sialan! Itu adalah Energy yang sudah lama kuincar tapi kalian malah berhasil menekannya lagi agar kembali stabil dan tidak bisa kurebut! Kalau sudah begini biar kuhancurkan sekalian bersama kalian berdua!" katanya sambil melempar banyak Naga hitam setelah Henshin menjadi wujud Ridernya

SCANNING CHARGE

"Cih… dasar iblis yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah…. Shion, oi, ayo langsung kita akhiri…" kata Reiji

"Heh?" Shion kebingungan menanggapi kata kata Reiji

"Henshin lah, misi terakhir kita, biar Ghoul Regen yang menentukannya!" Reiji mengatakannya dengan keren walau tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah

"Baiklah, Aniki!" kata Shion sambil tersenyum lalu ia berlari ke arah Reiji yang masih berjarak sekitar 20m dan ia lemparkan Ghoul Boomerang beserta Core Drillnya ke arah Reiji, lalu naga yang ingin menyerang dari belakang Reiji terkena Boomerang dan hilang karenanya

CRING

"IKUZE!" Reiji menangkap Core Drillnya dan menancapkannya di RasenDriver lalu diputar

GHOUL REGEN

SPIN ON

Spiral Energy berkumpul di Drivernya, mengeluarkan cahaya energy yang sangat terang di seluruh tubuh Reiji dan ia perlahan ditutupi oleh armor merah membaranya

"Ketika kami ditertawakan karena gegabah atau riskan, semangat kami akan mendukung kami pada jalan perkelahian!" kata Ghoul Regen

"Jika ada tembok akan kami hancurkan, jika tidak ada jalan tangan ini akan menciptakannya!" kata Shion

"Kokoro no magma ga honoo to moeru!" magma dalam hati ini terbakar bersama dengan api, kata mereka sambil menangkap Ghoul Boomerang dan dipakai di dada Ghoul Regen

"Game Rider, Ghoul Regen!"

"Ore o!" kata Shion

"Oretachi o!" kata Ghoul Regen

"DARE DATTO OMOTTE YAGARU!" kata mereka berbarengan yakni lu kira siapa kami, di saat bersamaan Ghoul Regen berpose dimana ada gunung berapi di belakangnya dan saat itulah gunungnya meletus, menunjukkan semangatnya, bahkan Dai-Regen Dan mampu menjawab perasaannya

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"NEPU!"

"Wah, mereka hebat juga…." Kata Blanc datar

"Masih ada lagi!" Chrome melempar naganya ke segala aah beserta dengan api hitam ke segala arah dan sudut yang membuat Ghoul Regen terkepung

"MINGGIRLAH! BRENGSEEEEEKKK!"

SPIRAL ENERGY

FULL DRILLIZE

Lalu lubang Drill di tubuh Ghoul Regen semuanya menyala nyala dan mengeluarkan ujung Drill, setelah itu mengeluarkan banyak sekali Drill dari Quinque yang di upgrade dengan Spiral Energy dari dalam Driver nya yang mampu menembus apapun, bahkan serangan Chrome tak akan mempan, semua naganya tertusuk

ZREEETT

SYUUT

Semua Drill ditarik kembali dan semua naganya meledak, hanya tersisa ujung duri di tiap lubang, tandanya sudah memasuki Full Drillize Mode

"Sial, terima ini! Deliora Freeze!" teriak Chrome sambil menembakkan gelombang pembeku dari tangannya kea rah Ghoul Regen

"Kau perlu lakukan lebih dari itu!" katanya sambil menangkis serangannya bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan dan menghancurkannya

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Chrome sudah kehabisan cara, dan satu satunya cara yang ia miliki hanyalah melakukan RaKuRiora Kick, dan ia melakukannya

SCANNING CHARGE

"HUOOOOO!"

"Dengarlah Shion, jangan lupa, percaya pada dirimu sendiri, bukan pada dirimu yang memercayaiku, bukan pula diriku yang memercayaimu, percayalah pada dirimu yang memercayai dirimu sendiri!" kalimat ini adalah nasihat terakhir Reiji

"Aniki?" Shion kebingungan melihat tingkah Ghoul Regen

SPIRAL ENERGY

MAX POWER

Setelah itu Ghoul Regen melepas kacamata hitam di dadanya dan ia lempar ke arah Chrome

"HISSAAAAAAAAATSU!"

Bumerangnya terbagi jadi 2 klon dan bergerak dengan pola putaran lalu mencabik cabik Chrome hingga serangannya batal karena dia terputar putar di langit dan gerakannya terhenti saat tangan dan kakinya tertancap oleh ujung boomerang, kaki tangan kiri tertancap 1 boomerang dan kaki tangan kanan tertancap boomerang lainnya, lalu ia bersiap melakukan serangan akhir

"GIGAAAAA….."

Dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, seluruh Drill di tubuhnya keluar dan memanjang

"DORIRUUUUUU….."

Sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, seluruh Drill tadi hilang dan menjadi satu Drill panjang di tangan kanannya, yang kemudian menjadi besar 2 kali tubuhnya dan ia topang menuju ke arah Chrome, kemudian ia memutar Drill itu

"BUREEEEEEEIKUUUUUUU!"

Kemudian ia melesat menuju Chrome yang tertahan di udara, dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan Giga Drill Break yang luar biasa, tercipta dari quinque dan spiral energy yang berjumlah dahsyat, kemudian menembus tubuhnya

"WUAAAAAAA!"

Ghoul Regen mendarat di belakang Chrome, lalu ia mengibaskan lengannya menjauh dan menghilangkan drill di tangan kanannya, lalu dia berdiri tegak dan kemudian Chrome yang ada di belakangnya meledak sampai 5 kali ledakan timbul, barulah kemudian kedua Ghoul Boomerangnya muncul lagi di hadapannya lalu menjadi satu dan terpasang di dadanya

Music Off

"Fuh…."

Ghoul Regen langsung kembali jadi Reiji dan ia meninggalkan sebuah kalimat

"Selamat tinggal, kawan kawan"

Dan ia mati berdiri dalam keadaan tubuh terluka parah dan berdarah darah, lalu ia menghilang secara perlahan dan musnah

"Aniki!"

Beberapa saat kemudian….. setelah teriakan Shion tadi, mereka baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang tak tergantikan, meskipun baru bertemu, dan bagi mereka semua yang ada di lokasi, ReijI Sakuragi adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa dan tidak tergantikan bahkan dalam sejarah suatu saat nanti, team Dai-Regen Dan mulai bimbang dan gelisah karena kehilangan pemimpin mereka

"SIAAAAAAAAAAAL!" teriak Shion melihat Reiji yang terkapar karena mati, lalu Ren dan Ryuki baru saja terbangun dan melihat semuanya

"Tidak mungkin… padahal kita kan baru saja bertemu" kata Ren yang tidak percaya

"Sudah lihat? Inilah pertarungan Game Rider, dan aku juga turut berduka pada orang ini, dia telah berjuang sampai akhir walau itu untuk waktu yang sesaat… kau masih bisa mundur kalau mau, serahkan Driver mu kepadaku" kata Ryuki

Mendadak Nepgear berada di antara mereka

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Ren-san sedang menderita sekarang, bukannya kamu teman baiknya? Kenapa kamu malah bicara seperti itu?!"

"Ini demi kebaikan dia, dia terlalu baik untuk pertarungan ini, ini beda dengan dunia pro gamer mu, disini nyawa seseorang yang jadi taruhannya, meski dia lebih kuat dariku tapi percuma bila dia tidak siap akan hal ini" kata Ryuki

TRRT TRRT

Ren dan Ryuki memeriksa HP mereka

"Yah, tapi kalo dia menyerah saying dong u.u nanti ga ada kejadian yang menarik lagi dong o" kata Mr.Y lewat text message

"Bagimu ini hanya permainan…" kata Ren pelan

"Yah emang apa lagi? ^^ btw selamat kalian sudah menang dari Chrome, sesuai perjanjian hadiah untuk kalian akan segera dikirim ke dalam Inventory pemenang pertama, tapi karena dia sudah mati maka hadiahnya akan kubagi untuk kalian juga, dan lagi, Data dalam Driver milik Reiji akan kembali di reset ke awal dan dapat dipakai oleh siapapun juga, tapi bagi pengguna yang beruntung, ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan penuh RasenDriver yang telah dibuka oleh Reiji sampai sekarang, sekian, babay~ ^^"

"SIAL! Jadi dia bermaksud untuk menggantikan Rider yang sudah mati!" Ren tampak kesal dengan hal ini

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bias kita perbuat untuk saat ini…" kata Ryuki yang berusaha menyudahi kekesalan Ren

Lalu mendadak ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik bayangan

"Apa?!" Ryuki kaget

"Nepu!"

"Bukannya dia sudah mati?!" Noire dan Neptune kaget melihat sosok yang ternyata adalah Chrome Greed yang hidup lagi

"Fuh… hahahahahahahaha! Bagus sekali! Dengan ini test selesai! Aku tak membutuhkan Driver lagi untuk bisa bertarung!" teriak Chrome

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Ryuki, kemudian terjadi perdebatan antara mereka berdua

"Tubuh pinjaman, OOODriver, dan keinginan bertarung yang tinggi dari kalian telah merealisasikan wujudku yang sesungguhnya, kini aku telah hidup sebagai Rider terkuat… dan ini semua berkat kalian!"

"Sialan, jadi event tadi hanya percobaan agar Y-san bisa menyelesaikan wujudmu?!"

"Fuh… memangnya untuk apa lagi, senang rasanya melihat wajah kalian yang tertipu oleh iming iming event ini, kalian hanya mempercepat kebangkitanku saja!"

"Aniki… jadi…" Shion semakin tidak bias membendung perasaannya

"Yaaa, perbuatan dia hanyalah sia sia! Sekarang akan kutenggelamkan kalian semua dalam keputusasaan!"

"Gawat, kalau dia dibiarkan!" Blanc menanggapi serius tentang ancaman Chrome

Semua yang ada di sana ambruk kecuali Chrome, Shion Ren dan Ryuki

"Sekarang juga tetap saja keadaannya gawat, ukh… kita semua sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi" kata Vert

"Ukh… Ren-san…" kata Nepgear

"Nepgear! Semuanya!" teriak Ren

"Sialan kau!" Ryuki langsung maju dan berubah

RIDER DEATH, GAME START

READY

GO

Lalu ia menebas Chrome dengan Death-Incisor Beam Scythe Mode berulang kali, namun tidak mempan sama sekali pada Chrome Greeed yang baru bangkit dengan kekuatan penuhnya, karena Staminanya juga sudah terkuras habis sebelum ini

"Percuma saja…." Chrome membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan, namun justru tidak ada efek bahkan tergores pun tidak

"Sialaaaan!" Death membuang Death-Incisornya dan berusaha untuk menebasi Chrome dengan Sonic Blade di tangannya

"Muda da!" kata Chrome yang menendang perut Death dengan lututnya, dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi asap karena staminanya sudah terkuras

"Hoeeekk!" Death terhenti sesaat dan kemudian ia dihajar habis habisan oleh Chrome

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! MUDAAAAA!" Chrome memberikan pukulan beruntun yang cukup banyak, cepat dan kuat ke arah Death lalu membuatnya terpental

"WUAAAA!"

"Owari da…" Chrome mengepal tangannya dan menembakkan naga hitam yang menembus tubuh Rider Death

JRAASSS

Tembakan itu hamper mengenai Ren, wajahnya terluka sedikit karena tergores oleh naga itu dan kemudian sebelum dia mengetahuinya, Naga itu menyentuh tanah dan meledak

"AAARGH'

Death langsung force disconnect sekali lagi

DISCONNECTED FROM THE SERVER

Ryuki jatuh dan kembali jadi manusia, sementara Ren masih terdiam melihat Ryuki

"Ryuki!" teriak Ren ke arah sahabatnya itu dan berlari ke arahnya dan menangkapnya

"Hoo…" Chrome mengamati mereka berdua

"Woy bangun!" Ren berusaha membangunkan Ryuki, lalu ia terbangun

"Uhh.. diamlah…" Ryuki terbangun

"Oh kau bangun, syukurlah apa kau baik baik saja?!"

"Hmm… entahlah, serangan tadi telah memakan sebagian jiwaku…. Ukh…"

"Tidak mungkin! Hey bertahanlah!"

Tubuh Ryuki mulai menghilang seperti Reiji, lalu ia menyerahkan sesuatu pada Ren

"Ini, ambillah" kata Ryuki menyerahkan DeathDrivernya pada Ren

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ren yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Anggap ini permintaan maaf atas perkataanku barusan, mungkin kau memang belum siap untuk semua ini dan pertarungan ke depannya tapi aku hanya ingin kamu tau, bahwa aku percaya kamulah Rider terkuat dari semua yang terpilih menjadi Game Rider, masih ada 6 Rider lagi selain kita di luar sana….. kuharap semua data yang ada di dalam Driverku akan berguna untukmu" kata Ryuki

"Tunggu, jangan mati!"

"Huh…. jangan ragu, yakinlah dan hadapi Rider lainnya… jika kamu menang, kamu dapat mengubah dunia…." Lalu Ryuki menghilang

"Apa…" Ren kaget melihat sahabatnya menghilang di depan matanya

"Fufufufufu….. satu lagi tumbal yang telah tumbang"

"WUAAAAAAA!"

Ren menangis karena kehilangan lagi, seorang teman yang berharga baginya dan tentu saja, dia tidak ingin ini terjadi dan merasa sangat bersalah

"Cukup sudah, matilah kau, Shirokawa Ren!" kata Chrome yang menembakkan naganya ke arah Ren

"…Mati ya?" tanya Ren

"Apa?!"

WEAPON SELECT:UNI-SAVER

Mendadak Ren memanggil Uni-Saver nya dan menebas naga itu menjadi 2 dan keduanya terpental ke belakangnya dan meledak

"APA?!" Chrome kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Ren barusan

"Berani juga kau daritadi, menipu kami semua, membunuh teman teman kami…" Ren berdiri dan menunjukkan keanehan dalam kepribadiannya

"WOAH :O NGAMOK GAN, BADASS ABEEESSSS! O -fangirling-(?)" pesan dari Mr.Y muncul dari HPnya yang saat ini sedang dilihat oleh Ren

"Diam kau bodoh…" Ren meremukkan HPnya dan merusaknya sehingga Mr.Y tidak bisa memantau perbuatannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku gunakan beberapa Item pemulih yang kumiliki terlebih dahulu…." Ren mengambil beberapa Item dari Inventory dan ia pakai sampai HP dan MPnya pulih

"Sial… jadi kau masih belum mau menyerah?! Tapi percuma! Akulah yang terkuat!" kata Chrome

"Lalu kugunakan 2 Item Revive yang kumiliki, pada 2 Dewi yang tertidur! Aku pilih Neptune dan Nepgear!" Ren melempar 2 Revive kepada Neptune dan Nepgear, lalu mereka bangun lagi

"Umm….Ren-san…?"

"Nepu? Aku bangun lagi…"

"Kalian sudah bangun… bawa yang lain pergi dari sini…" kata Ren

"Eh? Ren-san sendiri bagaimana?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" Ren membentak Nepgear dan membuatnya kaget

"Eh…."

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?!" Neptune memprotes Ren namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya

"Aku bilang pergi!" Ren memberikan tatapan dingin pada mereka berdua, layaknya Sakaki Yuuya yang berganti kepribadian saat dia marah

"Iya, aku mengerti… ayo Oneechan…" kata Nepgear yang mendengar perkataan Ren lalu berubah dan membawa Rom dan Ram

"Eh? Baiklah" Neptune juga berubah lalu membawa Vert dan Blanc

"Aku pakai 2 lagi" Ren melempar 2 Revive kepada Noire dan Uni

"Uhh…" Noire terbangun

"Kita bangun lagi" Uni terbangun

"Kalian, tetaplah disini dan bertarung bersamaku…." Kata Ren

"Eh? Ren ini kamu kan?" Noire kaget melihat Ren

"Kamu jadi keliatan lain, kenapa? Kemana perginya yang lain?" Uni bertanya pada Ren

"Sudah ikuti saja perkataanku!" Ren membentak mereka

"Eh? Kamu kenapa sih?!" bentak Noire

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya… ayo!" kata Ren

"Kamu ini aneh, sifatmu mendadak berubah total begini memangnya kenapa?!" bentak Uni

"Uni, sudahlah… kita fokus dengan musuh di depan kita dulu"

"Baik Oneechan"

"Huh, kau sombong juga, akan kumusnahkan kau duluan!" Chrome menembakkan 2 naga hitam dan kemudian Noire dan Uni menghindari serangan sementara Ren hanya diam dan ia ditutupi oleh 2 naga yang berputar sampai tidak terlihat

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa tidak menghindar?!"

Noire dan Uni kaget melihat Ren yang tidak menghindar sama sekali, lalu mendadak dari dalam sana muncul ledakan energy yang besar lalu membekukan naga dan menghancurkannya

RIDER UNIMA, GAME START

READY

GO

Ren langsung henshin menjadi Unima dalam keadaan NT-D aktif dan menjadi Destroy Mode dan mengambil Uni-Savernya dan memisahnya menjadi 2 dan mengubahnya jadi Naginata Mode, dia memutar mutar pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan layaknya Sword Impulse Gundam

Ending Theme:Reason - Nami Tamaki

 _Tooku hanareteru hodo ni_

 _Chikaku ni kanjiteru_

Sorot mata Unima diperlihatkan dengan jelas selama beberapa detik

"Ukh" Chrome agak kaget melihat Unima yang kembali ke kekuatan penuhnya

"Ren-san?" kata Uni heran melihat Unima

"Dia serius" kata Noire

 _Samishisa mo, tsuyosa e to_

 _Kawatteku, kimi mo omotta nara_

"Kau masih menginginkan pertarungan seperti ini kan?! Akan kuberikan!"

Unima langsung melesat ke arah Chrome dengan cepat

To Be Continued

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

Layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

Note:kalo disini diberi efek kayak ending satu episode Drama Korea LOL

 _Machi mo hito mo yume mo, kaeteiku jikan ni_

 _Tada sakaratte ita_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Kotoba wo kasanete mo, wakariaenai koto_

 _Mada, shiranakatta_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

 _Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute_

 _Nakushita yume kimi wa_

 _Akirame nai de to itta_

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

 _Tooku hanareteru hodo ni_

 _Chikaku ni kanjiteru_

 _Samishisa mo, tsuyosa e to_

 _Kawatteku, kimi mo omotta nara_

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

 _Setsunaku mune wo sasu_

 _Sore wa yume no kakera_

 _Ari no mama, deaeteta_

 _Sono kiseki, mou ichidou shinjite_

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 11 End


	12. Part 12:Despair & Guilty

Part 12:Despair & Guilty

Opening Theme: Bokura No Senjou - Walkure

"Game Rider... Itu adalah, sebuah permainan yang menentukan takdir siapapun yang terlibat sebagai player, entah dari ras apa, atau latar belakangnya seperti apa, tidak ada yang peduli"

"Tapi siapapun yang bertahan dan menjadi pemenang, dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran dan menantang Game Master, walau belum pasti, namun dengan begitu, permintaannya dapat terkabulkan"

Opening Scene

Scene terakhir, menampakkan Title Card Kamen Rider Unima

Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsa no teikyou de okurishimasu

Bandit

Bullshitroll

Takeran tomi

Lintas

Aidia F*ct*ry

Kodakawa

Marpeles!

Poni Kenyen

IMAN OK

KING REKODS

Disclaimer:Char diluar OC dan semua parodi yang digunakan di fic ini bukan punya auth, auth hanya punya plot dan char OC dalam lini Kamen Rider Unima buatan auth sendiri

"HAAAA!"

Unima menebas tubuh Chrome dengan cepat namun ia telah memprediksi gerakan Unima terlebih dahulu hingga ia berhasil menghindarinya berkali kali dan menangkap ujung Naginatanya dengan tangan kosong

"Apa?!" Ren kaget

"Jangan berlagak hebat kau" kata Chrome yang bersiap untuk menusuk tubuhnya namun pada saat itu juga Noire melesat ke belakang Chrome dengan wujud dewinya dan kemudian menebasnya dengan cepat

"Haaa!"

"Apa?!" Chrome tidak sempat membaca gerakan Noire karena terlalu sibuk dengan menghadapi Unima, dan di tempat semula, Uni hanya diam dan mengisi tenaga pada senapan canggihnya dalam wujud dewinya

"Mati kau!" teriak Unima sambil menebas tubuh Chrome dan kemudian ia membuat Chrome terluka

"Argh!"

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire melayangkan beberapa tebasan yang kemudian membuat Chrome semakin kewalahan sambil menangkis dengan kedua tangan naganya, dan di saat Noire selesai menebasinya, ia langsung terbang ke atas

"Cih! Serangan seperti ini?! Apa?!" Chrome kaget begitu melihat Uni selesai mengisi tenaga senjatanya dan kini ia diserang oleh satu tembakan dari Uni

"EX MULTI BLASTER!" Uni menembakkan senapan laser berkekuatan penuh ke arah Chrome dan membuatnya kewalahan, perlahan lahan terdorong oleh gelombang lasernya

"ARGH! KEKUATAN MACAM APA INI?!" Chrome perlahan terdorong ke belakang, tubuhnya makin lenyap

"Sedikit lagi…" kata Uni

"Bagus Uni!" kata Noire

"Ugh… WUAAAAA!"

Setelah itu, terjadi ledakan besar di tempat berdirinya Chrome, entah Chrome masih hidup atau sudah mati setelah terkena serangan dahsyat dari Uni tadi

"Huh…" Unima kembali tenang

Tak lama setelah itu, Neptune dan Nepgear kembali bersama dengan dewi yang lain yang sudah mereka bangunkan saat pertarungan berlangsung

"Kalian baik baik saja?!" kata Neptune dalam wujud Purple Heartnya

"Akhirnya… dendam Ryuki terbalas…." Kata Unima, semua dewi mendengar suara hati Unima saat itu dan ikut berduka

"Ren-san…" kata Nepgear yang khawatir dengannya

Lalu di balik asap ledakan, Chrome bangkit lagi

"Apa?!

"Bagus, kau sudah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan baik… Fufufufufu…."

"Sial kau! Masih hidup juga?!"

"Ya… Tapi sekali lagi kau membuatku berantakan dengan luka ini… semua akan berakhir jika aku mendapatkan tubuh dan kekuatanmu!" kata Chrome yang sudah putus asa, tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap dan membentuk semacam iblis besar

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkannya?" kata Unima yang sambil mempersiapkan Hissatsu di Driver nya

HISSATSU

EXECUTE

"Hahahahaha…. Tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit, kau hanya akan kehilangan kesadaran untuk selamanya" kata Chrome yang mulai berjalan ke arah Unima

UNI-JUDGMENT

"Haaaaa…" aura keemasan keluar dari tubuh Unima, Psycoframe yang ada di balik armor Unima menyebarkan sebuah efek yang membuatnya berubah menjadi emas dan kemudian muncul bayangan Unicorn yang sedang mengamuk di belakangnya

"RIDER UNIMAAAAAAA!" Teriak Chrome ke arah Unima sambil berlari ke arahnya namun siapa yang tau jika itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang akan diteriakkannya?

"Huh…" Unima berlari ke arah Chrome diikuti bayangan Unicorn di belakangnya, lalu dia melompat ke depan dan berputar lalu menendang ke arah Chrome bersamaan dengan itu bayangan Unicorn yang ada di belakangnya menyeruduk Chrome

DUAKK

Tendangan tersebut mendorong dan menyeret Chrome ke depan dan bergesekan dengan tanah, selain itu ia juga berteriak kesakitan dan mengalami luka yang amat sangat parah

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUOOOOOOOO!"

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua menimbulkan sebuah ledakan, Noire, Uni, Neptune dan Nepgear berlindung karena ledakan yang ditimbulkan amat dahsyat

….

Suasana hening seketika, di balik asap terlihat posisi Unima yang sedang menginjak tubuh Chrome dengan kaki yang digunakannya untuk menendangnya barusan, lalu Chrome sudah sekarat dan tidak bias bergerak lagi

"Uh… Heheheheheheheheheh…" Chrome tertawa miris

"Apa?" tanya Unima yang bingung dengan tingkah Chrome

"Mungkin kali ini kau menang, tapi sisa 6 Rider lagi masih harus kau kalahkan….."

Chrome meninggalkan kata kata tersebut dan lalu tubuhnya pecah menjadi debu yang beterbangan selain itu Core Medalnya juga hancur

"…" Unima hanya diam, lalu ia memutuskan untuk Log Out

DO YOU WANT TO LOG OUT

YES NO

"Yes"

YOUR SESSION WILL BE EXPIRED IN 10 SECONDS

Dalam 10 detik, seperti biasa, Armor Unima menjadi bening seperti es batu, lalu mulai retak dan kemudian pecah rontok memperlihatkan wujud manusianya, namun saat ini ia hanya dapat berdiri diam dan merasa bersalah

"Kau berhasil Ren!" kata Noire

"…." Ren hanya diam

"Ren-san…." Shion hanya dapat memanggil namanya

"Aku yang kalah…." Jawabnya

"Eh?" Neptune dan yang lain kaget mendengar perkataannya

"Kukira aku bisa melindungi orang orang yang kucintai dengan kekuatan ini, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatku….." kata Ren

"Aniki….." Shion menangis kembali, suasana di sana menjadi duka, dan penuh dengan luka hati yang mendalam, setelah itu Ren berteriak

"RYUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka dan semua Dewi CPU yang ada disana hanya dapat menangis dalam duka, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka semua baru saja kehilangan 2 orang sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga, Ren meneriakkan nama Ryuki berkali kali, Shion dan Dewi CPU hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata keputusasaan, namun kesedihan mereka hanya dapat dijawab dengan keheningan yang dingin, Ryuki dan Reiji sudah mati, keheningan ini menyatakan rasa takut yang Ren dan kawan kawan alami saat ini…

Walau tubuhnya sudah mati, jiwanya tetap hidup….

Ryuki Yagami, Reiji Sakuragi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang…

Alterdimension

Terlihat sebuah siluet hitam yang hanya ada satu satunya disana, lalu perlahan lahan menjadi banyak

"Fufufufufu… jadi 2 rider sudah kalah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan drivernya Ren? Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kini 3 driver telah terkumpul, dan sepertinya percobaan terhadap Chrome gagal ya, biarlah, aku akan membuatkan driver khusus chrome untuk digunakan setelah orang ke 10 muncul….."

Lalu di suatu tempat di sana terdapat sebuah kapsul berisi manusia, dan anehnya, ia terlihat seperti…. RYUKI YAGAMI

Ya, itu adalah kapsul yang digunakan untuk menciptakan kloningan, namun mengapa hanya Ryuki? Ataukah Ryuki yang telah mati itu adalah kloningan?

Beberapa hari kemudian, di G-Post Hobby Shop

"Hmm…. Oh iya sudah saatnya aku mengambil HPku" Ren teringat untuk mengambil HPnya

"Selamat pagi Guru!" kata Kazami yang baru saja dating

"Oh, kamu datang, kebetulan sekali bisa tolong jaga toko sebentar? Aku mau mengambil HPku di toko, hari ini harusnya udah di servis" tanya Ren kepada Kazami

"Oh, ga masalah guru, saya juga sedang senggang inih" jawab Kazami dengan santai dan setelah itu Ren langsung keluar

Ren berjalan ke toko HP dan dalam beberapa menit ia sudah sampai di toko tersebut

"Permisi, saya mau mengambil HP saya" kata Ren

"Selamat Datang, tunggu sebentar saya ambilkan, atas nama siapa?" tanya penjaga tokonya

"Ren Shirokawa" jawabnya

"Hmm…. Oh ini dia, HP milik Ren Shirokawa, silakan dicoba dulu" katanya memberikan HP tersebut kepada Ren dan kemudian ia langsung mencoba menyalakan HPnya

"Oh, HPnya sudah berfungsi seperti biasanya, berapa harga servisnya?"

"2000 yen, itu termasuk ganti touchscreen dan bagian dalamnya ada yang rusak"

"Waduh, ya sudah" kata Ren mengeluarkan 2000 yen

"Terima kasih" kata penjaga toko yang menerima uangnya, setelah itu Ren pergi

"Nah, selanjutnya mumpung dekat sebaiknya aku mampir, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menjenguknya sekarang"

Setelah itu Ren membeli sedikit makanan dan bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit

Mirai Hospital

Ren PoV

Namaku Ren Shirokawa, aku baru ingat jika aku belum menyebutkan nama kota ini, kota ini bernama Mirai, sebuah kota yang amat damai dan tentram, ia juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama sekolahku dulu, Mirai Gakuen, sebuah sekolah swasta yang berisi anak anak berkelas, dulu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disekolahkan di sana namun saat ini aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya toh aku sudah menjadi orang yang cukup sukses

Aku berjalan menuju resepsionis dan bertanya padanya

"Mbak, permisi apa sekarang saya bisa menjenguk pasien?"

Resepsionisnya hanya sekedar menjawab

"Sudah mas, bisa tolong sebutkan nama pasiennya?"

Kusebut nama pasiennya, ya, dia adalah satu satunya orang yang berhasil kuselamatkan dari kejadian tempo hari

"Hiruto Kenji"

Resepsionis membuka buku pasien dan mengecek nama Hiruto Kenji

"Dia ada di lantai 4 kamar 4-2 silakan naik lift yang di sana"

Setelah itu aku hanya menjawabnya dengan terima kasih

"Ya udah makasih mbak"

Lalu aku berjalan menuju lift tersebut dan kemudian aku menekan tombol naik dan menunggu liftnya datang, setelah pintu lift terbuka aku masuk ke dalamnya dan menyadari bahwa liftnya kosong, aku hanya sendirian, ya, seperti hatiku sekarang, kosong, diterpa penyesalan karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku

Dan kutekan tombol bertuliskan angka 4 hingga pintunya menutup lalu lift tersebut membawaku ke lantai 4, aku hanya melamun dan tak terasa liftnya sudah berhenti di lantai 4, lalu aku keluar dari sana dan mencari kamar 4-2

"Oh yang ini ya"

Aku melihat tanda 4-2 lalu kuketuk pintu kamarnya dan berkata permisi

"Permisi aku datang untuk menjenguk"

Orang di dalam menjawab mempersilakanku untuk masuk

"Masuklah"

Aku membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya lagi, dan aku menghampirinya, satu satunya orang yang bisa kuselamatkan, Hiruto Kenji, entah kenapa saat aku bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya

Flashback

Aku berusaha membangunkan Kenji dan ia tak kunjung sadar, kemudian aku secara tak sengaja menjatuhan dompetnya, lalu aku melihat kartu identitasnya

"Hiruto Kenji, Kenji kah? Bertahanlah!"

Lalu Noire menyarankan padaku

"Hei sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Tentu saja aku langsung bergegas dan kemudian kubawa dia ke rumah sakit dan kemudian saat aku sampai dan masuk ke dalam, dokter di rumah sakit melihatku membawa Kenji

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu?!"

Dan dengan putus asa aku memohon

"Dokter tolong selamatkan orang ini! Aku menemukannya terluka dan tak sadarkan diri!"

Tak lama setelah itu ia dinaikkan ke atas kasur berjalan dan aku juga lari menggiring kasurnya sesuai arahan dokter

Di depan Ruang Operasi

Aku hanya menunggu dan setelah itu dokter keluar

"Apa anda kerabatnya?"

Lalu aku kaget dan berdiri menghadap dokter

"Bukan dokter, tapi saya kebetulan menemukan dia, apakah dia baik baik saja?"

Dokter langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kenji, dokter juga berusaha agar dapat menjelaskan dengan tenang

"Sebenarnya…. Pasien saat ini sedang koma dan dia mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius di bagian perut dan ulu hati, saya khawatir jika ini dibiarkan ia tidak akan bertahan hidup"

Aku bertambah panik, aku langsung memohon dengan sangat dilanda keputusasaan dan rasa bersalah

"Dokter tolong selamatkan dia, jika dia tidak selamat saya akan merasa sangat bersalah dokter!"

Dokter itu agak bingung, mengapa untuk orang yang baru ditemui aku sampai memohon seperti ini, namun dokter tersebut tidak menghiraukannya, dia justru merasa ia jarang melihat orang sepertiku

"Saya jarang melihat orang seperti anda, orang yang mempedulikan nyawa orang lain sampai seperti itu, baiklah, kami akan berusaha, namun pasien harus dioperasi"

Aku merasa lega mendengar perkataan dokter dan kemudian aku mengucapkan terima kasih

"Baiklah dokter terima kasih! Saya akan bayar semua biaya pengobatannya!"

Keesokan harinya

Aku datang ke ruang operasi yang kemarin dan bertemu dengan dokter yang semalam melakukan operasi

"Selamat pagi mas"

"Ah, Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan orang itu?!"

"Syukurlah, operasinya berjalan sukses, dia sudah sadar namun dia harus banyak istirahat"

Aku merasa lega setelah dokter berkata demikian

"Betulkah! Saya sangat bersyukur, terima kasih Dokter!"

"Kalau begitu saya antarkan ke kamar pasien sekarang"

Kamar 4-2

Dokter mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Permisi suster kesini sebentar"

Dokter memanggil suster yang menjaga Kenji dan ia langsung mendekatinya

"Iya dokter"

"Sebenarnya, orang yang kemarin menyelamatkan pasien ingin bertemu dengan pasien"

"Oh begitu, saya mengerti"

Suster langsung mendekati Kenji lagi

"Kenji-san ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Siapa?"

Aku dan dokter mendekati Kenji dan kemudian Dokter menjelaskan keadaan kemarin

"Beliau orang yang sudah menyelamatkan anda"

"Eh? Menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya, beliau yang membawa anda kemari dan ia sampai memohon mohon kepada saya untuk menyelamatkan anda, beliau juga yang telah membayarkan seluruh biaya perawatan anda"

"Hmm…. Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku berhutang nyawa padamu, terima kasih, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ren Shirokawa"

"Hmm… Ren yah, baik akan kuingat namaku Hiruto Kenji, suatu saat akan kubalas kebaikanmu"

"Ah santai aja kali, aku ga maksa kok"

End of Flashback

End of PoV

"Sumpah yang kuingat cuma namaku aja, aku ga tau apa yang terjadi" kata Kenji

"Ya sudah, pelan pelan aja ngingetnya kalem bray, nih aku bawakan makanan" Ren memberikannya Bento yang ia belikan

"Oh makasih" lalu Kenji mengambil meja lipat yang tersedia di kasurnya(biasanya di rumah sakit ada) dan menaruh Bento pemberian Ren di atasnya lalu ia buka

"Kalo sempat aku akan masakkan sesuatu buatmu" kata Ren

"Woah sepertinya enak, lebih enak masakanmu atau makanan yang kau beli ya? Hahaha" jawab Kenji dengan nada meledek

"Hmm.. benar juga yah, dan lagi cepat dimakan sebelum dingin" kata Ren

"Oh ok" Kenji langsung memakan semuanya

"Hmm… kalo sudah begini kurasa kamu bakal cepat keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Woah, enak, aku jadi ingin merasakan masakanmu Ren, nyam nyam" kata Kenji yang bicara sambil makan

"Hahaha, makan aja dulu jangan ngomong sambil makan" kata Ren dengan santai

"Fuah kenyang rasanya" kata Kenji

"Oh iya perutmu gimana? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Ren

"Hmm… Udah kok, kata dokter besok udah bisa pulang, tapi kan aku ga ingat apa apa selain namaku" kata Kenji dengan polos

"Hah kasian banget, yasudah besok kamu tinggal di rumahku aja hehe"

"Oh beneran?! Yaudah makasih! Aku menghargai kebaikanmu, tapi balas budinya aku jadi tambah bingung harus berbuat apa buatmu" kata Kenji

"Yaudah ga usah dipikirin lah" kata Ren

"HEEEEHHH? Nanti aku ga bisa tenang nih" jawab Kenji agak kecewa

"Iya iya, maksudnya suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bakal tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan jangan khawatir soal itu"

"Eh? baiklah"

"Aku akan menjagamu sampai ingatanmu kembali" Ren kumat lagi, dia mulai sok keren

"Wah, keren" kata Kenji

"Ok aku pulang dulu, seseorang menungguku" kata Ren

"Oh yasudah, hati hati yah!" kata Kenji

Lalu Ren keluar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit, Kenji memandang keluar jendela dari kamarnya

"Ren Shirokawa yah, setidaknya itu salah satu nama yang akan selalu kuingat"

Di luar, mendadak HP Ren berbunyi

"Hmm?" Ren mengecek HPnya dan melihat sebuah pesan

"Hai! lama ga jumpa ya!" pesan tersebut ternyata dari Mr. Y

Tak lama kemudian, percakapan panas dimulai, tentu saja Ren yang pertama kali bicara dengan nada penuh amarah

"Kisama!"

"Aduh baru juga muncul jangan marah dong, aku mau bilang sesuatu"

"Kamu masih belum puas setelah 2 orang Rider terbunuh? Apa maumu kali ini?!"

"Yah aku Cuma mau mengingatkan tentang orang yang kau jenguk barusan, ya dia adalah Hiruto Kenji, hati hatilah dengan dia yah ^^/"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia hanya korban yang tidak terlibat dengan ini!"

"Oh, apa kau yakin? Dia sudah cukup terlibat banyak loh, selama ini dia sudah menjadi player killer dan menunjukkan kekuatan yang luar biasa sebelum bertemu dengan kalian semua '-'/"

"Apa?!"

"Bisa jadi nantinya dia akan berbalik menjadi musuhmu hehehe ^^/"

"Maka sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menyelesaikan seluruh perkara ini!"

"Hoo… coba saja kalau bisa :v aku tak peduli kau akan mati selanjutnya atau tidak tapi tenang saja kekuatanmu itu special diantara Rider yang lain"

"NT-D System kah…. Tapi kenapa hanya padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yang special?!"

"suatu hari kau akan mengerti, itupun jika kamu tetap bertahan hidup, namun jangan khawatir, aku yakin kau akan selamat sampai pertengahan permainan ini, hahahahaha -gone-"

Ren hanya terdiam setelahnya, ia terus meyakini dirinya agar pengorbanan Reiji dan Ryuki tidaklah sia sia

"Aku pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan ini! Aku akan memastikan tidak akan ada orang ataupun Rider yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya!"

To Be Continued

Ending Theme:Ichido Dake no Koi Nara – Walkure

Layar nge freeze di adegan terakhir dan diberi efek scratch seperti sketching menggunakan pensil warna di sebuah kertas kanvas(?)

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Wagamama na kisu o shiyo u_

music mengalun, lalu layar berubah jadi monochrome(hitam putih)

Note:kalo disini diberi efek kayak ending satu episode Drama Korea LOL

 _Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o_

 _Mada kazoetari nai hoshizora o_

Background merah hitam dan semua karakter muncul dari sisi kanan dan layarnya digeser ke kiri, mulai terlihat dari posisi Ren duduk dengan kaki lurus dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanan ditaruh di atas lututnya, lalu Ryuki yang hanya menampakkan punggung dan menghadap ke kanan, lalu Sakuragi Bros yang berpose seperti Reiji melipat tangan dan jubah berkibar ala Kamina sementara Shion menaruh kedua lengan di pinggangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dari tampak depan

 _Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida korae te mo_

 _Dare ni mo ie nai munasawagi_

Mulai Nampak lagi Hiruto Kenji Possessed dan Normal, yang possessed terlihat seperti Accelerator dan yang normal seperti Ouma Shu, dan Otori Kazehaya yang memakai jaket sambil menatap kartunya, Rei Shiramatsu hanya menatap dingin, lalu Kazami Ken dan Hikaru Daryuu bersebelahan(?), setelah itu Reka yang hanya datar seperti Emiya Kiritsugu lalu wujud iblis Chrome dan siluet aneh yang bisa dipastikan Mr.Y terakhir muncul

 _(Todoke) kowareru made_

 _(Todoke) habataku made_

 _(Toki no) mune no oku ni_

 _(Hate ni) hime ta inori o_

Setelah itu backgroundnya jadi berganti dan ditampilkan karakter Neptune dimulai dari Planeptune(Neptune dan Nepgear) background ungu hitam, lalu Lastation(Noire dan Uni) background abu hitam, Lowee(Blanc, Rom dan Ram) background putih hitam, dan Leanbox(Vert) background hijau hitam

 _Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama_

 _Nanimokamo tobase_

 _GYUN ! GYUN ! GYUN !_

Lalu Ren muncul mendadak di tengah tengah, sepertinya ia dikelilingi batuan besar dan layarnya digeser sehingga setiap ke arah kanan muncul batuan besar(kayak Natsu di opening 3 Fairy Tail) setelah itu langsung memakai Driverya dan bercahaya

 _Ichi do dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobo u_

 _Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyo u matte te ne_

 _Wasurekake ta karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo_

 _Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoe te_

 _Hora [ sara ] tte sematte kono mama_

Dengan background silver, kondisi layar seperti pertama, diawali dengan Unima setengah Normal dan NT-D, kemudian Death dan Ghoul Regen langsung dalam keadaan Full-Drillize, lalu Rider Mazin dan Rider Chrome, Viper dan Jingu, Banshee-Unima dalam keadaan setengah NT-D juga lalu Rider Aragoto dan Chronos, dan siluet Game Master

Kemudian nampak Tsukasa Shirosaki yang muncul belakangan, bayangan Decade muncul di belakangnya, ia melihat ke arah Ren dan kemudian mereka berubah di scene selanjutnya, dan mereka melompat bergantian dan beradu pedang setelah menebaskan tebasan bergantian, lalu titik beradu pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menutup layar, muncul dari balik cahaya itu semua karakter yang ada

Music selesai

Part 10 End


End file.
